On the Fringe of Reality
by Astraldust
Summary: A simple mission to look for an Ancient laboratory causes all sorts of problems for Sheppard and McKay from vicious creatures to doubles. Sheppard whump and angst for them both.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:- A simple mission to look for an Ancient laboratory causes all sorts of problems for Sheppard and McKay from vicious creatures to doubles. Sheppard whump and angst for them both.

Spoiler:- None takes place after season 5 when Atlantis has returned to Pegasus.

Shipping:- Hints of Shep/Teyla simply because of the novels and JM's comments in his blog.

Rating:- T for some swearing and mild adult content.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Stargate Atlantis and I still miss seeing the show.

Sorry no beta so all the mistakes are mine.

**On the Fringe of Reality**

Chapter 1 – Too Much like Hollywood

They were everywhere. Even the bushes rustled noisily with the sound of their scampering feet. Glimpses of bright scales flashed like bolts of lightning as the creatures attempted to surround and corner their prey. The sound of gun fire echoed loudly, but the monsters didn't slow their harried pace. Saliva dripped from hungry fangs. Determination drove them on. They weren't going to let this easy meal slip by them.

For the prey it was a nightmare. A vision out of Jurassic Park. Like those _Velociraptors_ of the silver screen, these creatures also hunted with relentless frenzy. Only this was no Hollywood dream of creatures past, this was reality.

"Dial the gate, Rodney!" Sheppard's frantic yell was almost swallowed by the loud noise of his P90's continuous rattle.

Rodney's breaths came short and fast. Too much exertion. "Doing my best."

McKay skidded to a halt before the DHD, punching it hard and fast. He literally fell onto the large green engage button and patiently waited for the wormhole to form. It seemed like an eternity before the vortex whooshed to life and just as it did, a strange blue spark danced across the DHD for a micro second. Rodney frowned. It hadn't been enough to give him a shock or disrupt the surging vortex, so he quickly pushed the matter aside. More important matters to worry about right now, like getting away before the creatures reached the Gate and got a chance to dig their teeth into his precious hide.

Sparing a quick glance behind, Rodney's heart nearly stopped when he saw just how close the creatures where to Sheppard's heels. He urged John on, raising his own P90 to let off a stream of bullets. Hoping to hit at least one or two and praying it wouldn't be his friend.

Sheppard raised an arm and shouted. "Go! Go! Go! I'll be right behind you!"

Rodney turned to the blue salvation, quickly sending his IDC. "Atlantis! Lower the shield! We're coming in hot!"

A quick glance to his far left showed him a lone creature approaching very stealthily. Several others weren't far behind it. Although probably not the wisest decision, Rodney didn't wait for a reply. He veered in the opposite direction and bolted towards the waiting wormhole. Hoping that Atlantis had reacted, but it was either trust them to lower the shield or be eaten by jaws that looked like they could tear the very flesh from his limbs. His trust in Atlantis won hands down. Not even having the time to check on John's progress, Rodney literally flung himself through. To land painfully on the cold hard floor.

A sudden spell of dizziness washed over him, forcing him to rest his head a moment. Keeping still Rodney kept his eyes fixed on the event horizon. As the minutes ticked by his growing sense of dread had nothing to do with his continuing dizziness. Sheppard had yet to arrive.

Rodney sensed footsteps approaching. A voice calling his name. _Why did it seem to echo as if coming from a long way off?_ Suddenly the voice sounded directly above him and Rodney nearly jumped out of his skin when he found himself being hugged by an overzealous female body.

"Welcome home! And you obviously succeeded!"

Rodney turned his head towards the voice and blinked twice. He was being held in rather an intimate fashion by none other than Teyla Emmagan.

She looked up and called. "Close the gate!" It sounded awfully loud to Rodney's sensitive ears.

Panicked, Rodney shouted back as loud as he could. "What! No, no, you can't do that! Sheppard's not through yet!" He hoped they heard that because it wasn't as loud as he would have liked. At least it didn't sound loud to him.

Teyla pulled away looking really startled and annoyed. Regaining her composure, she shouted much louder. "Very well! Keep the Gate open for now!" Her voice successfully rattled Rodney's head for a second time. Then at least she lowered the volume so only he could hear. "I thought your mission was to free us of that man?"

Rodney was confused. "What do you mean?"

Now it was her turn to look puzzled. "Why our secret plans of course. Plans to remove him permanently. To make it look like an accident or have you forgotten? You of all people agreed to that and even planned it. Now you tell me that you have failed?" Anger and disappointment never left her face.

Teyla suddenly turned to the balcony above them. Rodney frowned wondering what her problem was, trying to remember if Sheppard had done anything really bad to upset her. Even if he had, why such obvious hatred and harsh words, especially coming from the woman that John had helped so much since Kanaan's unfortunate demise. And Rodney really thought they were growing closer.

He followed her gaze but from his prone position, Rodney couldn't see if Mr. Woolsey was standing up there or not. Apparently Teyla could because she gave a short nod. "Thankfully she is not here. We will keep it open but for no more than five minutes. That way it will look like the correct procedure and protocol was followed."

Rodney was becoming more and more irritated, when that happened his sarcasm came out. "Well, thank you so very much for your consideration but that hardly gives Sheppard time to get away, does it? And you haven't even asked what we were running from." She gave no reply, so Rodney decided to fill her in. "We didn't find the aforementioned Ancient laboratory. In fact, we hardly ventured further than the Gate before encountering some really vicious creatures. There was nothing in the database. So either they came after the Ancients left or the Ancients got careless and decided not the mention it, again."

Teyla looked at him in a most peculiar way. "Well you have been gone long enough."

"Hmmm…yes well, it did take a while to avoid the creatures long enough to make a run for the Gate." Talking about the creatures only escalated Rodney's worry. Deep down he knew it could already too late for Sheppard. An upsetting thought to say the least. It made him antsy and depressed because he'd have face this situation alone, whatever it was. And as much as he would deny it, he really would be distraught if anything should happen to his best friend.

Teyla smiled for the first time. "So those creatures may have solved our problem then." She bent down and moved to plant a kiss upon his lips. Giving Rodney quite a shock. "The main thing is that you are home, safe and sound. We will deal with the rest later, if Sheppard should survive and make it back."

"Well, yes that's important of course but…"

Rodney's words were cut short when the Stargate suddenly burped to spit out a very bedraggled looking Sheppard leaving a significant trail of blood behind him. He limped badly and there appeared to be a creature attached to his right leg.

John took one look at Rodney and promptly collapsed by his side. "Told ya I'd be right behind."

The sound of gun fire echoed loudly around them as several bullets struck the wretched creature before it could detach itself from Sheppard's leg. It was a wonder nothing hit the colonel or them for that matter but at least the creature now looked very, very dead.

"Over zealous troops," John muttered. "I'll have to have a word about that."

A very thankful Rodney rolled his eyes and looked to Teyla whose face had turned to thunder again. Her look annoyed Rodney to the extreme, causing his next words to sound cold and unsympathetic. "Close the blasted Gate before any more of those creatures get through! And get a med team here fast!"

Teyla looked at Sheppard. "You were right about creatures," she muttered throwing another look of pure hatred as she stooped and snatched John's P90 away from him.

Rodney didn't know if she meant the dead animal or Sheppard. Either way if looks could kill the colonel would be as dead as the creature still attached to his leg. He wanted to ask John more but the man appeared to be out of it. Which was probably a good thing seeing as how those teeth had to hurt like hell. Strangely nobody seemed overly concerned by it. In fact, Jennifer and her team had yet to arrive, although that was a blessing because Teyla was currently clinging to him like a limpet as she helped him to stand.

Rodney pulled away. "I can do it myself, thank you. Where's the medical team."

"I will inform them once we get you to the infirmary, my dearest."

_What did she just call him?_ He shook his head and stuck a finger in his ear, wiggling it around to clear any wax that may have formed. But before he could make a comment, she started to move him in the right direction and well away from Sheppard still lying there all alone in an ever increasing pool of blood. Rodney tried to dig his heels in but Ronon suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere, taking his other arm.

"Wait a minute you can't just leave him lying there unattended!" However, Rodney's protest went unheard. It wasn't until he finally looked up at Ronon that Rodney realised that something was seriously wrong because unless the Satedan had suddenly been inflicted by a very bad case of alopecia. His dreadlocks were gone and he was totally bald.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep the reviews coming. Just to clarify one comment, this story has nothing to do with the novels. I only mentioned them in connection with the fact that along with JM's script for the never produced SGA movie it seems Shep and Teyla may eventually have a relationship. I am not a shipper but I have hinted that fact. _

* * *

Chapter 2 – Is that the way to treat a Hero?

They brought Sheppard into the infirmary just as McKay was protesting once again about how he was unhurt. He had already told them that he didn't need any treatment but nobody seemed to believe him. Although that was hardly surprising considering his tendency towards dramatics when it came to his health.

Turning away from the attending doctor for just a moment, Rodney looked on in shock at the way Sheppard was being manhandled and roughly dragged between two men. They hadn't even bothered using a gurney, so consequently there was quite a blood trail being smeared over the floor behind them. The sight made Rodney feel kind of sick and his anger escalated when John was unceremoniously dumped like a sack of potatoes onto the examination table before the men made a hasty exit. It left Rodney wondering what the heck some other version of Sheppard may have done to make him so unpopular. For Rodney was now completely convinced that they had somehow landed in an alternate reality and God help them, well Sheppard at least. While he seemed to be a favoured poster boy around here, it was clearly apparent that Sheppard certainly wasn't.

So trying to be as inconspicuous as possible Rodney quietly moved over to his friend. He noted that Sheppard's BDU's had been cut away and his TAC vest was gone along with the rest of his weapons. And although the creature had been removed, its teeth had left several nasty looking gouges across the colonel's right calf. It left Rodney with the suspicion that the removal had been anything but gentle. The wounds still oozed copious amounts of blood and no one had yet made a move to attend to them.

Forget the unassuming act, his friend needed help. So Rodney turned to the medical staff and pointed to Sheppard's leg. "Shouldn't someone be stopping that or do you want him to bleed to death?" Somehow Rodney had the feeling that was their plan. He wasn't happy with it.

The person Rodney recognised as head nurse Marie Ko suddenly spoke up. "McKay is quite right. If she should find out that he bled to death so quickly from such a wound, then I fear the consequences."

_There it was again that mysterious she._

Looks were exchanged and several heads nodded before a doctor Rodney recognised as Tom Marston got to work on Sheppard's leg and none too gently either. Quite frankly Rodney was glad his friend was out of it because that mistreatment had to hurt. Really this situation was getting creepier by the minute. Who was the enigmatic woman? Why did everyone appear to fear her? And Sheppard come to that.

So many things were perplexing and Rodney wasn't sure how to proceed. Not being very good with this kind of dilemma. Should he tell them straight-out that they weren't their McKay and Sheppard or should he just play along for the time being while trying to gather as much Intel as possible? Indeed this really wasn't his thing. He preferred to leave decisions like that to Sheppard or at least a joint effort. More opinions were better than one when it came to playing the…let's figure out how the locals will react…game. Now the scientific problem he could handle, so Rodney switched his brilliant mind as to how this could have happened in the first place. Then he remembered the mysterious flash. Could their accidental trip to this reality be related to that? If so, how the hell was he going to find a way home if he didn't know what had caused the power surge in the first place?

Quite frankly it was all a bit too much to think about at the moment, what with his worry for Sheppard and the adrenaline still pumping through his body. Although that would explain his continuing light-headedness and feelings of anxiety.

Rodney looked down at his hands to see they were shaking, so he quickly folded his arms to control them before any of the medical staff should notice. Yes indeed he truly hated these situations, especially when it looked like he would have to do all the work on his own for a while. Not that Sheppard would be of much help when it came to the physics.

His thoughts were interrupted when Teyla suddenly grabbed his arm. "Come now, we will retire to our quarters and you should get some rest as you look exhausted. I must also see to Torren as he will be returning from his kindergarten very shortly."

So some things appeared to be about the same. But did she just say our quarters_?_ What the heck? That can't be right. It seemed like an impossible situation and Rodney quickly worked his brain to try and come up with an excuse for not going along with her. "I think I'll stay a while longer and make sure Sheppard is…taken care of. You know what I mean? Accidents can still happen." Of course, he didn't mean what he hoped Teyla would read into it. As Rodney needed to protect John from accidents and certainly not cause them.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just be careful and I want a full explanation of what went wrong with your other grand plan once you returned home, my love. Do not be long for Torren will be anxious to see his father again." Rodney nearly spluttered at that but caught himself, turning it into a cough. Thankfully she walked away none the wiser.

Rodney quickly returned to Sheppard's side to find the wounded man had been left all alone, still lying on the uncomfortably thin table. Thankfully the colonel appeared to be still deeply unconscious. Although his leg and other injuries had now been attended to and various drips were feeding replacement blood and other fluids, somehow it still looked like neglect. Rodney wished Sheppard would wake up so he'd have a familiar person to listen to his woes but that would be selfish because no doubt his friend would be in a lot of pain if he did regain consciousness. And Rodney had the feeling the medical staff probably wouldn't give a damn. So finding a chair to sit on, he resigned himself to being alone, at least for a while.

Of course Rodney had forgotten Sheppard's resilience to injury and no more than thirty minutes later, the colonel came to with a jolt. He turned to Rodney and choked out, "Oh thank god, for a minute there I thought the creatures had gotten to you."

"No, no, don't you remember collapsing in the gate room right next to me?"

John was silent for a minute. His face screwed up as if in great pain. "Yeah, vaguely."

Rodney wasn't good around sick people. Never had been so he really didn't know how to handle John's current situation. "How are things? I mean…are you in a lot of pain?"

"Leg hurts like a bitch. Will ya raise the bed some?"

"Hmmm...sorry but you're still on a med couch." Rodney explained.

"Oh, just great." John tried moving to ease the pressure on his calf but that only caused him even more pain. He gritted his teeth. "Guess I'm not on the good stuff yet, huh? Could you ask that girl of yours the reason why?"

Rodney looked alarmed because he didn't want to disclose their problem just yet. He guessed Sheppard was in no condition to hear that disturbing piece of news. He'd only worry and try to get out of the infirmary before he was able. "Jennifer's not around at the moment but I'll tell one of the quacks they call doctors around here."

Rodney disappeared across the infirmary leaving John confused_. _Did he just call their very competent doctors quacks? Mind you, the way his leg felt right now maybe Rodney wasn't far from the truth. They certainly weren't doing a very good job this time around. His injured leg felt like it was on fire and, although he had a very high pain threshold, John was in absolute agony_. _Damn creatures, he'd never seen anything like them before, all scales and teeth, and very persistent even after he'd killed at least six of at least now they were both home, safe and sound.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rodney returned, still minus a doctor. The scientist muttered, "I thought they took a Hippocratic Oath of do no harm regardless their feelings towards a patient," Completely forgetting that Sheppard was awake and had very good hearing.

John turned to McKay, his eyes pain ridden but also tingled with concern. "Why did you say that and where's the doc?"

Rodney moved closer and whispered. "Oh damn, I didn't want to mention anything just yet but something's happened. This is not our Atlantis."

Confused, John looked around taking in the familiar sights. It all looked perfectly normal. He could even see the head nurse Marie tending to another patient off in the distance. She looked just the same.

Growing anxious, John made a grab for Rodney's arm and missed, getting hold of it on the second attempt despite nearly falling off of the couch. "What are you going…on about?"

Rodney felt the tension in his friend's grip, almost feeling his pain. But before he could answer, the familiar whine of Ronon's gun accompanied a bright red flash and John suddenly slumped sideways into his arms. Horrified, Rodney quickly supported John's body and eased him onto his back, anxiously checking for a pulse.

Thankful when he found one, he turned to give Ronon a very angry glare. "Why did you stun him?"

"For your protection, McKay. He was going to attack you."

"Oh yes, of course. He's strong enough for that." Although his words were tinged with sarcasm, Rodney still didn't want to give anything away, so he decided to play along. "I suppose you're right. He can be so strong and unpredictable at times."

Ronon nodded. "Yeah, so why are you spending so much...time…with him?"

"Just making sure he causes no trouble." It was a feeble excuse and Rodney knew it but surprisingly Ronon nodded his approval.

It came as no surprise when Ronon spoke a few minutes later showing genuine hatred in his stinging words, even though they were said in a hushed tone. "Just give the word and I'll finish him for good. This is as good time than any, what with this injury and her being away. I'll find a poison that no one will suspect and they'll think he died because of the leg bite. Pity the creature only got his leg and not his throat."

Rodney suddenly feared even more for John's life. "Yes, well, we were lucky to get away. But...um...take no action just yet."

Ronon looked strangely at him before moving away without another word. Rodney let out a sigh of relief, wondering how the hell he was going to convince these people that this Sheppard was a good man. Somehow he had to find out what was really going on here before he made a decision. The only problem being, Rodney was now reluctant to leave John's side, especially as the colonel was unable to defend himself at the moment. He checked John's pulse one more time just to make sure that his heart still functioned. Relieved to find a steady beat, Rodney sighed and pondered what to do next. Deciding to go find a laptop as quickly as possible, he quickly left the infirmary.

The minute he'd gone, the attending doctor Tom Marston came over to Sheppard's side and injected something into his IV. A satisfied smile crossed his face before he called for a nurse. "You'd better get this piece of garbage into a bed."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the super reviews everyone. _

* * *

Chapter 3 – Finding the Truth

This was Atlantis but it most certainly wasn't his. Some things seemed familiar while many others did not. One thing being his lab, so much so that Rodney began to wonder if the McKay of this reality was a scientist at all or he really worked from this particular lab.

Although he certainly wasn't the most orderly, there was no way he would have allowed such disarray in his work place. It looked like a bomb had been dropped. The place was cluttered with plates, beverage mugs, scribbled upon paper and cloth rags covered in grease or other substances. Some of the crockery still contained leftover food or drinks. It looked revolting and Rodney could almost see an imaginary swarm of flies hovering. One or two did seem to be buzzing around but of course being in the middle of an ocean there weren't too many and hopefully no cockroach-like insects either. Rodney covered his nose thinking, maybe the other McKay didn't have any minions to clear up after him? No matter, he carefully pushed aside the mess to grab the nearest computer.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here, McKay?" A very British voice called.

Rodney stopped in his tracks and turned to see someone he thought long dead. It took him a moment to get over the shock. "I…err…just needed one of the computers."

Peter Grodin gave him a very peeved expression. "Well you could have taken one of your own. Dr. Zelenka won't be happy."

"Well, I'll apologise later." Rodney hurried out without looking around. He'd left Sheppard unattended for far too long.

oOo

If this is what dying felt like then he didn't have far to go. His head hurt as if a vice was squeezing his brain flat. As for his leg…well there was nothing to describe the absolute agony radiating from the limb. The only thing that John could do was scream and hope that someone would take a gun and put him out of his misery.

A face hovered over him. It looked like Tom Marston's. "Enjoying the pain Sheppard?"

John tried to focus but his eyes felt swollen and heavy. Tears streamed down his face making the pillow feel damp. At least he was in a bed now, but it felt awful hard and lumpy. He yelled again not bothering to keep it quiet. Then taking a deep breath, he managed to say through gritted teeth. "Please…give me…something for…the pain?" The words came out as a stuttered whisper.

"You want me to help you? I don't think so. I even gave you a pain enhancer to help matters along. Works well don't you think? Even the smallest little ache is enhanced so it feels like a major hurt. You see, giving you a bit of your own medicine is all part of the treatment…sir. Enjoy it while you can before she comes to your rescue. If you survive that long." A tight hand landed on his bad leg and John howled even louder.

A short time later, Rodney found John's new location only because he heard him the moment he entered the infirmary. He noted they had moved the colonel to the very far end, well away from other patients and even the staff. Rodney could guess why, without a doubt because of the noise. Sheppard was reeling on a dilapidated looking bed, in total agony by the looks of things. Tears streamed down his blotchy face. The veins on his neck stood hard and clearly identifiable. So much so that Rodney feared they might rupture at any minute. John's breaths came short and panting between the screams and moans. In all the years he had known him, Rodney had never seen John in such a state, not even when the Iratus bug had attached itself to his neck. Probably the only time this close was Todd feeding on him but that was a memory Rodney preferred to forget.

Rodney was at a loss as to what to do. Calling the medical staff would probably be of no help as they should have reacted by now. Luckily a new face appeared on the scene, one they both knew very well.

"Oh thank god! Carson, you can't leave him like this no matter what you may think of him."

"What me?" Beckett said, pointing to himself. "You should know better than that, Dr. McKay. I am most certainly not his doctor! And it seems you have also forgotten that I have nothing to do with hands on medicine. Besides, I believe that man deserves everything he gets." Carson turned an indifferent face towards Sheppard. "Well, I suppose even this is going a bit too far. I'll see if I can get someone to attend him."

Rodney watched the man walk off, thinking how very different he was to the Beckett he knew so well. He had never seen such an aloof, uncaring countenance on the Scot's face, ever. He began to wonder if everyone here was anything like their counterpart back home. That could mean his double was also very different. So how was he supposed to act, good or bad?

Rodney sighed and covered his face, trying hard to tune out Sheppard's continuous screams. He could feel his blood pressure begin to rise, so he took deep breaths to try and curb his anger. If he had a stroke it would do neither of them any good. A nightmare that's what it was. These people were all vindictive hypocrites. No matter what the other Sheppard's crime might be, no man deserved this sort of treatment.

Carson Becket returned a few minutes later with a doctor in tow. A man Rodney remembered from their Atlantis but couldn't put a name to, the doctor wasted no time injecting something into John's IV and thankfully a few minutes later his screams began to die down. Neither doctors said a word as they walked away.

"We've got to get out of this." Rodney muttered to himself not thinking that John had heard him. A soft whisper of thanks caught Rodney's ear before John slumped into hopefully a more restful slumber.

Rodney quickly found a chair and settled down to guard his friend while he attempted to access reports on this crazy place. Luckily, the computer he'd nabbed was unprotected and he was able to lock onto the main frame without a hitch.

Going back to the beginning he started to read. And being a very quick reader, it only took him about an hour to grasp the main details. By the end, he was shocked by just how different this reality was to their own. He would have loved to have confided in Sheppard but he was still fast asleep and Rodney didn't wish to wake him because of his pain. So as he went over the facts in his mind once again, Rodney knew for sure, they were in very deep shit.

Some minutes later, a loud groan from Sheppard pulled Rodney out of his contemplation. Fortunately, the colonel didn't wake but from the sound he'd made Rodney guess that he wasn't exactly free of pain. Again Rodney looked around the infirmary to see if anyone had reacted. No one was even looking their way. They just didn't seem to care.

However after reading the reports, Rodney was beginning to understand why. It appeared their military leader a certain Supreme Commander John Sheppard was not a very nice man. The reports hinted at possible acts of murder and torture being committed by the man on several occasions. Nevertheless, despite these facts, Rodney still considered their treatment of the man they believed to be the Supreme Commander to be overly cruel and vindictive. As such, Rodney feared for the colonel's wellbeing even more.

His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach making a very loud grumbling sound. Complaining that it hadn't been filled for quite a while but there was no way Rodney was leaving John's side until he really had to. Naturally he'd have to get food and coffee sometime soon or his hypoglycaemia would start to give him problems. Another disheartening thought suddenly kicked in. It seemed they'd had no contact with Earth since arriving five years ago. Then maybe there wasn't even any coffee to be had, just like their first year after supplies ran out and before the Daedalus arrived. To Rodney it was a most depressing thought indeed. One that wouldn't help his dilemma concerning getting them back to their reality or protecting John. He always worked far better with a strong cup of java on hand. Pushing those depressing thoughts aside because it may not be the case, Rodney got back to more important matters. Like what to do for the best. Maybe he should tell them the truth in order to save his John. But after reading the reports, he doubted very much if they would even believe him.

Rodney's concerns came to an abrupt end when Teyla stormed into the infirmary. Her anger flared the moment she saw him. Rodney cringed as she stomped over to stand directly before him with hands on her hips. She took one quick look at Sheppard and glared. "What do you think you are doing? I have waited and waited for you to return home and yet I find you still sitting here with that monster!" She pointed over her shoulder.

Her shout echoed around the entire infirmary, causing alarm among the few other patients and staff alike. Teyla didn't seem to care. Rodney opened his mouth several times to say something in his defence but nothing came out. For once, he just couldn't find the right words. He half expected to be grabbed by the ear and pulled away like an errant schoolboy. He was saved for the moment by Sheppard's loud moan.

John had had the weirdest of dreams. Something about mad pursuit by demon creatures with glowing eyes and wicked teeth...and Rodney telling him they were someplace else...in some other universe. And pain, he remembered terrible pain. It was all mixed up. Nightmarish even. A loud female voice had filtered through the turmoil, ultimately bringing him back to reality. Somehow the voice sounded familiar. _Teyla_. John opened his eyes and looked at her with the faintest of smiles. They were home. It had all been just a bad, pain driven delusion.

His leg still throbbed with almost unbearable pain but otherwise he felt marginally better. More like talking. "Hi, Teyla. Could you keep it down please? Trying to sleep here."

Little did John know that this Teyla Emmagan hadn't spoken to his counterpart for several years now, so he was totally unprepared for the venom that spilled out of her mouth. "Go to hell you bastard! For that is where you truly belong!"

Her words cut into him. Pain surged deep inside. It had nothing to do with his leg. He suddenly found it difficult to catch his breath but he forced some words out anyway. "Teyla? Have...I done...something wrong? You've...never spoken...to me like...like this before."

Teyla couldn't bear to look him and she most certainly wasn't going to answer such a stupid question. _As if he didn't know_. How dare he deny the loathing she felt for him. She kept her gaze on Rodney. "You will waste no more time with this animal. Come home now!" She grabbed Rodney's arm, pulled him up and dragged him out of the infirmary amid his yells of protest.

John stared after them in shock, unable to turn away until they were out of sight. Wiping some stray drops of water from his eyes, he sank back onto his pillow. _Must have some eye irritation. _At least that was John's excuse because Teyla's words had cut him like a blade to the heart and he felt like crying for the first time in years.

It looked like Rodney hadn't been kidding when he said this was another reality. And it seemed he was enemy number one, at least as far as the medical staff and Teyla were concerned. The thought hurt John more than anything but he'll show them. Show them that he wasn't such a bad guy.

John settled down to sleep some more as that seemed like the best option for escape right now. Maybe he'd wake next time and find this had all been just another nightmare. Yet deep down he knew it wasn't, and despite the extremely uncomfortable bed, John soon began to drift.

Just as he drifted off, a thought came to mind. _Hope Rodney manages to get back soon_. Because for once in his life, John knew he needed his protection and not the other way round.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Can things get any worse? 

Rodney had no opportunity to explain things as Teyla flatly refused to listen to him. She simply threw him a blanket and told him he was sleeping on the couch tonight, for which Rodney was internally thankful. Then he was forced to say good night to a child that certainly wasn't related to him in any shape or form. The boy's features and mop of dark hair bore a close resemblance to their Torren, making Rodney wonder if some version of Kanaan was the real father. If that were the case then where was theman? The child's name was simply Torren and in no way connected to John, which came as no real surprise. The good night kiss was awkward as Rodney still wasn't that competent around kids. He left a child to sleep that looked like he wanted to cry. Thankfully the boy didn't.

Rodney then made the motions of getting ready for bed but he was really hungry by now and felt lightheaded with the first signs of hypoglycaemia. So the minute Teyla went into the adjoining bedroom after insisting that they would discuss the matter in the morning, he grabbed the laptop and quietly slipped out to head for the mess hall.

Even though it was fairly late, on Rodney's Atlantis snacks could always be found. He sincerely hoped the same applied here. Thankfully he wasn't disappointed but the food on offer left much to be desired. Because of lack of contact with Earth all the products where locally grown and traded like Tava beans. By no means Rodney's favourite. And just as he had feared there was no coffee to be had. He could have wept. Still that was the least of his problems.

Grabbing some grey looking bread and a strong smelling cheese, he made himself a sandwich of sorts. Then finding a quiet table, he booted up the computer and attempted to access the more classified files. It didn't take him long as the network security wasn't so hot. What he read left him even more alarmed. Now he could understand Teyla's revulsion. It seemed John Sheppard had killed her first partner Kanaan in what looked like an accident involving faulty weapons and things going boom. Yet again, Rodney was left if the feeling it hadn't been an accident. And so it was, the more Rodney learnt about Sheppard the more he feared for his friend. He vaguely wondered what incident in life had made the two Sheppard's so very different. Obviously the one from this reality was a cold hearted killer. But what exactly had happened to him? Where was he? Rodney hoped not on their Atlantis, otherwise he could be causing havoc and John might never be trusted again.

Meal finished, he wandered back to Teyla's quarters. Determined come morning to tell her the truth.

oOo

John didn't know what time it was but someone knocked his bed quite forcibly, causing a jolt of pain to surge through his injured leg. He bit into his lower lip and silently endured it until the pain lessened a little. However, he certainly wasn't prepared for the rough treatment that followed when he was suddenly grabbed by a large hand and forced to sit upright while a huge male orderly painfully removed his IV port. Next the man, who even made Ronon look like a dwarf, roughly pulled the hospital gown away from John's torso before brusquely pushing him back down again. It was more like a slap on the face. The orderly then proceeded to give him the roughest bed bath John had ever had to endure. Scrubbed from head to toe with what felt like a nylon brush, the man totally disregarded John's bad leg and other minor scrapes and bruises. John gritted his teeth to grin and bear it, being more embarrassed by the fact he was butt naked. Once done, the orderly pulled him upright again and redressed him in the same solid gown as before.

"Hey…how about something clean?" John protested even though it came out sounding pathetically weak. The only answer he received was a tray of grey, soggy looking food rammed onto his lap.

The movement jolted John's leg again and this time he couldn't prevent a cry of pain. The orderly just smirked and walked away, leaving John to balance the precariously placed tray. John quickly groped for the bed controller and somehow managed to find it behind his rock hard pillow. In fact, John was pretty certain the thing had rocks in it. He fumbled with the remote for a minute, trying to work out which button controlled what. Eventually he pressed the right one and managed to raise the bed enough to support his back despite the one side being slightly lower than the other. Because of that, the tray began to slip. Thankfully, at the last second, John managed to get a better hold on it before it took a dive and soiled everything. Somehow, he had the feeling that wouldn't go down very well.

Now he had chance to scrutinize the tray. The mushy offering looked worse than some of the prison fair he'd been given over the years. Even Kolya had giving him better food than this. But his great thirst and growing hunger won out. He lifted the glass of water, bringing it close to his lips and grimaced. It looked slightly discoloured, foul smelling. So despite being so very thirsty, he put it aside. That orderly was scum if he had done what John thought the water could be. He looked at the rest of the food and pushed the tray away, appetite now completely gone.

He couldn't understand why he was so weak. Although his painful leg felt hot and swollen it didn't really explain why the rest of him felt so drained of life. Like an energy bunny without its Duracell. Could be the lack of decent food and water but he had the feeling it was something else. Something connected to the whole being in the wrong reality business.

Yep, the way thingswere looking right now, this Atlantis could be the death of me, he thought gloomily. He just hoped Rodney turned up soon so at least he could ask for some fresh water and question him about it.

oOo

"I cannot understand why you would want to spend so much time with that murderer? Only the other day you were planning to remove him permanently. What exactly happened on that planet? Why have you changed so much since returning? What did he do to you?"

Rodney looked at Teyla with dismay. How could he answer her questions when he wasn't _him, _the other McKay? And this Teyla talked a hell of a lot more than theirs. He could hardly get a word in edgeways. In fact, she could rival him even on his best day. All he wanted was to get this over and done with so he could go back to Sheppard before something really bad happened to the man. He also had to find a way home. Although, he had the feeling that wasn't going to be quite so easy.

In the end, Rodney decided it was best to tell her the truth. He squared his shoulders and turned to face her. "If you'd let me just explain for just a minute. I can't tell you anything because I'm not your Rodney and the man in the infirmary is not…your Sheppard. I have no idea what happened but we're from an alternate reality. He's my team leader and best friend."

Teyla was speechless. She looked incredulous for a moment but it wasn't due to what Rodney had just told her about him being from another reality. Fury snapped her out of her trance and she spat. "How dare you say that! Sheppard would never be mine no matter what reality he is from! Now you claim friendship with him and I am expected to believe you?"

"Yes, yes, because it's the truth. And in our reality John Sheppard is a very good friend to us all, especially to our Teyla. In fact, I'd go so far as to say they are getting close to being together on a roman…"

The hand that landed on his cheek came totally unexpected. He'd had a few slaps in his time but that one really hurt. "I believe you have been bewitched by the devil that is Sheppard!"

Saying no more, she moved away leaving Rodney astounded. This Teyla was so unlike theirs. There was no comparison between the two. He quickly took the opportunity to slip out before she could stop him.

He didn't see the despair and tears that filled her eyes as she watched him go.

oOo

John was desperate. No one had come to attend to him since the disastrous bed bath incident, which seemed like hours ago now. The pain in his leg was becoming unbearable again. He was thirsty, hungry and cold because the single, very thin blanket provided no warmth against the draft he was sure his bed was in. He didn't know how that was possible as there were no windows that could be left open in the infirmary. On the other hand this wasn't his Atlantis, so anything was possible. And despite having nothing to drink, he was bursting to go. He had shouted and pressed the call button over and over again but no one came to his aid. Any longer and he'd have to try and get out of bed to find the bathroom. An option he didn't really want to make but it was that or risk wetting the bed, which would no doubt earn him even more mistreatment.

The minutes ticked by with still no sign of help, so John gritted his teeth and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. A dizzy spell stopped him for moment. When his head settled, he used the small side table next to the bed for support and attempted to put weight on his legs. His bad leg nearly folded under him and the pain made him lightheaded again. He counted to ten before hauling himself along using the disused IV pole for support.

His Atlantis had two bathrooms in the infirmary area, one in the main section and another in the area they used for the more seriously injured patients, which often included him. John hoped that the slightly smaller of the two bathrooms was in the same place. That meant it should be nearby. Thankfully it was.

John came to staring at an ornate partition just inches from his nose. The side of his head hurt but he couldn't remember landing on the floor. A distant memory of taking care of business then feeling woozy came to mind. The small compartment had spun and then…nothing.

He continued to stare at the wall for a while longer before realising he felt quite queasy. Not wanting to soil his hospital gown even more, he pulled himself up just enough to rest his head against the toilet bowl. He waited for the inevitable but there was nothing in his stomach to bring up. Thankfully after just a few dry heaves, the nausea subsided.

John raised his hand and cautiously fingered the egg sized lump on the side of his head. His fingers came away smeared with blood. Things can't get much worse can they? He pondered, dismally. Their blatant mistreatment still left him confused. Why were they doing it anyway?

More concerning right now though, was how the hell was he going to get back to bed? Maybe he could crawl? John tried moving but his leg told him otherwise as pain soared enough to make him clench his teeth. He sucked in a deep breath. A shiver passed through him and he guessed he might have a slight fever, although the floor was damn cold. If he stayed here too long he risked getting pneumonia. So there was nothing for it, he had to attempt the trip back again. Although first he needed a drink.

The water faucet beckoned, he made it no further than just beyond the toilet stall.

tbc

* * *

_Thanks again for the super reviews. And thanks to the guests for their comments. Sorry I can't reply personally. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep your reviews coming. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Dead, Buried or Shoved in a Cupboard?

Rodney rushed into the infirmary to find it unusually quiet. No screaming, thank goodness. There were a few patients around, right down at the lower end, either reading or sleeping. He turned into Sheppard's section expecting to see the man also sleeping. His blood ran cold. The bed was empty.

Fear drove him on as he frantically searched everywhere, even under the bed and a nearby storage locker. Coming up empty, he moved through to the occupied section looking for a member of staff. Eventually he found several having a morning tea break or whatever but no one knew where Sheppard was and as usual, no one seemed to give a damn.

"Well this is just wonderful! What a heartless place this is! Where the hell is Sheppard!" He shouted. Not a head turned his way, not even the patients. Their hatred for the man must run very deep indeed.

Rodney ambled back to Sheppard's bed and plonked himself down onto the nearby chair. He began to fret, getting close to all-out panic mode. What if Sheppard was lying in the morgue,dead because of their neglect? They could have made it look like an accident or even natural causes. And if Rodney were honest with himself, he was as much to blame because he had failed to return last night. Failed to keep a closer eye on things and protect his friend. _Oh god, John was dead. _Dead because the staff wouldn't have wanted him to survive only to punish them for their mistreatment once he'd regained his health and strength.

Rodney knew he had to go. Go to the morgue and find out the truth before seeking out their leader Director Weir. He vaguely wondered if she was in on the plot or was it the other woman they kept mentioning. But that didn't make any real sense because they seemed to think that she would protect him. Maybe the mystery woman was Weir. Whatever, it really didn't matter anymore because John was probably dead.

He stood with a heavy heart and turned to leave. Then he noticed the abandoned tray at the foot of the bed. The food looked revolting. Rodney glimpsed and turned away, convinced he'd just found the murder weapon. Poor John had probably ingested some of that and died a most horrible death from food poisoning after wrenching his guts out...or? Rodney stopped in mid-thought and turned to the bathroom door, realizing that was the one place he'd neglected to look.

Rushing towards it, Rodney moved a heck of lot faster than he normally would have. He flung himself through the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks. He was too late, he just knew it. John was sprawled halfway out of a stall…lying motionless, corpse like. Rodney couldn't move. He didn't want to face the truth, although his need to know reluctantly took him towards John's prone body anyway.

John heard footsteps approaching. He tried to move but his limbs refused to cooperate because he was so darn cold. Dizziness continued to plague him and he was afraid it would take him under again. His biggest fear was that they would leave him to die right on this spot, so he had to make an effort. It took several attempts but eventually he managed to lift his head enough to call out. "Please help me."

Rodney rushed the final distance and knelt by his friend. "John! Oh, thank god! You're alive!"

"Help me up, Rodney. Need to get to a faucet. Water…so thirsty."

Then it hit Rodney. How could he have been so stupid? Of course they might have neglected to give John enough water. Although he remembered seeing a glass on the tray, so he wondered why John hadn't drunk any of it.

Rodney helped him stand with great difficulty. Once John was fairly stable they staggered together to a basin. Rodney turned on the faucet and supported his friend while John scooped up handfuls of the life giving liquid, gulping greedily.

It was obvious that John was still in great pain. The whole time he drank, he trembled uncontrollably. More alarming was the clammy, yet frigid feel to his skin. It worried Rodney. "Oh, you're so cold. What were you doing in here unaided anyway?" Then he realised what a stupid question that was.

John turned pain filled eyes to his friend. "What's really going on here, Rodney? Why do they hate me so much? I needed help but none came. Had to try and get here myself or risk wetting…"

"Okay, I get the picture." Rodney looked at him with an earnest expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, I should never have let that dreadful version of Teyla drag me away. She was just so insistent. Trust us to land in a totally screwed up reality. Seems your counterpart, a certain Supreme Commander Sheppard, is a tyrant and murderer. He's only tolerated by some mystical woman whom I have yet to meet because she seems to be offworld someplace. Everyone else hates you, including my counterpart. Apparently during this mystery woman's absence, the other McKay was supposed to have taken Sheppard somewhere to get rid of him…permanently. I've yet to find out how he planned to do it. I told Teyla the truth but she didn't listen to a word I said, insisting that any Sheppard no matter what reality he was from must be evil. "

"Oh, just great." John had already stopped drinking, mainly because he didn't want to make himself sick. With his small amount of energy spent, he really couldn't stay upright any longer or he'd risk passing out again. "Lower me to the floor and then we'll try to come up with a plan."

"Yes, yes, of course." Somehow, Rodney managed to get John settled into a sitting position and John immediately lowered his head between his knees. Fearing that his friend was close to passing out, Rodney quickly took off his jacket and placed it around the shivering colonel's shoulders before settling down beside him. "You ok?"

"Just give me a minute, a bit lightheaded."

Rodney glanced towards the doorway. They could be discovered at any minute either by a patient or member of staff. Not that he cared. No doubt they already knew Sheppard had gone in here, so were probably avoiding the place like the plague. Only the problem, Rodney knew he needed to get some pain relief for John and would probably also need help getting him back to bed. He doubted if he could find anyone willing to do so but he would do his best to persuade someone. In the meantime, this place was about as private as it got inside the infirmary. Meaning they could have a good talk, if John could stand it and not pass out on him.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when John suddenly whispered. "We need to convince them somehow. Convince them we're not from here."

"Yes, well that went down really well with Teyla."

"She sounds a bit of a bitch to me." John hated saying that about the woman he admired so much and in truth, loved but she wasn't their Teyla.

"That's for sure. I think I really should try talking to Director Weir. "

"Elizabeth's alive?"

"Yes, of course." Then Rodney remembered that he hadn't mentioned anything about this reality. "I haven't told you much about these people have I?"

"Nope, other than Sheppard being a killer."

"Okay, I'll give you a quick rundown. Like us it all started with the same group of intrepid explorers. There may have been a few differences in personnel but nothing major. Did I tell you I ran into Peter Grodin? Gave me a bit of a shock, I'm telling you. Oh and Zelenka is a bit of a pig in this reality. Never seen such a..."

Interrupting, John sighed. "Rodney, please get on with it."

"Yes right, well their actions thereafter were very different from ours. I'll start with the people we know best first. Carson Becket is a microbiologist and not an MD. He already told me that when I asked him to help you." Rodney shuddered at the memory before continuing. "Like me, McKay is a brilliant astrophysicist but for some reason he has to work under Dr. Zelenka. If we ever get back home I'm never going to mention that bit of information to Radek."

John snorted and Rodney gave him a dirty look. If John had been feeling better, he would have made much more of it. "Don't worry. I'll need to keep quiet about my counterpart too."

Rodney nodded. "Oh yes, most certainly. Anyway where was I? Ah, yes, Director Elizabeth Weir is their appointed leader. She wasn't a civilian diplomat working for the UN like our Elizabeth was. She's a C.I.A. agent, which seems a bit odd. Then there's Sheppard. Just like you he's in charge of the military, which he appears to rule with an iron fist. He attained the position after killing Colonel Sumner. Not as an act of mercy to stop his suffering at the hands of a Wraith queen but in cold blood during a later mission. The report didn't exactly say that he killed him without mercy but I can read between the lines. The then captain appointed himself Supreme Commander with Weir's blessing.

It's seems the city rose from the sea almost the minute they arrived, meaning they didn't make contact with the Athosians until at a slightly later date and then only for trading. So the Wraith never attacked Athos and the Athosians never came to live on Atlantis or the mainland. Of course because of that, the Wraith never woke early."

"One good thing then." John muttered.

"Yes, but I'd say it's the only good thing. Anyway, Sheppard still formed a team consisting of Ford, Bates and a marine called Barker. During the course of the first year they all died in some horrible way, except Sheppard of course. It wasn't until later that Teyla, Ronon and my counterpart joined the team. However it didn't last very long and the team was disbanded after some incident marked as highly classified, which I've hacked into."

Rodney didn't say any more for a moment prompting John to ask him what the file contained. Reluctantly, Rodney gave him some information. "The details are somewhat vague but it seems Sheppard committed cold blooded murder again. This time Kanaan was his victim. He was Teyla's partner in this reality too. There was some other incident mentioned but I haven't had time to access it yet.

John looked shocked. "So in this parallel universe Sheppard murdered Sumner, Kanaan and probably a host of others. No wonder I'm hated so much, especially by Teyla."

Rodney held up a finger. "I prefer to call it an alternate reality."

John sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have you a clue as to how we're going to get back to our reality then?"

Rodney looked a bit guilty. "At the moment I haven't. I don't even know how we got here, yet alone how we're going to get back. I'm sure my counterpart did something to land us in this mess. So my best bet is to try and find out exactly what he did."

"Okay, you do that. In the mean time I'll try to stay alive, although that doesn't look like an easy task."

Rodney resisted the urge to poke John in the arm for sounding so negative, even though it was probably true. Such an attitude was so unlike the Colonel that Rodney didn't know how to respond to him, so he didn't. Instead, he said. "I haven't quite finished telling you everything yet. Probably the most astounding difference is the fact that these people have never made any further contact with Earth. In fact, it appears some believed Earth has suffered from a major catastrophe. Nobody knows for sure because there just isn't enough power to try a dial out. It seems ZPM's are a rare commodity in this reality, too."

"Okay." John took a deep breath against the continuous pain and discomfort. He really would welcome some pain relief right now but it probably wasn't forthcoming. "You know this whole thing with their nasty Sheppard has me wondering why they're willing to treat me so badly. Surely they should be very concerned about any punishment I might deal out once I'm healthy."

"Hmmm…you would think so wouldn't you, which has me pretty sure they're confident you won't survive."

"Jeez thanks, Rodney. That's really reassuring."

"Yes. That's why I can't leave you alone, at least not until you're able to defend yourself."

John looked a bit offended but he knew there was truth in Rodney's words. "If you have to stay with me, how are you going to find a way out of this…huh? Just find me a weapon." Then John realised just how stupid that request was. He shook his head, very carefully so as not to aggravate his growing headache. "Forget I said that. If I resort to violence then I'm no better than that other Sheppard."

Rodney nodded. "Anyway, their method of killing you is neglect by simply not bothering to treat you. How's the leg?"

"Killing me."

"Exactly!" Rodney had been afraid of that. "So if you were to die because of the animal bite then they could easily get away with it. Tell this mystery woman that they did all they could for you but the animal's teeth caused a massive infection that even their best antibiotics couldn't cure."

John went pale. "Thanks once again, Rodney."

"What!"

"Because of their lack of contact with Earth, maybe they haven't even got any antibiotics."

"Oh come on, give the likes of Carson Becket a little more credit than that. I'm sure he's come up with several of his own by now."

John rubbed his aching forehead. "Sorry, not thinking straight. I guess you're right but how do I know if they're even giving me anything?"

Rodney glanced at the dressing on John's leg. It looked badly soiled like it could do with changing. Mind made up, Rodney suddenly stood up and marched out of the room. John called after him but he didn't stop to explain.

It must have been a good ten minutes before Rodney returned with a rather disgruntled Marie Ko in tow. She looked down at Sheppard with something akin to fear. "You didn't tell me it was him. He's not my patient," she murmured.

"Then whose patient is he then because they sure aren't doing a very good job." Rodney rattled. "I found him laying on the floor in a great deal of pain because nobody would attend to him. He had to make his own way here or you'd be cleaning up the mess might now."

Despite the fact that John was awake and listening, Marie said. "Why should you care, Dr. McKay? Aren't you the one with more reason to hate him than any of us?"

Not knowing what the hell she was referring to, Rodney sputtered. "I don't believe this. No matter what you may think of the patient, surely he shouldn't be left without food, water or proper toilet care."

"As far as I know he was given breakfast several hours ago. As for the other, you should take it up with his nurse."

John spoke up for the first time. "The food was inedible and the water smelt like piss."

Marie chose not to answer him. Instead, she addressed McKay. "Like I said it's a matter for his nurse and that would be Grant. He's the only one who will deal with him."

Marie started to walk away until she heard a softly spoken, '_please'_. She had never heard such feeling put into one word before. It conveyed honesty along with real desperation and genuine pain. Marie slowly turned to face the man she loathed. John looked her in the eye and quietly continued his plea for help. "My leg is...killing me. I don't know...how much longer...I can stand it. Please...I need help."

She had never heard John Sheppard say, please before but it was difficult to change her opinion of him just because of a few words. "Now you truly know what suffering feels like."

Rodney was going to said something but John continued, so Rodney let him. "Believe me...I know. I've been subjected to it often enough. I never expected it from my own people though...even if this is an alternate version of my people." John quickly sucked in a deep breath and clenched his teeth against a sudden surge of intense pain. When he spoke again his voice was strained and somewhat quieter. "I don't really...know...what your Sheppard did to deserve such bad treatment but…I want you to understand…I'm not him. Now I'm asking you to please get me something for the pain. I'm begging you."

Rodney decided to remain quiet and let Marie think about John's words before adding his own plea. He could see doubt and indecision written all over her face. When she didn't answer after several long minutes, Rodney chose to intervene. "He's telling the truth, we're from another reality and believe me this Sheppard is a good man." John looked up in surprise. It wasn't often Rodney praised others.

Marie had tried to avoid looking directly at Sheppard but after Rodney's words, she turned and searched his face intently, realising that there was something different about him. Not that she was intimate with the Supreme Commander by any means. He scowled but it was caused by pain not arrogance. Despite his illness, this man looked younger, softer, and somehow more handsome. She was sure his eyes would convey warmth if he wasn't feeling so awful.

Rodney could see the change in her attitude. "So as head nurse are you going to be able to help him?"

Marie looked slight offended. "Although I don't know how an alternate reality is possible, you must be telling the truth because I qualified as a doctor several years before coming out to Atlantis. Okay, I'll go and get the things I need to treat him for the pain before we try to move him. Although I now believe your story, I must warn you that others may not."

With that she took one final glance at Sheppard and started to walk away. Before she left the room she clearly heard him utter a heartfelt, _thank you_. Marie shook her head in disbelief.

By the time she'd left, John was nearly out of it. He just wanted relief from his pain, no matter what.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Warning a few swear words in this chapter

Chapter 6 – Thank the Angel of Mercy

True to her word Marie returned ten minutes later. She quickly gave John a shot of painkiller stating that it worked as well as morphine, which they no longer had a supply of. Thankfully, its effectiveness must have been the same and John was able to breathe a sigh of relief as his pain began to fade. However, the analgesic also left him feeling incredibly drowsy. John felt like stretching out right there on the bathroom floor but Marie had other ideas as she quickly changed his hospital gown for a nice freshly launder one. It was gently done and she kept his dignity intact, unlike that awful male orderly from before. Then with Rodney's aid, Marie helped him to stand and together they carefully moved him back to his bed.

Once he'd settled, Marie quickly pulled some privacy screens around him and got to work changing the leg dressing and seeing to the small head wound caused by hitting the toilet bowl. Not wishing to be a witness to that, Rodney decided to stay on the other side. He also wanted to keep an eye on the staff just in case anyone got noisy and started asking awkward questions. Luckily they were left alone, although a few odd looks were send their way from time to time.

Marie called him in some twenty minutes later. John seemed to be totally out of it and Rodney turned to her with a worried look. "The analgesic knocked him out but at least he was unaware while I worked on his leg. It's a good job you convinced me to check as there are signs of an infection setting in. It's not too bad at the moment and should respond to treatment but I will need to keep an eye on it."

Rodney nodded. "That's good. I mean getting treatment for Sheppard, not the fact he has an infection."

Marie smiled. "I know what you meant, doctor.

"Yes right, so what's really going on here? I mean surely even the worse tyrant is taken better care of when injured. At least they are where we come from."

Marie looked slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry if we seem very callous to you but we have our reasons."

"Oh, would you like to explain them?"

Marie looked unsure. "I will have to make it quick before I'm missed. This is not my section and the CMO may question it."

"Yes, yes, of course, we wouldn't want you getting into trouble now would we." McKay's reply sounded sarcastic even to his own ears. He suddenly regretted his tone as he really couldn't afford to alienate her.

Thankfully, Marie chose to ignore it and pointed to Sheppard. "That man is responsible for the death of over ninety people and the torture of at least three that we know of."

"You mean his counterpart."

Marie nodded and looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, this will take some time getting used to. As for our Sheppard, wherever he is, I have no idea why he was chosen for this expedition. Although in the beginning he wasn't quite so bad. Very arrogant, acted like he owned everything, but at least he didn't resort to torture and murder until she came along."

Rodney murmured. "Oh here we go again, the mysterious she. Who is this woman?" Then without waiting for a reply, he continued. "Surely Sheppard was chosen because of his strong ATA gene."

Marie looked at him, surprised. "Sheppard hasn't got the ATA gene and Dr. Beckett's treatment never worked on him. And to answer your first question, the woman I'm referring to is Albina Kolya. She arrived as a Genii advisor some four years ago on the recommendation of her brother Acastus. It was shortly before Colonel Sumner was killed."

Shocked by the news, Rodney totally overlooked the last bit. "What Koyla has a sister in this reality?"

"If you never had a version of her in your reality then you should consider yourselves very lucky because believe me the woman is cunning and manipulative. She has Director Weir eating out of hand and Sheppard is her lover. I also strongly believe that she has been behind many of his evil deeds, including the loss of over sixty of her own people when Ladon Radim needed help and sanctuary after an aborted coup d'état to overthrow Cowen and her brother. Sheppard callously raised the shield claiming he did it to protect the city when in actual fact Ladon and his people had been granted asylum. Ladon was tricked by Weir and died for it. Weir always claimed it wasn't her idea but she never removed Sheppard from command."

Rodney shook his head in disbelief. Although it sounded somewhat similar to what Sheppard had been forced to do in order to protect their Atlantis. Rodney decided not to mention it as he most certainly didn't want to make his friend look equally as bad in any shape or form. "So why has no one tried to get rid of this Genii woman?"

"Fear of reprisals I suppose. We have very little in the way of our own resources anymore. The Genii under Chief Cowen and Commander Kolya acting as military advisor have a great deal of influence throughout Pegasus. Sheppard keeps his small number of troops equipped with their weapons and the Genii have even started manufacturing ammunition for our guns now that our original supplies have totally run out. We now rely entirely on trading for food and other commodities, with the Genii being our biggest partners. They would only have to say a word to others and that could all stop."

Rodney looked thoughtful. "Yes, I can see that would be a problem. What I don't understand is why you would risk treating Sheppard so badly? Surely he could report your actions to this Albira person."

"It's Albina, Dr. McKay. Although she's not on Atlantis at the moment, you'd better not mispronounce her name in front of her or she'll have you quietly removed. She already has no great love for you. I mean our Dr. McKay."

"Oh right, so she's the real power around here. But after all you've just told me I intend to be long gone before she returns. I need to get Sheppard away from her. Now you haven't answered my question concerning any possible reprisals Sheppard could take. Where is this Albina woman anyway?"

Marie glanced beyond the screen. "I must go in a minute. Six days ago her brother was taken ill and from all reports he is still suffering. She will not leave his side until he is fully recovered. I do not know how our McKay and Sheppard came to go offworld. They normally never work together anymore because they absolutely detest each other. Anyway when the man we thought was Sheppard came back injured some saw it as an opportunity to get rid of him. If the animal bite were to become infected it was seen as our best chance. I really wasn't happy about it because Sheppard always has an uncanny habit of bouncing back. And the rest of the staff is well aware of that too. In view of what I now know, I will take a blood sample just in case one of our staff has given him something to hinder his recovery. Just as a precaution you understand."

Alarmed, Rodney said. "You mean he could have been poisoned,"

"I don't suppose so, not at this stage but..," She stopped to think about it, "if it looks like he is recovering well then someone might try to intervene. When I really think about it he is probably not that safe here so we need to get him away to some place more secure within the city." Rodney nodded his consensus and they agreed to talk about it later.

Marie quickly took the blood sample and left before she was missed. At least she had hoped so but the minute she returned to the main section; the head of medical Dr. Biro approached her. "What were you doing in Sheppard's section for so long, doctor?"

Marie smiled at the woman. "Just making sure the infection is spreading."

Biro nodded. Their plan was coming along nicely.

oOo

He'd been sitting and reading for what felt like hours. No one had bothered him, not even to check on Sheppard. Although once again that came as no big surprise. There had also been no sign of Teyla, leaving Rodney to wonder what the other McKay's relationship with her was truly about. The visit he'd been dreading the most was a potential one from Ronon. Although probably an impossible task, Rodney had planned to try and convince the big guy of their true identity. In a way he was kind of relieved when the Satedan had failed to show because he really hadn't been looking forward to that encounter, not one bit. Of course it could still happen but it was getting pretty late now.

Marie hadn't turned up either and Rodney was beginning to wonder if anything had happened to prevent her from doing so. If they were going to move Sheppard now would be the best opportunity as most of Atlantis was probably already asleep or off duty.

Rodney put aside the laptop. It was out of power anyway. The more he'd read about this place the more he disliked it. And he was no closer to understanding what may have caused the rift in the space/time continuum. What he really needed to know was where the other McKay had taken Sheppard and what they had done while there. All he'd managed to find out was that the gene therapy had worked for McKay. Meaning the scientist could use Ancient tech. So had he used it on some artefact or whatever that could have permanently removed Sheppard? On the other hand, why would such an action cause a tear to another reality? Dilemma, dilemma. His poor brain working overtime and not finding any results. It was something Rodney just detested.

Another oddity about this reality was the fact that Sheppard didn't have the ATA gene. Surely he came from the same line of ancestry as their John Sheppard? It just went to show that one small diversion could change something as important as a gene and yet not a person's appearance because it was obvious that the two Sheppard's must look alike, otherwise people would have questioned it. Wouldn't they?

John had stirred several times but never fully woken. So Rodney was totally unprepared, startled even when his voice suddenly broke into his contemplation. "Have you been here all the time?"

Rodney turned to the bed. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Cause staying here is not getting you any closer to getting us home."

Rodney threw him a peeved look. "Well that's gratitude for you."

John sighed. He really didn't need this. "Look I'm grateful, really I am but it's just that I want to go home and get some proper care. And I'm sure you do too."

Rodney nodded. He had to admit, John was right on that score. "You sound a bit stronger."

"I wish. The pain killer Marie gave me has worn off but I still feel kind of woozy."

Rodney reached over and felt John's forehead. "Hmmm…you do feel kind of hot."

"I said woozy not feverish."

When Rodney really thought about it, he'd been feeling kind of woozy ever since they arrived in this crazy place. Suddenly concerned about his own health, he asked. "Have you always felt it?"

"Between the pain and everything else…yeah…I guess you could say that. Why are you asking?"

"Cause I've felt it too. It could be something to do with this reality and the fact we don't belong here."

John rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "Yeah that's for sure. So…are you going to work on finding a solution?"

Rodney looked unsure because that meant leaving John unattended. If only Marie would return and help him get Sheppard to a safer place.

John saw the doubt on his friend's face. "Rodney, you can't protect me the whole time. I'll just have to take my chances unless…," he stopped to think about it for a minute, "Unless...you help me get to Sheppard's quarters."

"What?"

"Have you gone deaf? I said…"

"Yes, yes, I know what you said but why his quarters?"

"Well, I'm not getting any help here. In fact, you're probably right in thinking that my life might be in danger. So I need a safe place to hole up. If the other Sheppard is anything like me then you can secure his room to prevent any unwanted visitors. And you'd be free to do your research from any work-station he might have in his room or you could go to McKay's lab."

"Hmmm…there could be codes but I can probably easily hack them." When Rodney thought about it, it made sense. He still worried about how he'd care for John while working on their problem. Despite the slight improvement in John's colour, he still looked like death warmed over. And he probably needed more pain relief and medication for his leg, but it seemed Marie had gone back on her word. So it was up to him to see John to safety.

"Okay but how am I going to get you there and how do we know where Sheppard's quarters are? They may not be in the same place as yours."

"Good question." John answered tiredly. He'd been awake no more than ten minutes, yet the pain was already notching up quite steadily.

Unbeknown to men, Marie had heard the last of their conversation. She popped her head around the partition. "I think I can help you there, Dr. McKay."

Rodney turned to look at her. "Oh, thank God. For a while I thought you weren't coming back."

"I am sorry, but I couldn't make it too obvious or Biro would be onto me again. She is off duty right now but I had to wait for the night staff to be busy with a patient or on their break before I could risk coming up here."

Both Rodney and John looked astounded at mention of Biro but it was Rodney who spoke, "Dr. Biro as CMO. Who would have thought that?"

"Yeah, this place gets stranger by the minute." John murmured.

Marie made no comment as she didn't have time to ask about their Dr. Biro. She glanced beyond the curtain screen and seeing that the coast was clear she quickly checked John's leg and was about to give him another shot of pain medication when his hand stopped her.

He gave her a weak smile. "Please, nothing too strong. At least not until we're out of the infirmary, I need my wits about me."

"Moving could hurt you."

John shot her a look. "Yeah, probably but I'll manage somehow."

For the first time, Marie gave him a small smile. This man was certainly very different from the Sheppard she hated so much. And she guessed he could be quite a charmer at times. "Okay then, I'll get a wheelchair and then Dr. McKay can take you to Sheppard's quarters. Unfortunately, I can't be seen with you. So I'll give you directions and drop by later to give you some medication, Supreme Commander."

"It's Colonel."

"Oh. You know I'd love to hear all about your reality if we ever get the chance."

John smiled at her. "Hope we do."

But he wasn't smiling by the time they got him into the wheelchair. Damn leg. The pain felt sharp and agonising. It took all his willpower not to scream out, knowing that would alert the night staff. Not that they would probably care but he didn't want Marie getting into trouble because of him.

The trip to Sheppard's quarters went without a hitch. They'd received a few strange looks along the way, although the passageways had been pretty deserted. It was only when they reached their destination that things got a little hairy.

A lone guard stood to ram rod straight directly before the door. What he was guarding was anyone's guess. The moment he saw Sheppard, he came to attention and gave a crisp salute. "Sir!"

_So this was one of Sheppard's lapdogs. _Rodney wondered when one would show up. It just surprised him that one hadn't before. He was also slightly shocked to see Sheppard's door protected by a code pad key system instead the usual Ancient door just hoped John would know what to do. Surprisingly, he did.

Keeping his voice deep and steely, John asked. "Been guarding my door all this time, Maynard?"

The man came to attention again. "Yes, sir! As per orders, sir!"

Luckily, John knew this man. Even in his reality Maynard was a bit of a boot licker. Unfortunately, John didn't know if the man's rank of corporal was the same and he really didn't feel like playing this game. He was woozy, in pain and desperately wanted to lie down again, so it wasn't an act when he scowled at the man with great loathing.

In a growling voice, he asked. "What the fuck do you think you were guarding?"

Maynard looked a bit confused. "I always guard your door, sir! Whether you're here or not, sir!"

"Right answer! Now open up and leave me in peace." John gambled that the man knew the access codes otherwise they were really screwed.

Maynard quickly punched in a code and Rodney tried to memorise it but his view was obscured by the guard's hand. No matter, he was sure he could change that once inside.

Giving McKay an odd look, Maynard moved to take control of the wheelchair. "I'll take it from here, Dr. McKay." His words were spoken with a definite air of distain.

Sheppard snapped. "You'll do no such thing, Corporal!"

Maynard looked shocked. "It's Sergeant, sir!"

"Not for long if you don't shut the fuck up! Now get the hell out of here. I don't want to see your face before my door again until I decide otherwise or I'll have you flogged!" By this time John was sweating profusely and he just hoped Maynard took the hint. Thankfully, he did but not before giving them a perplexed look and probably a rude gesture once he was out of sight.

John sighed with relief. However, the tension still remained. He rubbed his forehead to try and ease it, hardly noticing as Rodney wheeled him into a surprisingly unadorned room. None of the John's paraphernalia cluttered the area, which was hardly surprising considering they'd had no contact with Earth since arriving.

However, the bed was huge and very comfortable looking. It dominated nearly half the room. It was so unlike John's narrow, overly short bed back home. Despite that, John really had no desire to sleep in it because the other Sheppard had. He said so to Rodney even though he knew he was being petty. Especially as he had slept in far worse over the years, including ratty, mattress less prison beds and dirty floors.

Rodney thought about the Albina woman and what might have occurred in the bed, so he kind of agreed with John. Although he couldn't stop his sarcasm from surfacing, "Oh…I'm so sorry but the Hilton is fully booked right now, sir." He moved to the bed and tested the sheets. They looked freshly laundered and not slept in. "Beggars can't be choosers, Colonel. Bed looks clean. Now get in before you…faint."

If John had been feeling better he would have made a comment to that. All he said was. "Secure the door first and don't let anyone in other than Marie."

After having a drink of water, John hit the pillows a few minutes later. He was quickly out for the count much to Rodney's relief. At a loss to know what to do next, Rodney took a look around the rather unappealing room. It was roughly the same size as John's own quarters back on their Atlantis but there the comparison ended. Apart from the opulent bed and a couple of chairs, the only other furniture was a rather tall cupboard over in one corner and a small round table next to it. They looked crudely made and certainly not of Ancient design.

Rodney walked up to the cupboard and flung open the doors, expecting to find nothing but clothing. However, although one side did hold some neatly folded garments, in the other section sat a TFT monitor with a desktop computer beneath. Rodney pulled up a chair and after checking the connections, he booted up. Then he quickly got to work hacking the security codes that locked his access. It didn't take him long.

From initial information, Rodney surmised that the Supreme Commander appeared to be a complete moron. Nowhere near as smart as his friend, not that he would ever tell him that. And that was it…it wasn't just the lack of a gene that separated the two. Rodney scrutinised a photo of the man in question. He magnified it several times just to make sure until only the Commander's face filled the screen. The countenance that stared back at him was similar in many ways to the man lying in the bed but there were also several disparities. For starters he looked somewhat older. Okay that could be explained away by life style, like maybe he smoked or drank too much, but the eyes…there was no warmth…no compassion in them at all. Rodney had seen John look stern when dealing with the enemy, although never like this. The Commander's eyes revealed total cold hardness, as if completely devoid of any feeling or empathy. Most likely the man cared about absolutely nothing or anyone. He portrayed a man who would never sacrifice his life to save others. Then Rodney remembered he had killed. Maybe that's what killing in cold blood did to a person.

Other small differences were apparent too. The hair was worn really short. At least in the photo, which appeared to have been taken some six months ago? Being shorter it looked less messy and appeared a shade darker. The pull of his mouth showed scorn and conceit. His nose looked a slightly different shape, longer more hawk-like and a bit straighter. The face seemed fuller and the body come to that, obviously the man liked his food or didn't exercise as much as John. But it was the ears that gave away the most. They were far less elflike…more rounded. So how come that could have been missed by Teyla and the others? It was most likely because they never really looked at him anymore, at least not face to face. Like Teyla had said, to them any Sheppard was probably evil no matter what. And Rodney had loudly confirmed his identity in the gateroom upon arrival, so there had been no real need to scrutinize the man. It was also possible that they didn't even know about alternate realities, never having contact or problems with the like. Marie's initial lack of understanding seemed to confirm that, although she certainly appeared to be convinced now.

Naturally, Rodney began to wonder if the other McKay bore any resemblance to him. His curiosity had him looking through the photo files to see if a picture was stored. He foundabsolutely nothing, so it seemed McKay was truly disliked by Sheppard. There was also nothing on Teyla or Ronon only a few pictures of a woman whose beauty could easily rival that of Elizabeth or Teyla.

The door chime sounded just as he was about to try find out who the gorgeous woman was, although he had a good idea. Thankfully it was Marie. Rodney quickly let her in before anyone noticed. She gave John some shots, which he didn't even wake from. Then she promised to be back around midmorning, if at all possible. With something to eat Rodney hoped, otherwise he'd have to venture out and find something for them.

He spent the rest of the night doing research but got no closer to finding out how the rift could have occurred. Just as Rodney suspected, the woman in the photo turned out to be Albina Kolya. With her dark hair and very attractive features she bore no resemblance to her brother in any shape or form, except her eyes. They held the same malevolence he'd seen in Acastus. This woman was dangerous and Rodney could well believe the truth behind Marie's words.

Short before dawn, exhaustion finally won out and Rodney fell asleep, slumped in the very uncomfortable chair.

tbc

* * *

_So pleased to get some super reviews for the last chapter. Much appreciated. Keep them coming._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - They didn't brush their teeth did they.

"McKay, wake up."

Rodney jolted awake, confused. Who had called him? "What!"

"Door chime."

Finding it difficult to stir, Rodney wondered what time it was as he struggled upright on legs half dead from sleeping on the hard, awkward chair. Not looking at Sheppard he staggered to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Marie, Dr. McKay. You better let me in before someone sees me."

Rodney opened the door just wide enough to let the woman slip by him. "Sorry. Is it that late already?

But Marie didn't answer as she quickly moved toward the bed. Concerned, she sat down and placed her hand upon the colonel's forehead and for the first time Rodney noticed how ill Sheppard looked. "How long has he had a fever like this?"

"Err…I…."

John answered for him. "Didn't like to disturb him, he was sleeping so peacefully."

Marie looked puzzled. "Are you always so considerate?" John shook his head, which caused the buzzing in his ears to increase. "No matter but I wish you had of woken him earlier. On the other hand he couldn't very well have turned up in the infirmary." She stuck a thermometer in his ear. "You've got quite a temperature. I'd better see what the bite wound is doing. Then I'll try another medication to get that fever down and fight whatever infection has set in. Your blood work didn't show any abnormalities other than a raised white cell count, which is your body's natural response against bacteria. There were also traces of a pain inducer."

Rodney couldn't keep quiet about that. "A what?"

"A substance that enhances pain, Dr. McKay."

"Yes, yes, I realise that. Just didn't know such a thing existed."

Then John remembered the cruel face hovering over him, telling him the same. "He told me he'd used one."

Marie looked alarmed. "Who used it on you?"

"He looked a little like our Dr. Marston. The same doctor who administered a pain killer later."

Marie simply nodded. She knew it was probably Marston, although there was nothing she could do about it. But before explaining she got to work removing John's leg dressing.

"Unfortunately there are several substances found throughout Pegasus that are known to enhance pain. It's especially effective when substantial pain is already present, as in your case, Colonel. It must have been injected directly into your IV port but the good news is your system will have already begun to flush it out." Marie looked down at wound and sighed. "I'm afraid the bad news is that the wound has become quite infected. Sorry, I'm going to have to do a debridement and I can only give you a local for it."

John had had the procedure done before but under a general anaesthetic. He wasn't looking forward to it. "Do what you have to because I really need to get back on my feet."

"Believe me when I say that will be a while yet. Okay, I will need your help, Dr. McKay." Marie requested.

Rodney went quite pale but although he didn't like the idea, he knew it was the only way to help Sheppard. If John could face it then so could he. And he'd delivered Teyla's baby so how hard could this be? He'd have to put on a brave front and not look too closely. So Rodney squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and asked what needed to be done.

He was very thankful when the procedure didn't take too long and Rodney was pretty sure Sheppard was too. He noted that Marie seemed satisfied with the outcome. She then injected several medications to help fight the fever before giving John some water. He nodded his thanks and settled down afterwards to sleep some more.

Marie turned to McKay with a sigh. "We'll have to wait and see how well he responds to the treatment." She suddenly stopped talking and really scrutinized Rodney before saying. "You still look tired and you must be hungry. Why don't you get something to eat while I stay here?"

"Oh yes, I'm hungry but am I safe going out there? I mean won't Teyla be on the war path?"

Marie chuckled. "That's good question. I really don't know for sure. There's talk that she may have disowned you, believing that you have been influenced by the devil. She means John Sheppard by that. Although you should be okay if you just go to the mess hall. She prefers to cook her own meals, so she rarely goes there."

_Teyla can cook? That's different._ "Aren't they asking questions about Sheppard?"

"Plenty. Everyone knows you took him to his quarters. That's why they think you've been influenced by something that happened on the planet."

Rodney glanced at his sick friend. "Oh yes, if only I could get that information."

"I'm sorry, even if you had the location you couldn't take him back to your reality just yet. He's far too sick to move at the present time. Oh and Director Weir is back. She's asking after Sheppard's wellbeing, so she may visit him soon."

Rodney didn't like the sound of that. "I didn't even know she hadn't been in the city?"

"Sorry, I thought you knew that. She has a lover on Athos. Spends quite a lot of time with him"

Rodney looked astounded. "Really?" There was so much he didn't know yet about this reality.

Seeing the worry on Rodney's face, she added. "I'll try and put her off for a while. Okay. Anyway because she is back our people will have to co-operate more in treating Sheppard."

Rodney nodded gratefully. They certainly weren't ready for an encounter with Weir yet.

oOo

Marie wiped Sheppard's body down in an effort to cool him. It seemed a useless gesture for nothing she did reduced the high fever that now burned within the man. She squeezed out the cloth and repeated the procedure while McKay snored lightly in a nearby chair. He had done his bit during the long day. They both had after Marie had reported in sick in order to spend more time with the ailing colonel.

She had seen the fear on McKay's face. Fear of losing a friend. Of being left alone in this strange situation. It was obvious that their friendship meant an awful lot to both men and Marie intended to help them all she could. To help prevent the loss of one but sometimes it seemed like an impossible task. Especially when their medicines didn't seem to be working against whatever bacteria had been in the creature's mouth. If only they still had a supply of the strong antibiotics they'd brought from Earth.

Several hours before Marie had confided in Dr. Beckett. Told him she was convinced these men weren't the ones they knew. Like McKay had said…were from another reality. She had explained how different they seemed, especial Sheppard in both looks and personality. Beckett hadn't appeared swayed but had promised to take a further look at the dead creature. Extract some samples of saliva. Look under a microscope to see if any of their medicine would do the trick to help this so called alternate version of John Sheppard. Marie had been grateful, although not very hopeful. Before leaving Beckett to do his work, she had asked him to check Sheppard's blood for the ATA gene as that would be definite proof of the man's identity. Beckett had agreed.

Yet every time she had changed the dressings, Sheppard's leg wound had looked better with no sign of the infection spreading. So Marie could only deduce that the bacteria were already in the blood stream before she had done the debridement. If so it would be very hard fight indeed. One she was afraid they were losing. In a way…very sad because she had a feeling this Sheppard was someone special and not only to McKay.

When the door chime sounded and Marie nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked to her time piece, noting it was late evening already. No wondered the fever was at its highest peak.

Before she could move, McKay staggered to the door. "Who is it?" he shouted.

"Och, Dr. McKay, it's me. Now let me in before someone sees me here and sends me to have ma head examined."

Rodney looked puzzled as Marie had not mentioned confiding with Carson Beckett. She gently called "It's all right let him in." So Rodney quickly nodded and let the Scot pass.

Carson stood before the bed trying to keep his distain from showing. _He had never liked the man or McKay come to that. _Sheppard looked dreadful and despite his feelings towards the man, Carson feared he was already too late. He didn't say a word, didn't discuss the matter before moving directly to the dying man. Holding John's limp and sweaty arm, he injected a substance directly into a vein.

"What was that?" Rodney demanded. Concerned that Beckett may have done more harm than good.

"We've nothing to lose. That medicine will either help him or do nothing to prolong the inevitable. It does seem you're telling the truth because he definitely has the ATA gene. But no matter where he comes from it makes no difference because he is dying. The bacteria in the creature's mouth contained a very nasty cocktail indeed. Kind of reminds me of the Komodo Dragons back on Earth. Anyway that's the strongest medicine we've got but it has proven effective against a number of bad cases of infection we've had to deal with over the last few years since our antibiotics ran out."

Rodney looked shocked. When he really thought about it the creatures did kind of remind him of the Komodo Dragons only they walked on two legs and moved considerably faster. He didn't get a chance to ask anymore as Beckett quickly left the room, stating that he had important work to do elsewhere.

Marie also stood and began to pick up her things. She was bone weary. "I'm so sorry, Dr. McKay but I really need to rest right now. There's plenty of fresh water and snacks to keep your hypoglycaemia from giving you any trouble. Keep cooling him down with cold water and pray. I'll be back first thing tomorrow to see how things are and change the leg dressing."

If necessary, she thought to herself as Marie did not expect to find Sheppard alive come morning.

tbc

* * *

_Bit of a shorter chapter this time but I wanted to post something. Thanks again for those great reviews and please keep them coming so I know you're still enjoying the story. Have a great weekend what's left of it. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Visit from the Director

Dawn broke over the city. However being this late in the season the sun had far less power. Its watery rays still warmed Marie's face as she took one last look at the beautiful blue panorama in the hope of calming her nerves. It was so quiet and tranquil out here on her favourite balcony, so peaceful that she really didn't want to move. Yet she knew she had to go and check on things in the Supreme Commander's quarters whether she liked it or not. Go see if the alternate version of Sheppard was still alive. Although still somewhat reluctant, Marie gradually turned and began to make her way towards the room two levels up. Her lack of enthusiasm had nothing to do with the man himself, she only feared for what she might find there.

Arriving at the door, her hand positively shook as she punched in the code that McKay had given her. She felt her heart rate speed-up as the door quietly slid open. Taking a deep breath she moved inside, only to stop after a few steps when she heard McKay talking.

"He was a Marine. Who would have thought that? Just goes to show not all realities have the same flow."

Marie pondered. Was McKay talking to a dead man or had a miracle happened?

Finally realising someone had entered the room, Rodney stood up to face her. He was wearing a huge smile on his face as he moved aside to let her take in the sight of his friend. "His fever broke early this morning. He seems to on the mend at last."

Coming out of her surprise, Marie put her medical bag down on the end of the bed and quickly moved to check on her patient. She glanced down at him, to assess his condition and then she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "Umm…his fever is definitely down." Marie said with her own big smile. "Truthfully, I never expected to see you alive this morning, Colonel. How do you feel?"

John licked his lips and whispered as best he could. "Like…I've been hit by a truck in…middle of Death Valley."

Marie didn't get the full meaning as she didn't know where Death Valley was but she could guess he meant a desert of some kind. Maybe it was back on Earth but with a different name. She turned to Rodney. "Did you manage to get any water down him?"

"Yes, a bit but it wasn't so easy with him being as weak as a kitten and lying flat." Rodney looked a little guilty because maybe he should have tried a little harder. Back home they would have had straws, ice chips, adjustable beds and the like.

"Okay. As we don't want you suffering from dehydration I'll start a saline drip. And try to get some more water into you. Maybe you could help support him, Dr. McKay?"

Rodney nodded.

oOo

It had been two days now since his fever had broke. Two days stuck in a stranger's room with nothing to do other than talk. At least Rodney talked while he listened. And now Rodney was telling him that Elizabeth Weir wanted to visit and John was supposed to act like the other Sheppard. How could he when he didn't even know what the man was truly like or how he would behave in certain circumstances?

He turned to Rodney. "So the other Sheppard is a Marine. Tell me a bit about him if you can."

Rodney chewed on a homemade candy bar. It was a bit too sweet and tasted vaguely like nougat. Which it probably wasn't but there were no Powerbars to be had, so these Athosian treats would have to do to satisfy his sugar needs. "Huh…I ready don't know how from just a few computer files. I….well you've seen his picture so I..."

John held up a hand to silence him. "Yeah you showed me his picture but I'm not cutting my hair that short or having you hack off the top of my ears just so I look like him. Just try otherwise..."

"Okay keep your shirt on."

"I wish." John muttered, thoroughly fed-up with still being in a humiliating hospital gown.

Rodney ignored him. "Like you, it seems he was a helicopter pilot before coming out to Atlantis. As I said he carried the rank of captain back then. I have no idea how he managed to get into the Stargate program other than he came with Colonel Sumner's troops. He was second in command until Sumner's untimely death."

"I remember you telling me that Sheppard didn't shoot Sumner to save him from being fully drained by a Wraith queen. Meaning Sheppard didn't wake the Wraith." John whispered.

Rodney sighed knowing that John still carried an awful lot of guilt over that episode, even after all these years. "No, he didn't. They seem to have steered clear of the Wraith. There's been no contact with the caretakers and they've mostly managed to stay away from any planetary culling, not that there's been much anyway since the Wraith are still hibernating."

"Yeah, wish ours had stayed that way."

"Yes, yes, don't we all but...," Rodney stopped speaking after seeing the remorseful look on John's pale face. He sighed quite loudly. "How many times do we have to tell you it wasn't entirely your fault. The minute that Wraith bitch found out about Earth from Sumner we were all doomed. She may have said the Wraith would wake when she died but I bet she'd already sent out the message. Wakey! Wakey fellow Wraith! Just found a super new feeding ground for the taking."

John had to smile at that. "Thanks for reminding me yet again and for being such a good friend. Oh and thanks for helping me out here. I really appreciate it. Wouldn't have survived without you."

Rodney looked slightly embarrassed. Such sentimentality was so unlike John. "Well, that's how it works isn't it. Besides…I'll probably need to get your sorry ass back to whatever planet the other McKay took Sheppard for the whole transfer thing to work properly." John didn't take offence and he even nodded. He knew thanks to his whole near death crisis Rodney was no closer to finding a solution. However before he could make any comments, Rodney carried on talking. "And our Teyla would probably beat me a pulp if I dumped the other Sheppard on her."

John laughed at that. "Oh you never know she might reform him. And talking of Teyla, I guess a divorce is in the books."

"Hmmm…why would she do that? You're not even married yet." Then Rodney suddenly realised John wasn't referring to their Teyla. He went a tiny bit red and cleared his throat. "I don't know if my counterpart and the other Teyla are even married. I've properly really screwed things up for him if they are. Hope he can sort things out when he returns."

John chose to ignore Rodney's first comment but he did decide to change how they referred to their doubles. "Yeah, poor McKay B will have an awful lot to sort out if he manages to return. All thanks to McKay A's sudden devotion to the terrible Sheppard A…who is mistakenly believed to be the dreaded Sheppard B. So to help matters for McKay B…," John then pointed to himself. "Sheppard A will just have to make sure he steers well clear of Teyla B."

Confused, Rodney spluttered. "A and B? What's that all about? Has the fever scrambled the last few brain cells you had?"

John looked a little peeved even though he knew Rodney didn't mean it. He couldn't help keeping sarcasm at bay though. "Well gee, thanks Rodney that's so nice of you to say so. I'll explain to you anyway even though it's really quite simple. I figured that if we give the realities a letter we won't be so confused." John grinned. "Like were the A guys as in the 'A' team or alternate team and they're the B guys as in the 'B' for bad team."

Rodney groaned. "Well, if it's not the fever then maybe Marie put something in the drug cocktail she gave you this morning?"

But when Rodney really thought about it, John wasn't too far wrong. Apart from the lovely Marie, most of the others seemed far more aggressive and aloof than their counterparts back on their Atlantis. That included Carson Beckett because despite knowing their true identity, the man hadn't bothered to visit them again. Rodney had asked Marie about it because he had been surprised that the whole city hadn't learned about Sheppard's ATA gene and true identity yet. She in turned had said it was better to keep that a secret for the time being and apparently Beckett had agreed with her. Rodney wasn't sure why but he guessed it had something to do with the political situation here causing suspicion and distrust throughout the city.

Then he thought back to yesterday's unfortunate encounter with Radek Zelenka. The little Czech had chewed him out good and proper for being away from his work for so long. Rodney had ignored him and walked away to a chorus of loud Czech words, no doubt bad swearing. Unlike the Radek he knew so well and admired for his intelligence, the Radek here had left a really bad taste in Rodney's mouth. The man came across as spiteful and ambitious to the extreme. Not a person Rodney would have liked to work with and hopefully, he never would have to.

John broke into his thoughts. "So what are we going to do next? We have to get out of here somehow because I have a feeling if we don't then things could go south very fast. And I'm not just talking about dealing with the people here."

Rodney now realised that John was being deadly serious. "What do you mean?" he asked, turning serious too.

"I honestly feel totally detached from this reality. It's as if the surroundings are going to slip away from me at any minute. Drag me down into a large black hole or whatever. It's just not the same as when I entered Aurora's virtual reality…."

"Because that was a virtual environment and not an alternate reality."

John threw Rodney an annoyed looked. "Whatever. Anyway, in there I still felt anchored somehow. Kind of secure despite the Wraith's influence. And another thing, I don't feel this city at all?" John suddenly realised he may have revealed too much.

Rodney looked at him strangely. "Feel the city?"

John had never told anyone this before. Even after well over six years he still found it hard to comprehend. So it had been far easier to push the fact away and pretend it didn't matter. "Okay, this is gonna sound crazy but Atlantis has always felt as if she's alive to me. Always has done. Meaning I don't need to sit in the chair to understand or interact with her. I can make doors operate or lights dim by just a thought. Kind of like the Puddle Jumpers, I thought you knew that?"

"Yes, yes, I knew that bit. So what else?"

"Nothing much but I always know when she's got a problem. As I just said, it's like she's alive somehow, always singing in my head."

"What like a bad case of tinnitus?"

John had to smile at that. "If that were the case I would have gone crazy by now. No, it's more a subconscious thing…warmth, comfort…good vibes feeling sort of thing. This Atlantis is missing that. There's no connection. It's as if she's dead or I definitely don't belong here. And I'm sure you don't either."

Rodney looked uneasy. Anything about his wellbeing concerned him. "That could explain the dizzy spells, although mine have virtually gone now."

"Maybe you've adjusted better. I still get dizzy whenever I sit up, but seeing as I've just recovered from an infection and high fever that's not too surprising."

"Hmmm…could be..." The door chime sounded interrupting Rodney's next words. He moved to answer. "That could be Weir. Are you ready to see her?"

"Nope. Think I'll pretend to sleep."

"Coward." Rodney muttered as he prepared to open the door and let her in.

oOo

Director Weir turned out to be nothing like their Elizabeth Weir had been in both personality and looks. Minus the pretty wavy hair, the Weir that stood before them now wore hers so short she could rival any US Marine. It gave her an air of officiousness and haughtiness that bordered on conceit. In a way though, the lack of resemblance was a relief as it saved them from feeling unduly remorseful because of their lost and the circumstances surrounding it.

Weir wasted no time in moving directly to Sheppard's bed. He sank into the pillows and half covered his face as she stared down at him for a minute or two. Then she swung around to face Rodney, giving him a suspicious look. "I don't know what's going on here, Dr. McKay? I fully understand that he can be a pigheaded tyrant when it comes to medical care. Undoubtedly that's why the infirmary staff agreed to release him back to his own room before he should have been. It's certainly not the first time they've had to do that. What I can't understand is, since when have you cared anything at all for his welfare?"

Rodney was at a loss for words. "I…err um…I…."

John quickly spoke up to save Rodney, although he kept his face muffled by the cover. "Since I ordered him to wait on me hand and foot."

Weir swivelled back to face the bed. "I beg your pardon?"

_Gods she was intimidating. _John uncovered his face and propped himself up a bit. He let his anger show by pretending she was a Wraith Queen. It wasn't too difficult. "I said I ordered him to look after me since that stupid oaf got me bitten in the first place! Now get the fuck out of my room and leave me in peace woman!"

Weir's countenance suddenly changed as some of the suspicion left her face. "I see you're getting back to normal, Supreme Commander. Good thing too as your darling Albina reports that her brother is recovering well and she should be back by the end of the week." With that she marched out of the room, not even wishing him a speedy recovery.

John groaned and sank back into the pillow. "Oh crap."

Rodney just shook his head. _Crap indeed_.

Tbc

* * *

Once again thank you for the wonderful support I'm getting for this story. A special thanks to the guests as unfortunately I can't thank you personally.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – John wants out

"Look, Rodney, I gotta get out of this room before I go stir crazy. Get to a balcony or better still the nearest pier. Get some fresh air, clear the cobwebs outta my... "

Rodney held up his hand. "Alright, I get the picture but in case you've forgotten your leg is still banged up, meaning you can't walk without aid."

Although John hated the idea, he suggested. "Then go find me some crutches or a damn wheelchair if there aren't any. After that I can go it alone."

"What!"

"Look, it's better if you're not seen with me too much. You know...bad influence and all that."

"Oh, ha, ha, Colonel. And what are you going to wear? Just those skimpy undershorts and the black tee you've been sleeping in for the last two days?" Rodney asked, pointing to John's current mode of dress. "They're okay for doing that but not for going around the city."

John rubbed his forehead. He just wanted to get out of the room. Take in some fresh sea air because he still had a headache, one that had been with him for days now. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when he didn't have some degree of discomfort since arriving in this screwed-up reality. On top of everything else, he now had a clothing problem because his own BDU's had been ruined when they'd been cut away from his leg. It seemed his black button down shirt and TAC vest had also mysteriously disappeared. That was according to the infirmary staff when Rodney had gone to ask for them. Their attitude seemed a little odd seeing as Rodney hadn't found anything like them at all in Sheppard B's cupboard apart from an old and shabby TAC vest. One that Sheppard had probably worn when he first came to Atlantis. So it appeared that no one had questioned the fact that his clothes had been so very different. Yet another oddity unless it wasn't unusual for Sheppard to turn up in something other than his uniform but if that was the case where did he keep them? Then a thought struck, maybe Sheppard kept some clothing in the Genii woman's quarters?

John glanced up at his friend, despondently. "If that's all there is for me to wear then I'll have to, won't I? But surely Sheppard B has to have something I can wear in his wardrobe?"

Rodney sighed. John wasn't going to like it. Apart from the undershorts and some old t-shirts like the one John currently had on, the only other clothing Rodney had found were a variety of black leather or heavy duty gear that would have looked good on a WWII German SS officer. In fact, they looked remotely like something the Genii might wear and that's probably where Sheppard had obtained them from. Even the rigid pant bottoms wouldn't be easy for John to wear with his bad leg. And everything was probably a size too big anyway.

Rodney told him so and cringed when John muttered that he hated this place and would rather have been eaten by the creatures. The colonel sounded so downhearted and so unlike himself that Rodney got really worried. In the end, he agreed to look for some crutches and some other clothing that John could wear.

It took Rodney well over an hour to find something suitable. It turned out to be an old pair of jogger pants that once belonged to a marine. Long since deceased apparently. Marie had found them tucked away at the bottom of an infirmary locker. At least they looked clean and not soiled with unmentionable bodily fluids. She hadn't been too happy about Sheppard venturing out on his own but fully understood his frustration now that he was feeling a little stronger. In the end, she agreed as long as Rodney could keep an eye on him, if only from a distance.

Crutches were out because there simply weren't any available, so a wheelchair it was. Although there was only one of those, the same awful thing they'd used to transport Sheppard out of the infirmary. As he wheeled the dreadful thing Rodney knew his friend wasn't going to be too pleased about it. It squeaked with every turn and there was some friction in the wheels. So Rodney decided he needed to find some oil before John could use the thing on his own.

After a small diversion to a nearby work shop where Rodney had done his best to get rid of the squeak and free the wheels, he finally approached Sheppard's door and sighed loudly when he saw that Maynard was back. "Didn't the Col….Commander tell you to get lost?"

The sergeant looked at him with something bordering on contempt. He fingered his weapon. "I don't answer to the likes of you, McKay."

Rodney spluttered and put on his best glare. The sergeant glared back. God, he really didn't know how to deal with this arrogant SOB. So without thinking about it for too long, Rodney suddenly pushed the wheelchair against the door and quickly punched in the code, hoping the sergeant hadn't seen the numbers.

Before the man had chance to stop him, the door slid open to revel a very angry Sheppard sitting on the end of the bed. Maynard was just about to make a move to grab the scientist by the collar when he quickly stalled in mid-action and quickly took a step back. Luckily for Rodney, Maynard assumed Sheppard's anger was directed at him.

Upon seeing the sergeant's actions, John's annoyance towards Rodney evaporated into thin air. He had a new and better target to vent his steam. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sergeant?" he shouted.

"I was trying to prevent this man from entering your room, sir!"

John would have given anything to have stood up and faced the man. Damn his painful leg for preventing it. He was just about ready to strip the man of his rank but something stopped him. There was a look on the man's face that told John that this version of Maynard may not be such a lapdog after all. John knew he had enough enemies already without Maynard plotting some revengeful act against the man he believed to be his commanding officer.

So John decided to tone it down. "I distinctly remember telling you not to guard my door until further notice. As for McKay, he's acting as my man servant until I decide otherwise." Then he repeated what he told Weir about McKay being the cause of all his present woes. "Now get the hell away from my door and leave me in peace!" The man saluted and quickly retreated, closing the door behind him.

John let out a long sigh before looking up at Rodney. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Impatient, impatient…do you know how hard it was to find some clothing in your size and taste, Colonel Grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!"

Rodney shook his head. "Oh yes you are! This place must be having a very bad influence on you. Hope you don't resort to vi…."

John knew exactly what Rodney was about to say. "What's gotten into you? I would never do that, no matter how I feel about things here! Unless the Wraith happen to show up." He muttered as an afterthought.

Rodney looked shamefaced. Only a little though. "I think this place is getting to us both."

"Yeah." Again, John rubbed his forehead to ease the dull ache that still persisted behind his eyes before quickly changing the subject. "So what ya got for me?"

Rodney noticed John's action but decided not to comment on it. He reached over to the wheelchair seat and lifted the dark gray track pants. "These are all I could find at such short notice."

John gave them a critical eye. "Not exactly Nike but they'll have to do. I see you only brought the wheelchair. Maybe that's for the best...I can get along a bit quicker with that. In a few days time I hope I can put more weight on my leg then I won't need the damn thing."

"Hmmm…we'll see about that. You may find the wheelchair difficult to manoeuvre as it's pretty decrepit. Let's get you on the road anyway. Maybe it will improve your mood."

In his haste to please John, Rodney completely forgot to tell him where the nearest balcony was and John forgot to ask.

oOo

Despite Rodney's misgivings, John found it wasn't too difficult to manoeuvre the wheelchair through the passageways. Like his Atlantis this city had been thoughtfully designed by the Ancients with easy access and beautifully smooth floors that allowed the wheels of the Earth produced chair to glide along with little or no effort. His strong upper arms, obtained by doing plenty of exercise, certainly helped too.

Because of the ease of travelling John decided to skip the balcony and go for a pier. Only one problem stood in the way and that was how to find his way down to the lower level so he could get out onto one. Normally not a problem, but this section of Atlantis was unfamiliar to him, so he really didn't know where the nearest transporter was located.

John searched up and down the passageways for said transporter chamber. His frustration began to grow when the ornate door marking one failed to materialise. Now he was beginning to wish he hadn't dismissed Maynard quite so quickly, the man could have helped him without raising too much suspicion. It was his own fault really for being in such a foul mood but this place was slowly getting him down. He'd have to apologise to McKay later as his friend had been perfectly correct in his assessment. When John really thought about it, Rodney was being usually calm and helpful throughout their ordeal. He really was a true friend. It brought a smile to John's face for the first time in days.

The smile grew when…bingo there was the door he'd been searching for and now all he had to do was reach up to activate it. He swiped his hand across the control. Nothing happened. He tried again, nothing. John could have screamed. Did nothing go rightin this screwed-up version of Atlantis? He tried a third time, finally getting a result as the door whooshed open to reveal several cleaning items like brushes, buckets and an old fashioned looking vacuum cleaner, probably Genii in design. _What the heck?_ It seemed they were using the transporter chamber as a broom cupboard.

Pushing all caution aside John wheeled himself in, knocking over several brooms and a large bucket in the process. Parking the chair before the map panel, he eased himself up a little and selected his destination. It wasn't until after he'd tapped the panel that he had second thoughts about it. What if the destination chamber was packed full of larger objects?But it was already too late.

oOo

McKay already knew the transporters weren't being used but hadn't had the time to find out why. He watched in horror as the doors closed and the tell tale flash of the transporter announced that John had actually activated it. Was the man crazy?On the other hand he wouldn't have known as Rodney had failed to tell him. Anyway it was too late to worry about it now and knowing that John probably wanted to go to a pier, Rodney swung around to find the nearest stairwell and came face to face with Ronon.

"Teyla wants to see you." The big man growled.

"Oh…really. Well, I haven't got the time right now." Rodney spluttered.

Ronon, equally as intimidating as theirs, left Rodney with the feeling that he wouldn't take no for an answer. And he was quite right when the big man suddenly grabbed his arm and frog marched him of towards Teyla's quarters. Not a word slipped through Ronon's lips while Rodney continued to splutter and protest, very loudly.

Thankfully the whole humiliating episode only took a matter of minutes as her quarters were just around the corner but nevertheless Rodney felt like he was on display. Ronon forcibly pushed him to the doorway where Teyla was waiting for him with arms crossed. Then Ronon simply walked away without a word, leaving Rodney alone to face Teyla's wrath.

Once again the scientist felt like an errand school as he stood before her trying to put on a brave front. "We need to talk," she simply said before going inside. Rodney followed her, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him in case he needed to make a quick getaway.

Unseen, a small boy took the opportunity to quietly slip into the corridor beyond. Even though his mama had forbidden him to go out alone, he wanted an adventure. The thought of seeing the Stargate beckoned to him and he knew just how to get there. Only a little way along the shiny passageway there was a stairwell that led upwards. So off Torren toddled, his little feet carrying him onwards.

oOo

John was trapped. There was no other word for it. The transporter had deposited him in what was probably the right destination. However, the door simply refused to open. No matter how much he waved his hand over the control, nothing happened, not even a twitch. And as hard as he tried, he just couldn't force the door open while sitting in the wheelchair. So that left with two options. Stay and wait for rescue. Although he had the feeling that if he stayed, he'd end up starving to death and literally become a skeleton in the cupboard. Or he could choose another destination and hope that worked. If not, he could always go back to the broom cupboard.

Not much of a choice then, so he pressed the map again and prayed.

oOo

Teyla abruptly stopped in mid-rant as she suddenly realised that Torren was nowhere in sight, she couldn't hear him playing either. She began to frantically search the area and in her haste she forcibly pushed Rodney out of the way, causing him to nearly lose his balance. He muttered something incomprehensible as she rushed into the Torren's bedroom, only to return a moment later minus the boy.

Once again, she anxiously searched the whole area until she noticed that the door had been left partially open. "You idiot!" she screamed, pushing by Rodney once more to rush into the corridor beyond.

Open mouthed in shock, Rodney watched her go until he realised that he should follow and try to make amends by helping to look for the missing boy. By the time he reached the corridor, the frantic mother was nowhere in sight. Then he caught a glimpse of her heading for the stairwell. He decided to follow but keep a safe distance just in case Teyla's wrath got any worse.

He wasn't that brave.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Hero strikes again

John let of a thankful sigh as the doors parted allowing him to back out of the transporter chamber while being careful not to knock over several bags that seemed to be full of garbage. At least from the obnoxious smell that's what John assumed they contained. Could be a dead body for all he knew. Maybe that's where his counterpart stashed his victims. John shuddered at the thought as he grabbed the stray bucket that had caught on a wheel and threw it angrily back inside the chamber. The darn thing was just one of the items that had been transported with him. The chamber now contained a mix match of rubbish and he didn't look forward to using it again, but first he needed that fresh air. He turned the wheelchair around only to find he'd landed at the top of the main tower near the gateroom instead of the bottom.

He could have hit something because now he had to either ask for help or use the transporter again. Neither choice appealed to him at the moment, so John decided he might as well look around while he was up here. He pushed off and carefully manoeuvred along the passageway that led to the Stargate. All he wanted was a quick glimpse of the Ancient structure and dream of going home to his Atlantis. Must be homesick.

Surprisingly, the area seemed devoid of people. The rest of the city had seemed pretty empty too, leading John to wonder just how fully occupied this Atlantis truly was. Pushing those thoughts aside, he eventually arrived at the point where he could look directly into the lower gateroom. It seemed to be designed pretty much the same as his Atlantis, with stairs leading up or down to the raised platform where the Stargate stood in all its majesty. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a truly despondent feeling. If only it was just a simple matter of dialling home.

Deciding he couldn't look anymore, John began to swivel the wheelchair around when movement on the opposite stairs stopped him in mid-action. He kept the wheelchair perfectly still and watched as a small child mounted the stairs and then walk over the platform to stand directly in front of the Stargate. There was no mistaking whose child it was because he looked just like Teyla's little boy Torren.

The Gate was inactive at the moment. Of course the minute John thought that, the tell tale signs of an activation started up. He waited for the usual announcement but nothing came and the boy didn't move. As the fourth chevron started to engage John knew he had to act fast. He never stopped to think about it, the child was in great danger. So despite his bad leg, John launched himself out of the wheelchair and ran up the stairs. Rushing over the platform, he scooped the boy into his arms and made to move away but his leg suddenly collapsed under him with a sharp spike of pain. Momentum carried him a bit further until he finally lost his balance. Falling as flat as possible, John protected the child just as the vortex sprang to life inches above his head. So close he was sure it scorched his hair. The child started to yell and all hell broke loose.

John was suddenly kicked incredibly hard and the boy was snatched from beneath him. Another whack hit his side taking his breath away and another landed on his back. John doubled over only to be hit again, this time sending him flying to land halfway towards the steps that lead up to the control room. He lay still, catching his breath and holding his side as he was sure a rib may have been broken.

A slender hand grabbed his ratty tee and pulled him up. "Keep your filthy hands away from my son!"

John would have answered her but something was happening. Reality itself seemed be drifting. Slipping, flickering as though he was watching a fast moving silent movie, only in colour and not black and white. Faster and faster it went, yet at the same time fading in and out. The sensation had nothing to do with his light headedness or the pain now surging through various parts of his body. He was sure if he didn't fight to stay in this reality, he would simply disappear into nothingness. The thought sent terror through his mind because well…what lay beyond?

Previously, the conversation above him hadn't registered. Now he grabbed hold of it as if it were a lifeline and he the downing man. Teyla still screamed at him but at least her kicking had stopped.

The child's high pitched voice registered above it all. "No mama! Not bad man…he save me from the big, bad gushy thing." He said now pointing to the activate event horizon.

Another voice entered the fray. It sounded like Ronon but John didn't look up to check. "Torren's right. I was just in time to see him scoop the child out of the way. Sheppard saved his life. I don't know why he would have done such…."

Then a strange female voice interrupted Ronon. It sounded screechy and extremely unpleasant. "Keep your hands away from him, Emmagan or I will have you shot as I should have done years ago."

A hand suddenly grabbed John's arm and helped raised him into a sitting position. It was Rodney, thank god. John gave him a thankful smile noting how terrified his friend looked. "Sheppard what just happened?" he whispered.

John blinked a couple of times. "Torren was standing directly..."

Rodney shook his head. "No, no, not that. That's not what I meant." He didn't really know how to describe what he had just witnessed. "You began to waver for a second or two and I thought..."

"Yeah. Something's happening. After the Stargate activated it seemed as if I was losing touch with reality." John had kept his voice so low that only Rodney could hear him.

Rodney felt a panic attack coming on because quite frankly although he may be a genius, on this matter he was totally out of his depth. Added to that, the damn Genii woman had obviously returned. Her attention was no longer on Teyla because she was currently throwing daggers at him. Yep, they were even more screwed.

Albina moved to stand over the two friends. "And you can get your interfering presence away from him too, McKay." Something about her tone made Rodney immediately obey her. He moved away leaving poor John to face the woman alone, one who was supposedly his lover.

John didn't feel like loving anyone at the moment. His leg burned with pain and added to his new injuries, so he was feeling pretty miserable right now. Only consolation, things seemed to be getting back to normal as far holding onto reality was concerned. Well, as normal as it ever had been since landing here. He took the opportunity to look up. Well, at least the woman wasn't a female vision of Koyla. In fact, if it wasn't for her ugly scowl, the woman was very attractive indeed. John noted that everyone had stopped fussing and talking since the Genii woman had appeared. So it appeared she really did rule the roost around here. Or was it simply the fact that people were terrified of her?

John caught Torren's eye and smiled. The boy shyly moved behind his mother and stuck his thumb in his mouth but not before giving a big grin in return. At least something was normal around here.

His view of the boy was blocked off when Albina bent down to assess his condition. She tut tutted very loudly before standing to face those gathered nearby. "I am away for a while and I come back to find the Supreme Commander in such a terrible state. What the hell have you people done to him? He looks thinner especially in the face, horribly injured and different somehow like he has undergone some form of plastic surgery." She swung to face him. "What did they do to you, John?"

_Oh gods here we go. _How could he answer without causing suspicion and at the same time not put everyone in danger? Despite their mistreatment of him, John wasn't a vindictive man and he didn't want people to suffer because of their actions towards him. He put on his best glare. "Nothing they did. I went offworld and ran into some mighty vicious animals. Got bitten by one. It made me...very ill." He emphasized the last bit hoping she got the message to leave him well alone. "Now will someone get me away from here? I want to go back to my quarters ASAP!"

"Get him to my room now!" Albina shouted.

John rolled his eyes and glared. "I said my quarters, Albina. I'm not in the mood for your games right now." That was a gamble because he had no idea how the other Sheppard usually handled such matters.

It seemed to work because she simply nodded and walked away but not before saying. "I will expect to see you late, Commander. Once you are over this little ordeal here. Whatever that was about?"

It seemed the woman had no idea what had just transpired. Then maybe Teyla hitting him wasn't such an unusual event. John wondered what Albina's reaction would have been if she known he had just saved Torren's life. As far as John was concerned the woman could go to hell. He only hoped Teyla felt differently about him now.

Apparently she did as Teyla turned to face him. Looking him in the eye for the first time. "I don't know what motive you have for saving Torren, but…thank you." It was obvious she'd had great difficulties saying those two simple words.

It was McKay who answered. Although he didn't like to say too much in front of the others, especially as Director Weir was looking down on them from the control room. "Remember the conversation we had a few days back," he said quietly. "Well it's true."

Teyla nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Yes, right, good. Now will someone help me get the Col…the Commander back to his quarters and then we can talk further."

"How the heck did he get here anyway?" Ronon wanted to know.

John blinked and frowned as he stared at Ronon. Although Rodney had warned him about the lack of hair, he found it really weird. He pulled himself together and sighed. Bald didn't suit the Satedan, not one bit. He pointed to himself and kept his voice low. "He is sitting right here you know and it's complicated. We'll explain it to you later."

And as John allowed them to move him, he suddenly realised he hadn't gotten his fresh air after all.

oOo

John settled back into the enormous bed. It felt like heaven after the struggle to get him down the stairs had left various parts of his body protesting very loudly. He should have gone to the infirmary to get checked out but John had no desire to face that place ever again. In the end, Rodney had contacted Marie who agreed to pay him a house call as soon as possible.

John could sense that Rodney was just itching to ask him about the transporter incident but that would have to wait because Ronon still hung around. However, whenever Rodney looked at him, the scientist still wore a worried frown. John was sure it concerned his reality shift. It hadn't occurred again, thank god, but no doubt Rodney would discuss it to death eventually. Although that would probably be a while yet, as Teyla wanted to talk to them just as soon as Torren was safely left with his teacher. The boy had received quite a reprimand from his mother. John was now sure that Torren had learnt his lesson well. Not that their Teyla would have been soft or handle the situation any differently. John suddenly got an overwhelming desire to see her again. He wondered if he ever would.

Ronon Dex remained a silent presence in the background. He even stayed during the short time Marie came to attend to John's new injuries. They turned out to be not quite as bad as John had feared. No broken ribs just badly bruised and, although his leg had taken some strain, it was still on the mend. Marie reckoned he should be more mobile in a day or two. For which John was truly thankful.

The door chimed once again shortly after Marie had left, this time it was Teyla Emmagan. Never having been in these quarters before, she entered somewhat reluctantly. And even though she now acknowledged that the man lying on the bed wasn't the Supreme Commander, she still felt greatly nauseated by his presence. However, this man had saved her darling son so she would hear him out and try to ignore the fact that he looked so much like the man she loathed above all others. Yet there were subtle differences like his hair.

Teyla faced him proudly. "I wish to thank you once again." John nodded. She didn't witness his smile as she quickly turned away and took the seat Rodney offered her. She then moved it as far away from the bed as possible.

John noted her action and an incredible sense of sadness washed over him. McKay started to babble on about alternate realities and such. All very technical and John was pretty sure none of the rooms other occupants understood a word he said. John only understood the half of it. He flashed Teyla a weary smile, which she didn't return.

John let Rodney continue for a few minutes more before coughing loudly. "Rodney, you'd better explain things in layman's terms. Then maybe Ms Emmagan can tell us where her McKay took Sheppard."

"Yes, yes, coming to that." Then Rodney proceeded to explain things a little clearer after that. He ended by asking her if she knew anything about her McKay's plans.

Teyla seemed to understand his need for information but when she started talking it wasn't what Rodney wanted to hear. "Where do you think my partner is right now? I fear for his life because Sheppard could have used the situation to dispose of him."

Rodney exchanged a quick glance with John. "We can't say for sure but they could have ended up in our reality. In our Atlantis."

"Yeah," John muttered, "And Sheppard's probably got me fired by now. Or up on murder charges, if your description of him is anything to go by," he groused.

"I'm sure we can sort things out once we're home." Rodney turned a hopeful gaze to Teyla. "And to do that we need to know what planet they went to."

Teyla's shoulders seemed to sag, and as if she hadn't heard him at all, she whispered. "He raped me you know."

Rodney blinked. "What?"

John understood though and he felt sick. No wonder she hated the other Sheppard so much. He gulped. "I…I don't know what to say. Did you report him?"

"Oh, yes, I reported him. However it was dismissed because they blamed me for wearing such tight and low cut clothing. It happened during the time I served on his team. Normally I am well able to defend myself but he caught me unaware late one night while on a mission." Teyla sucked in a deep breath, suddenly realising that she may have said too much. "I am so sorry. I should not have said anything. This is none of your concern and it is not what you wanted to hear."

"Teyla, I'm not very…um…good with words. I'm truly sorry for my counterpart's actions. But believe me when I say, I'm not like him. If you can please help us get back to our reality we would be very, very grateful. You never know maybe it will return your McKay to you. I guess you won't be wanting Sheppard back though?"

Teyla shook her head vigorously and smiled. Now she knew for sure that this Sheppard had a totally different personality and he seemed to be a good man, just like the other McKay had told her some days back. So it was time to help them if she could.

"Rodney took Sheppard to M5S 779 on the pretext that the Ancients had a laboratory there containing a very valuable stash of weapons. It was to be a simple recon trip. Stating that it was perfectly safe, Rodney insisted they go alone without reinforcements to accompany them. Surprisingly, Sheppard agreed to it. I suppose the lure of super weapons being too great for that power hungry man. In reality, the laboratory only held a machine that could teleport people all the way across the galaxy. Unlike Sheppard, Rodney is no murderer. He even found a suitable planet with no Stargate to send him to. It had a breathable atmosphere so Sheppard could live there for the rest of his life. He told me all he had to do was set the machine up, activate it and then get Sheppard to stand in a special platform. I fear something went very wrong and maybe they are now both stuck across the galaxy. My poor Rodney will never find his way home even if he survives Sheppard's wrath." Her eyes were moist by the time she had finished.

When Rodney had heard the planet's designation he had been shocked but for once decided to remain quiet until she had finished. Now he spoke up. "I don't think that's what happened." He turned to John. "Does that gate address ring any bells?"

John nodded. "Yeah, that's the address we gated to. Should have also found a lab, instead we encountered those vicious critters."

McKay shuddered at the thought. "Yes, horrible. But I'm guessing something McKay and Sheppard did in this reality somehow triggered a catastrophic overload causing the rift that sent us here and just because we happened to be using the Stargate at the very same time."

"So how do we put things right?"

McKay thought for a minute. "Well despite my genius, at the moment I haven't a clue. Not knowing what went wrong we really need to go back to the planet so I can get a good look at the machine."

John looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess. Just hope there aren't any of those creatures in this reality."

"You and me both, Colonel. You and me both."

Teyla suddenly got up and moved toward the door. "I must go now. If you need any assistance to help you leave please do not hesitate to ask."

"Yeah, same here." Ronon murmured, following her out. It seemed this Ronon was a man of very few words just like their own teammate. John and Rodney exchanged an amused smile.

Once alone Rodney asked about the transporter episode. The scientist shook his head when John finished his fairly detailed explanation and commented. "Seems the system needs a darn good overhaul and the fact that it hasn't been done probably means that neither McKay nor Radek have the brain power to do so."

John just rolled his eyes and made no comment. He knew it made Rodney feel very superior indeed and fed his ago, so John pointed out that maybe he wouldn't have been able to fix it either. And he wasn't to try because he had far more important things to do like getting them home. Rodney agreed with a series of yeses and a wave of his hand. He left shortly after that, stating that he had some investigating to do in McKay's lab.

John settled down to sleep with every intention of getting Rodney to take him to a balcony later on even if it was the middle of the night. He just needed some fresh air to clear the stench this place out of his lungs, if only for a short while.

Before dropping off he smiled, at least they had a few allies now.

tbc

* * *

Thanks again for those reviews. Please keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Bit of swearing in this chapter. Also an adult situation. Enjoy.

Chapter 11 – To greet a Fiend

Something woke John from his deep slumber. He sensed some slight movement within the room. Trying hard to pinpoint the disturbance, John let his eyes wonder beyond the bed while keeping his body perfectly still. However the area was cast in total darkness, which meant he must have slept into the late evening or possibly even the night. Continuing to lay perfectly still, he kept his breathing even. Let whoever it was believe he was still asleep. Of course it could be McKay but he would have switched the light on regardless of John's slumber.

John tensed as he felt the mattress quiver and someone slide between the sheets. No it can't be? How could she have gotten into the room?

Part of the answer came when a long nailed hand slipped under his t-shirt and started to caress his chest. A soft feminine voice murmured. "I have missed you so my lover."

_Play the game, play the game. _But John had no desire to do so with her. He had to think of something quick or god knows what could happen. "Albina! Can't you let a wounded man have a few nights peace? I said I wasn't in the mood."

"But it has been so long." He could almost hear the pout in her voice.

Her hand started moving further down. John quickly grabbed it to stop its progress. "I said no! And how the hell did you get in here anyway? I had the code changed."

"What the hell is wrong with you, John? I was very angry when I found that the code had been changed. I was forced to ask that dreadful Maynard to let me in. Now you refuse my advances. Worse of all, I keep hearing strange rumours about how McKay is spending a lot of time with you, firstly in the infirmary and now here. I am beginning to think you may have gone... " Getting an idea where she might be going with that, John quickly interrupted and told her the same excuse he'd been telling Weir. "So you are using that idiot as your manservant. Well that is a relief to know you haven't lost interest in women but you can stop using McKay right now." She demanded

"No, it fucking well can't! If you haven't noticed, bitch, I can't walk. I'll need someone to fetch and carry for me for a while yet." John hated talking to a woman like that but he was sure the other Sheppard may have. At least he hoped he was getting it right, otherwise things might get awkward.

It seemed she hadn't taken offense as she ran a finger down his cheek and moved closer. It was then that John realised she probably didn't have any clothes on. He gulped just as she said. "As guff and rude as ever I see. And in such a foul mood. But that is only to be expected if you have been around McKay for too long. Somebody should have removed his tongue years ago." Totally unaware of Sheppard's look of disgust, her hand resumed its caresses. "Anyway my dear, Commander, I am here now and will personally look after you until you are back on your feet again. Then we will celebrate by spending the day in bed making hot passionate love."

_Oh hell we've got to get away from here. _It was very difficult for him to say the next few words. "I'll look forward to that." He felt like choking on them but managed to continue anyway. He needed to clarify matters. "However, McKay stays right where he is until he has paid his dues. And right now I need my rest so pl…piss off and leave me alone to sleep."

He couldn't see her face so missed the reaction his words had caused. Although, he could feel the tension in her body. "I think you need a long talk with my brother again on how to assert your authority. I do not care if you think McKay should pay for what happened on that planet or not. I cannot even understand why you went with him in the first place, but I will not allow him to serve you a moment longer. He and that Athosian woman of his should have been disposed of years ago."

"Oh, I know how to assert my authority alright and McKay will fucking well serve me until I decided otherwise. As for your brother I have no desire to meet him at the present time."

She grabbed his chin and turned his face towards hers, so close their noses nearly touched. "Well, that is such a pity because he is coming tomorrow to make sure things are still running smoothly. We would not want to upset him now would we, Commander? You know very well what could happen if you did."

_Oh crap._ Obviously John didn't know what could happen but he could guess. And the last thing he wanted was to come face to face with a man he had already killed once. "I thought he'd been sick. I mean really, really sick so why is he coming so soon after getting off his death bed?"

"News concerning my brother's ailment was somewhat exaggerated. He was ill but certainly in no danger of dying from it. I am happy to say he has made a full recovery and will be coming to visit tomorrow at noon. I have already informed Director Weir and she will make the appropriate arrangements to welcome him. I expect you to be in full dress uniform to greet him even if you have to sit in that demeaning wheelchair."

"Like hell!"

She grabbed his face again and dug her nails in. "If you want to continue sleeping in my bed, Commander, you will do as I say. Otherwise you may find life not so quite so comfortable in future." With that she bent down and roughly kissed him on the mouth, making sure her teeth bit into his lower lip.

John roughly pushed her off. He tasted blood as he quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "No need to get nasty."

"I will if you defy us. Do not forget you are only in this position because Acastus and I wish to keep you here. We could easily have had you removed if we so desire." She reached over and turned on a small light, giving John a full view of her naked body. He averted his eyes, which naturally she noticed. Confused, she asked. "What is wrong with you? Normally you cannot get enough of me and yet now you turn away as if you find me repulsive."

John knew he had to get his act together or she would question him further. He turned to look at her and gave her a smirk, hoping it wouldn't look too false. "Get real woman, I'm tired and in a great deal of pain that's enough to put any man off. Normally I love seeing your beautiful naked body and if I was healthy I'd grab you and…." He lifted his eyebrows and leered at her seductively, hoping she got the message.

She moved over and roughly kissed him again before reaching for her clothes. "Very well, I will leave you alone for now but get well soon my dear commander." Her scratchy voice sounded like a cat being pulled by its tail and not the slightest bit sexy.

The moment she left, John gave a massive sigh of relief. Now he just hoped Rodney turned up soon. They needed to leave and quickly, as he had absolutely no desire to meet Koyla in any shape or form. Yet somehow he had a feeling he would because unless a miracle occurred in the next eight hours or so, he was totally screwed as Rodney would put it.

oOo

Rodney did return, eventually. And after hearing all of John's woes, he spoke the immortal words. "We are so screwed."

"Tell me about it." John muttered from under his cover where he had taken refuge ever since Albina's visit. A cowardly act he knew but right now he was feeling far from his usual courageous, heroic self. "Why can't we just leave for that planet and hope for the best."

"Because, Colonel, despite searching through hundreds of McKay's files I have yet to find any information regarding the machine he found. And I really need at least some info before we go because if we don't find a solution or we encounter a problem while there, then we'd have to return anyway. I'm sure there'd be no McDonalds or Starbucks on every corner so we could just set up home and live happily ever after." Rodney wished he hadn't said that as a sudden overwhelming desire for coffee had he wondering if they shouldn't take the risk anyway. But no, he had to find something positive before wandering off to a planet that could be filled with flesh tearing creatures and a machine he hadn't a clue about. He felt truly sorry for John's situation but it couldn't be helped.

John let out a muffled groan and muttered that he was doomed before sticking his head out. "I guess we're right, wouldn't want to live with you anyway. Now please fetch the wheelchair, will ya. Then help me get to the nearest balcony. I need some fresh air, desperately."

Although somewhat reluctant, Rodney did as John asked. As Rodney helped him settle down on it, John quietly suggested. "You know maybe the information you require is in Teyla's quarters and not in McKay's lab. I think you'd better ask her first thing tomorrow morning so we can make our escape before high noon."

_Fat chance, Sheppard. _But Rodney didn't voice his opinion out loud. John was already depressed enough without his pessimistic input. When Rodney really thought about it, being so negative was highly unusual behaviour for the intrepid colonel. He had never seen John quite so scared before even though he still tried to joke. Rodney guessed it definitely had something to do with losing himself in this reality. So as he manoeuvred the wheelchair into a thankfully empty passageway, Rodney swore he would try his hardest to obtain the required information before Kolya arrived. If not maybe they should take the risk anyway.

oOo

Sometimes no matter how hard you try, things just don't come together in time. That's how Rodney felt right now as he looked across the control room at poor John as he stood awkwardly sandwiched between Albina and Elizabeth just outside her office. Someone must have miraculously found a pair of clutches for him to use while he waited for the Stargate to engage. Overdressed in Sheppard's awful black leather uniform, he looked almost fragile in the jacket and pants that literally hung off his slim frame.

Rodney noted the odd looks he received from the various personnel. He could almost read the bewilderment on their faces. Confused because this was not the usual behaviour from the arrogant man they probably all hated. In fact, John looked positively apprehensive and quite ill. It worried Rodney too so he remained close by, well as close as he could get without being too obvious. After all he was supposed to be the city's biggest Sheppard hater. He put on a scowl just to make it look more convincing, which it probably wasn't.

The chevrons started to engage and someone shouted very loudly, "Scheduled offworld activation!" Strange that they did it today and not yesterday when the boy's life had been in danger. And it was totally unnecessary to announce a scheduled activation in Rodney's humble opinion. His snarky self would have made a comment back home but he kept his mouth shut so as not to draw attention to himself. It was then that Rodney realised they didn't seem to keep the shield active. Maybe they just didn't have the power to do so, and he supposed it wasn't necessary with no pending threat of a Wraith invasion or any other bad menace apparently. He wasn't even sure if they had made any contact with the Asurans yet.

His thoughts were draw away when the two women dressed in their finest moved forward and started to descend the stairs to greet their visitor. Thankfully they hadn't forced John to follow them. He seemed to slump forward as the Stargate engaged and Rodney quietly edged closer, worried that John's problem might be happening again. And rightly so. Just like before, John's form started to shimmer just ever so slightly. Strangely nobody else seemed to notice but then again, maybe they were all concentrating on the Stargate and not the Supreme Commander.

_The Stargate? _With horror, Rodney suddenly realised John's problem could really have something to do with the formation of a wormhole. If so, it could mean that John would never be able to go home again. But why was that happening? Rodney now had some of the information he needed; it had been in Teyla and McKay's quarters. Teyla information had been correct. The machine on M5S 779 was supposed to be a long range transporter and nothing else, so why in all likelihood had it torn a rift between realities and why was John being affected so badly. Rodney knew that he had to get to that planet as quickly as possible. Although now it looked like he would have to leave John behind while he did his investigation. It certainly wouldn't be an easy task to get away when most people here would probably try and block him. Somehow he had to find a good excuse but what? And now there was the added complicated of the arrival of the most unpleasant Genii of them all…Kolya. As he looked on, Rodney could even feel his arm begin to ache at the remembered knife wound the man had inflicted. Although not from this Kolya but nevertheless Rodney was sure this one was equally as cruel.

When Rodney looked next, John had moved to the edge of the balcony overlooking the Gate. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the hand rail as if to anchor him to reality. His expressive bore grim determination and maybe hint of pain, although that was probably his leg playing him up. Rodney moved even closer to lend his support if needed but he didn't want to get too close with Albina on the prowl.

The Stargate disengaged. John let out a thankful breath and loosened his hold as the surroundings began to stabilise again. He didn't need Rodney's astrophysical knowledge to connect the dots. He quickly came to the same conclusion as his friend. The Stargate was causing his problem and it scared the shit out of him. Like Rodney, he wondered if actually going through the Stargate could kill him. Snuff him out like a candle in the wind. He needed to ask Rodney about that right away. Unfortunately just as he turned to seek the scientist out, Kolya and the women topped the stairs.

Kolya came to stand directly before him. He had the same craggy, hard face that John remembered only too well, although he looked somewhat older. "Albina is right. You look like hell, Sheppard, and very different somehow. If I didn't know better I'd say you weren't the same man."

"Who the hell do you think I am other than me? As for looking bad, have you looked in the mirror lately?" John muttered.

"Ah…I see your attitude hasn't changed. As charming as ever." Kolya turned to his sister. "Apart from the weight loss and strange ears, he seems about the same to me but I'll take your word for it." He said no more, leaving John to wonder what the hell Albina had said about him.

Director Weir stepped forward. "Unfortunately, I was away when the Supreme Commander came home badly injured. I intend to mount a full investigation as to why he wasn't taken better care of. And believe me heads will roll if I find there has been some neglect." There were more than a few worried looks passed around the control room.

John saw them. "To hell with that!" he shouted. "They did the best they could. Not their fault the damn creatures were bacteria ridden." The worried looks turned to confusion. This behaviour was so unlike Sheppard.

On the other hand, Kolya looked irritated. "Let us go into your office, Weir. I think we have a few matters to sort out." They started to move away but John stayed exactly where he was. "Especially concerning you, Sheppard!"

John turned and exchanged a quick look with Rodney. He lightly fingered the Beretta 92 that he'd been given by Sergeant Maynard when the man had helped him to dress. John recognised it as his own 9 mil. Strangely the man had never questioned it, so maybe in this reality Sheppard also owned one. Now he was very thankful to have the familiar sidearm strapped to his good leg. There was something about Kolya, no matter what the universe that made John want to kill him. Not that he would do so in cold blood, although if the opportunity were to arise, say in self-defence or to defend others, then all bets were off.

He and Rodney had had quite a long and heated discussion as to whether they had the right to interfere with anything regarding this reality. Rodney believed that they shouldn't, while John had argued that they already had by simply being here in the first place. In the end, they had agreed only to do what was absolutely necessary in order to survive. Now John was wondering about that too. For him survival may not be so easy because what will happen when he tries to use the Gate. _Will he simply disappear?_ The thought sent spine chilling terror into his soul.

Before he could further contemplate, Kolya stuck his head around the door frame and told him to move his backside immediately. Although it annoyed him no end, John didn't have any choice but to comply. As he hobbled towards Elizabeth's domain, he made note of the fact that Kolya's overconfidence had meant that he had only come to Atlantis with one escort. A man John remembered shooting years ago when the Genii lead by Kolya had attempted to overrun his Atlantis. The man in question now stood guard before the door. John gave him a sickly smirk that promised death if he should try anything. The man glared back making John wonder what the other Sheppard may have done to provoke him. Now John knew for sure he would have to be on his guard the whole time.

oOo

Rodney came to a halt behind his distraught friend and grabbed the back of his chair. "Look at me, John. It's not safe for you to use the Gate and you know it. All I'm asking is that you stay here while I go and investigate. I'll come back. I'm not going to abandon you here."

"It's not safe for me here either, Rodney! You weren't in that office with those three tyrants. They have grand plans to allow the complete takeover of Atlantis by the Genii. If I stand against them they're sure to bump me off."

"So don't stand against it. Just go along with their plans. This isn't your Atlantis."

"Oh yeah, what if things don't work out and I'm stuck here with or without you. Do you really think I want Kolya breathing down my neck every time I turn around or anything to do with those women? And what about the people who live here? I don't think Marie, Carson, Ronon or Teyla and her son deserve that."

Rodney shook his head. "Whoa, wait a minute. What's all this sudden concern about them? If the other Sheppard was here, the Genii would be moving in tomorrow for sure."

John slowly turned to look at the computer screen once more as if reading would help him explain his feelings. "Somehow I don't think so. The way Kolya was acting towards me with threats and all, I got the impression he was concerned that I wouldn't be quite so willing to hand over power. Obviously at some point Sheppard B must have given him plenty of cause for concern. What I can't understand is why Weir is so amenable. When I questioned her about it, she simply said Atlantis needed it for security reasons and stability. Which is probably a load of bull but," John pointed to the screen, "I won't know for sure until I've read some of Sheppard's reports."

"John we can't afford to get too embroiled in their affairs."

John knew Rodney was being deadly serious because he'd used his first name, again. He looked down at his lap. "No, I guess not but like I said, I may be stuck here for the rest of my life and there's no way I'll accept the Genii in any version of Atlantis. There's another problem too. Won't they find it rather strange when I don't use the Stargate ever again? I mean now that you're pretty sure my problem is related to the Gate then I guess I'm totally screwed."

Rodney blinked. _Wasn't the doom and gloom scenario always his take on things? _He didn't say anything other than being the positive voice for once. "I'm sure I'll find a way out of this mess. I'll just have to go to the planet..."

"That's just it. Even you gating to that planet is going to cause my problem to return. Every time someone uses the Gate I feel it, and it's especially bad when I'm actually in the gateroom."

"Yes, yes, you've said so before but it has to be due to something McKay B did. So I…"

John bit his lip and clung onto the edge of the desk before him, decision made. "No, Rodney, I've made up my mind! There's no way I'm staying here while you go off-world and maybe never come back. I'll take my chances with the Stargate. I'd rather die that way than face Kolya again. So please don't ask me to stay."

Rodney was speechless. Never before had he heard such emotion in John's voice. This situation must really be getting to him. Even more than anything he'd ever faced before. In the end, Rodney agreed with a growing sense of disaster.

tbc

* * *

_Getting some interesting reviews. Thanks again. Hope the story is living up to your expectations. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Putting things straight

Elizabeth Weir raised a sour face to look at Rodney. "You can't go off world at this present time, especially to a planet you've already explored and as you stated is full of dangerous creatures."

Rodney ignored the last bit. "Oh and pray tell me why ever not? I don't suppose your refusal has anything to do with the current political situation, has it?"

Exasperated, Weir sighed loudly and covered her face for a moment. McKay could be such a difficult man at times, although his behaviour lately had been rather bizarre even for him. "I have been hearing reports that ever since you and the Supreme Commander got back from that planet you've both been acting very strangely indeed. Sheppard in particular looks like he has change appearance and lost his commanding aggression. It's like the fire that drove the man has been extinguished somehow. He used to scare me more than a little at times. Now I feel strangely safe in his presence. Not that it's such a bad thing but we need his threatening attitude to keep any doubters in control."

Rodney hadn't a clue what she really meant by that. Surely as expedition leader Weir had no trouble keeping control of her own people. Unless there was far more going on than Rodney knew about. He would have to confront Teyla and learn more, if necessary. Now he had to think fast if he and Sheppard were ever going to get back to the planet. Although he still wasn't happy about Sheppard going along, now it looked like it was a no go anyway.

Rodney had hoped because of his position in the science department, it would have been just a matter of simply going into the control room and using the Gate. He'd been a little perturbed to find out that all Gate missions had to go through either Zelenka or Weir. Zelenka had flatly refused, so he'd been forced to go to Weir.

Endeavouring to stay calm, Rodney told her. "That's the point I'm trying to make. Something did happen on that planet and Sheppard has ordered me to put it right, which means he has to go with me."

Weir stood up and lent forward, coming almost face to face with him. "I have never heard such a load of nonsense in all my life but coming from you it's not such a big surprise. Now would you like to tell me what exactly happened on that planet? Apart from being attacked by the vicious creatures, which you seem to have completely dismissed."

_Could he trust this Elizabeth?_ Looking her in the eye, Rodney was just about to answer when Sheppard hobbled into her office. He must have been eavesdropping. "Oh for god's sake, Weir, let us go back to that planet!" John waved his gun about for dramatic effect before sticking it under Rodney's nose. "So he can put things right!"

Rodney looked terrified because he was. However, Weir didn't blink an eye as if Sheppard waving a gun in someone's face was an everyday occurrence. "Put what right?" she calmly asked.

"The creatures weren't the only thing we encountered on the planet. Remember the promise of a weapons cache beyond my wildest dreams." Weir shook her head. "No, well of course you don't. You were off, having it off, with your Athosian lover boy. Well McKay here found the weapons cache right where he said it was. Then the idiot picked up this strange looking gun thing and pointed it directly at me."

"I didn't mean to." Rodney spluttered getting in on the act. John still hadn't moved the gun, so Rodney's look of pure terror was quite genuine. Although he knew John would never use it on him, nevertheless accidents could still happen. He just hoped John had the safety on.

"Shut the fuck up, McKay, and let me finish. Now where was I? Oh yeah…he pulled the damn trigger. I swear the damn bastard wanted to kill me. He had a look in his eyes, you know wild like and…."

"Commander, will you get to the point." Weir said as she sat back down.

"I was enveloped by a strange blue glowing light and ever since then I've had an overwhelming desire to be overly friendly to him…it also seems I've lost my…you could call it…my dark-side. I want it back, otherwise how am I going to fight and command in future. And that fucking gun must have alerted those creatures because they attacked soon after that."

After reading some of Sheppard's reports, John now had got a good angle on how the man thought, talked and reacted in certain situations. It was like seeing the worst aspects of his own deeply suppressed, not so pleasant traits come to the foreground. Character flaws that everyone possessed in their psyche but in most cases managed to control. In many respects Sheppard B reminded John of the crystal form of himself. Manipulative, devious and certainly not above killing in order to get what he wanted or simply because of the thrill of it. So by making up this seemly ridiculous gun story, he could act differently without raising too much suspicion.

"That could have been a coincidence." Rodney protested, breaking into John's thoughts.

"Yeah really?" John moved the gun aside at last. "Oh no, here comes the new goodie, goodie me." He spat the next words out through his teeth. "You could be right, McKay. Oh gods, how I hate having to agree with him." Rodney found it really hard to keep a straight face.

Weir didn't buy it though. "You're trying to tell me that this gun has actually changed your personality? And your looks and hair length," she muttered under her breathe. "If so why didn't you bring it back for investigation?"

Rodney stuttered. "We...err...were...kind of busy at the time...running for our lives."

"I didn't ask you, McKay!"

John stomped his hands onto her desk so hard that his teeth rattled. It shocked Rodney. Weir didn't even flinch. "Don't talk to him like that, Elizabeth! He's fucking right. The creatures came out of nowhere. The idiot dropped the gun with a girlish scream and ran faster than I've never seen him run before. Even I had trouble keeping up with him."

"That wasn't too difficult." He heard Rodney mutter.

Luckily it seemed Weir didn't hear that comment, so shocked was she by Sheppard's use of her first name. "In all these years, Supreme Commander, I have never heard you call me Elizabeth before. So perhaps there is some truth to your story after all." She paused to look at Rodney. "Now get out, McKay! I wish to speak to Sheppard alone. There is something I need to discuss with him. After that we will see about you going back to that planet and all this gun nonsense…although I must admit I quite like the new Sheppard."

_Damn! Trust her to like him better this way._ Of course, John didn't voice that.

Rodney reluctantly got up from his seat and John didn't waste any time plonking himself down onto it. Only too grateful to take the weight off his aching leg. Just as Rodney was about to leave, the Gate started to activate. John froze in horror and Rodney stopped in his tracks, fearful for his friend. John was too close…Rodney had determined that the closer John was to event horizon, the worse the affects were. Thankfully, Elizabeth got up and left to deal with it after telling John to remain where he was.

The two friends looked at each other. "I'll help you get somewhere further away." Rodney suggested.

John looked disheartened. "We'd never make it. Just keep talking so I have something to anchor onto." Rodney did just that because talking was what he was best at. Well apart from physics of course.

He was still nattering on when Weir returned. "Why are you still here?" Rodney gave her no answer as he scurried off. "You know that gun really must have changed you because normally you would have been dangling him from the railing by now," she commented as she sat down.

Not giving John chance to answer or even commenting on his extremely pale face, Weir continued. "That was Corporal Clarkson and his team returning from Athos. I think it's time you got back on duty, Commander. Dr. Biro tells me your leg is much better, so your first priority is," Weir stopped in midsentence and glanced at the doorway, as if checking that they really were alone. "Is to remove Kolya," she whispered. "I hope your new personality doesn't bar you from doing that?"

John was confused. He turned to the doorway too, also checking to make sure the area was completely deserted before turning back to her. "You want me to…." He made a throat cutting gesture with his hand. Weir nodded. "Why?"

"We can't allow the Genii to completely overrun Atlantis. I had to make it look like I agreed for appearance sake. But if Kolya were to meet with an accident…."

"And how am I supposed to accomplish that without bringing the Genii nation down on my neck?"

Weir clasped her fingers. "Self defence, Commander, because I know for a fact that he intends to get rid of you. I heard him discussing it with Albina. Let him have a go and then kill him in self-defence. You'll need a witness of course. Maybe your new friend Dr. McKay can help you out."

As much as John hated Kolya he wasn't too keen on the idea, not at all. "How do you know Kolya will be the one to go after me? It could just as easily be Albina or their henchman."

"True, but then you can kill them too. Or are you so in love with Albina?"

John shook his head and then he suddenly realised that maybe it wasn't Albina who'd been behind some of the scheming plans of the past. It appeared Elizabeth Weir was a true tyrant too and he wasn't about to do the dirty work for her. Of course he couldn't let her know that. They really needed to get away from here and fast.

"You know the way I feel at the moment I can't image killing anyone, not even in self-defence. I really need to go back to that planet with McKay and sort things out with that gun business. Maybe if he undoes the damage I'll be ready to bump Kolya off and anyone else you may wish removed."

Weir considered for a moment. "Oh, very well. I suppose this thing can wait a day or two. Unfortunately Koyla isn't going anywhere for at least a week or two. I just can't stand his creepy presence around my office, so do your best to take him out."

"Aren't you worried about Genii reprisals if I succeed?"

She laughed then. A high pitched, witch-like sound so unlike the wonderful person John used to know. He decided this woman was nutty, which made her dangerous. "Where do you think the request comes from?"

John bit his lip. "Don't tell me…Cowan."

Weir nodded. "In exchange for not taking over the city, we are to remove Kolya permanently. Apparently he has started persuading various members of Cowan's inner circle to join forces with him, naturally Cowan fears another coup d'état is in the works. Gaining Atlantis was all part of Kolya's plans as he believes it will give him more influence and power."

"And you trust Cowan?"

"No, not really but…I will always have you to do the dirty work for me, assuming you get your…dark-side back. So if you must return to that planet then you had better take some people with you just in case those creatures strike again. And when you're back to normal, Sheppard, for god sake get rid of Dex, McKay and his bitch once and for all."

That comment made John feel sick, however his next words were spoken as calmly as possible. "Why don't I take them with me? Then those creatures may do the job for us." Weir nodded. John knew that the chance of there being such creatures on the planet were slim but on the other hand their version of the planet had them, so anything was possible. Apart from that he had to warn Ronon and Teyla in case the other versions of himself and McKay returned. But right now the biggest obstacle for him would be using the Gate and actually arriving on the planet in one piece. Again the very thought of what could happen sent a chill coursing through his veins. Would he simply die…or be caught floating between realities insome never-ending void? Such a terrifying thought made John wondered if he would be able to approach the Stargate without losing his nerve completely.

oOo

"You actually managed to convince her with such a fabricated story." Rodney shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Yes, Rodney…unbelievable but the woman has more than a few loose screws." John pointed to his head. "She's completely nuts, which makes her very unpredictable indeed. Now according to her, Kolya or his sister may try to murder me, so I need to be on my guard before we leave tomorrow. We also need to warn Teyla and Ronon of Weir's wishes, and ask them to accompany us to the planet. Quite frankly I can't wait to see the back of this place." John didn't mention how truly scared he was about using the Gate. He was afraid Rodney may still try to talk him out of it.

"Leave the asking them to me. Oh, and I've added extra security to the lock pad on the door so Maynard or anyone else won't be able to access the room anymore. I suggest you stay here until we're ready to leave."

John thought about it for no more than a minute. The very thought of being stuck in this room for hours on end made him feel like puking, even though he'd be able to shed the damn awful uniform. But stuck with nothing to do other than worry about what lay ahead…no way. He looked Rodney straight in the eye. "I can't do that. Thanks for changing the lock system but this is the last place I want to spend the next ten hours or so. There must be somewhere else I can hole-up, preferably with something to do so I can take my mind off tomorrow."

Rodney suddenly realised just how anxious John was. He should have thought of it before because he would have been a nervous wreck by now. "I still think you should stay on Atlantis…" Rodney was just about to argue his point yet again when the look on John's face stopped him in midsentence. He relented and said nothing more on the subject. "Okay, maybe Teyla or Ronon will know a safe place for you to spend the night."

It turned out that Teyla agreed to let John and Rodney camp out in Torren's room. The boy had gone to stay with an Athosian friend on Athos. She deemed it safer for him there what with Kolya in the city and all. She was probably right.

Although Teyla still didn't like to look directly at John Sheppard even this good version, she did talk to him. And thanks to Rodney's big mouth, she was quite disturbed to learn what he could be facing come morning. So when he suddenly asked her how she came to live on Atlantis and why she remained, the question caught Teyla off guard.

Teyla sat down near him as she tried to formulate the right way to answer before responding. It took her a while and John began to wonder if she ever would. Then she spoke softly. "When the people from Earth first came to our planet we were only too grateful for their help and friendship. Things had not been going well on Athos for a number of years before their arrival. Our crops had failed several times due to disease. When Dr. Parrish and others heard of this they quickly found a cure and our crops flourished once again. In exchange for such help we gave some of our yield to Atlantis and everything seemed to be fine. I moved to the city to learn more about the use of projectile weaponry, to teach fighting stick defence to the Marines and also as a liaison between our peoples. During the first year, things went well and even Sheppard, although very arrogant at times, was more amenable. Then slowly as time went by and they were unable to contact their home planet things started to go sour."

She brushed a stray hair from her face, before continuing. "It really began with the death of Colonel Sumner. Sheppard said it was an accident but…" Teyla turned away to look out of a nearby window. When she turned back her face was composed again. "Some believed it was murder. That Sheppard wanted the command position. However, I do not think that he was the only one behind the act. You see Colonel Sumner was set on returning to Earth by whatever means possible. He even recruited Rodney to help him find a way but for whatever reason that wasn't a popular decision and was opposed by Director Weir." She paused and looked down at her hands. "I am sorry. This is not what you wanted to hear."

"No, no. Very interesting." Rodney answered before John could.

"I am sure it is not, and it not important because there is no real proof behind any of it. And it took place over four years ago now. We believe Sheppard did murder the Colonel but on the orders of someone else."

John nodded to that. He now had a good idea who that someone could have been. However, he didn't voice his opinion. "Ms Emmagan what you've told us so far hasn't been at all unimportant. In fact, it's helped me understand a little more about the politics around here. Although, I'm curious as to why you still put up with it."

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question. Maybe if I explain a little more it will help you understand. Since arriving from Earth, the number of expedition members has slowly dwindled. The military forces have been especially hard hit. Of course they have faced many dangers over the past five years and even though the Wraith remain in hibernation, the caretakers forces do cull from time to time. A small number of solders and scientists have been caught up in a culling over the years, luckily the Wraith have failed to recognise any difference in them. To them they must appear as just another human to feed upon. The rest have met with accidents or illness until I believe from the original two hundred or so people only seventy now remain."

Rodney looked surprised. "What! I didn't read that in the files but it would explain why the city well…seems so empty."

"Yeah." John agreed. "It would also explain Sheppard's lack of command personnel. I've gone over his reports and apart from a few non-commissioned officers, which includes Maynard, there's no other Marine or Air Force member with a rank higher than Sergeant. Do they really know what they're facing should the Wraith awaken, Ms Emmagan?"

"I have explained it many times, as has Ronon. Whether they truly comprehend the danger we cannot say. As to why I remain…after my partner Kanaan was…." She just couldn't bring herself to say it. "Anyway, Dr. McKay stood by me and helped me over that very difficult period. We became close and he moved in to help care for Torren. It was then that we planned to seek our revenge upon Sheppard. We tried several times with no success. It was almost as if he is protected by the angel of life herself. Then six months ago during a trading mission we met Ronon Dex. His world had been heavily culled by the caretaker and her forces. He had lost everything dear to him, so we invited him to Atlantis for a while. He still remains as he understands my need for revenge. It is the Satedan way and I believe he will not rest until Sheppard is dead. You are very fortunate indeed that he recognised the difference in you, Colonel. Otherwise…"

"Yeah, our Ronon back home is much the same but is it really his place to extract revenge? Or has Sheppard has done something to him?"

Teyla slowly shook her head. "Not that he has confided in me. We are now very good friends and he feels it is his duty to help protect Torren and myself. He has also been witness to Sheppard's callous behaviour. Now if you will excuse me I will prepare us some food for us."

She left before John or Rodney could make any comment. They looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe this Teyla had mastered the skill. They certainly hope so.

tbc

* * *

_Thanks a million again for those wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Getting rid of the Garbage

The next morning came way too soon. John had hardly slept a wink worrying about what was to come and whether or not he would cease to exist in a few hours time. He felt certain that he needed a darn good dose of fortitude and optimism to see him though what could prove to be one of the most difficult days of his life. And he'd already had a lifetime's share of those.

Although somewhat reluctant, John dressed in Sheppard's ridiculous clothing simply because he had nothing else to wear and he needed to keep up appearances. His thoughts were so distracted by his worries that he accidently put the oversized shirt on inside out. Angrily he pulled it off and turned it the right way around telling himself over and over again, I must banish all harmful thoughts. For the sake of his sanity he had to discard all negativity even though he felt the same terrible effect of disembodiment to some extent at least every time someone had activated the Gate. Although it hadn't occurred since yesterday evening, the activation had still acted as reminder of what could be his end.

Thankfully by the time he sat down to a pleasantly well prepared breakfast spread and despite having to listen to Rodney's constant babble about other realities and the like, he actually managed to do just that. Because he realised he didn't have to tackle this alone. With Rodney's support, he could face it with courage and conviction. They were going back to their Atlantis, no matter what…and John wanted to go home more than anything else.

Breakfast over they made preparations to leave, but first Marie came to do a final check on John's leg. After her assessment, she declared that he could walk on it as long as he didn't try to run a marathon or anything. John then thanked her for everything she had done for him and even gave her a hug, much to Rodney's surprise as that was unusual behaviour of him. John didn't care because he was truly grateful and his emotions were close to the surface. He didn't mention that they were probably leaving for good, although he guessed Marie sensed it somehow because there was a touch of sadness in her eyes as she said her goodbyes and left.

With nothing more to do they geared up and left Teyla's quarters. Ronon joined them just outside the door and together they walked in silence. Although two weren't of his own team, it felt right somehow. And for the first time since their untimely arrival in this reality, things felt quite normal.

Seemly familiar and routine until they reached the raised walkway leading up to the Stargate, then John's doubts began to strike again. Seeing the Ancient structure standing tall and magnificent before him should have been a very welcome sight, instead John's legs suddenly felt like jelly and he was sure they couldn't carry his weight any longer. Sweat broke out in beads on his forehead and he was positive they could hear his heart pounding up in the control room.

In a minute they would be dialling the Gate, so John tried his hardest to calm his breathing, to calm his nerves. He knew a distraction would help but the form it took wouldn't have been John's first choice. Not by any means. Wearing a sickly smirk on his heavily lined face, Kolya slowly ascended the steps on the right of the platform and moved to block their way to the Gate.

His large imposing frame stood tall and threatening, and he didn't bat an eyelid as he spoke in his usual nauseating tone. "Where do you think you are going, Sheppard?"

"That's Supreme Commander Sheppard to you and it's none of your fucking business."

Kolya looked down his nose at John with an air of extreme annoyance. "That is where you are so wrong...Sheppard. It is my business, since...," He looked down at an imaginary time piece, "As of this very moment I am now in control of all off-world activity."

John lowered his hand until it lightly hovered over his holster. There rested his gun. It was well oiled, thoroughly checked and already cocked simply because he'd had an inkling something like this could occur. The whole matter gave him a very bad feeling indeed. Everyone else looked astounded.

"Who gave you that authority?" asked Rodney in a higher than normal voice.

"I did, McKay. And if you are wondering where Director Weir is...well let us just say, she is currently indisposed."

Another shocked glance passed between them as that could mean so many things, all of them highly suspicious. Could it be that while they hide away in Teyla's room,Kolya had made his move?John envisioned a city full of Genii troops by now. Yet he knew for sure that the Gate hadn't been activated since yesterday evening. Of course that could have indicated the arrival of Kolya's men but surely Ronon would have raised the alarm if that had been the case.

Right now John never addressed any of that. He simply said. "We're going back to M5S 779 with Weir's blessing. You have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do." Kolya eased back a bit, his hand also resting near his gun holster. Overcome by a sudden sense déjà vu, John tensed. He had seen that stance before. Kolya continued to look down his nose at him and smirk. "Oh now I remember, Weir did mention something about that. Only I do not think you need to go anymore. You see I have other plans for you today, Sheppard. Plans that included finally clearing this city of its biggest piece of unwanted garbage…namely you." He looked up at the control room and spoke in a booming voice. "I am sure the people here will love me for it."

_No doubt they would. But I'm not him. _And John had no intention of dying because of what the other Sheppard may or may not have done over the years. He'd be gone soon enough anyway. They could deal with the other Sheppard, should he ever return. In John's mind this was still Kolya, bully to the extreme. Even if he had Weir's blessing and maybe the vast majority of Atlantis, John intended to stop him from his grand plan to kill him and overrun the city. He intended to defend himself and protect the people around him. So John was relieved to see that the others had moved away to the side giving him more space. He would have preferred it if they had gone somewhere safe but he had the feeling Kolya wouldn't have allowed it.

Feeling surprisingly calm and vigilant, John waited for Kolya to make his move. He'd done this before. He could do it again, as long as nobody distracted him or activated the Stargate.

oOo

No one coughed or dared to breathe. The waiting game...Rodney was beside himself with concern. Even though John was fast and efficient, he worried that he wasn't at his best. The influence of the Gate or his healing leg may still cause a big distraction. Okay John didn't need the crutches anymore but he still had pain and walked with a limp. So Rodney thought he had every right to be anxious. Sure that he now had a few more grey hairs in his already thinning mop. This whole ordeal had been one big headache after another and it looked like that wasn't about to end anytime soon.

A few seconds later, Rodney automatically closed his eyes as the overly loud crack of guns made him jump out of his skin. So loud that the deafening echoes seemed to travel forever around the gateroom. It sounded like two guns had discharged and he didn't want to open his eyes, afraid of what he might face. Then he heard a loud crying scream, high pitched and body piercing. _Was that Teyla?_ No it couldn't be. She wouldn't get that emotional about Sheppard's death.

So Rodney plucked up the courage to open his eyes, only to find Albina screaming and pounding on John's chest. "You bastard, you just killed my brother!"

John grabbed her hands and held them away from him. "In self-defence, Albina. Now if you don't shut up and get out of my face, I'll have Ronon Dex stun you."

Much to everyone's relief, she suddenly stopped screaming and began to turn away. It looked as if she would simply leave. Nobody saw her pull a gun from under her jacket until she suddenly swung around to point it directly at John.

"I do not know who the hell you are anymore, Sheppard. Ever since my return I have had the feeling that you are not the man I thought I knew so well. It is not only your looks that are different but also your attitude. I know you did not like my brother but to kill him in cold blood is low even for you. Therefore, as a faithful Genii agent it is my duty to exact revenge upon his death. Cowan and the council would expect nothing less of me."

John had been waiting for such a move. Nevertheless, he was loathed to kill a woman even in self-defence. He needed to try and talk his way out of this. "I'm sure they would expect it, Albina. However, a little birdie told me that Cowan wanted your brother removed so…maybe he won't be as upset as you imagine." He just hoped that was the truth.

"Whoever fed you those lies needs to be taken care of too."

John exchanged a quick look with the others, thankful that Rodney had remained silent throughout. Ronon looked like he wanted to fire upon her. John wasn't even sure if his gun was set to stun. Teyla had a look of loathing on her face. It seemed she didn't like the woman either.

John pondered for a moment. "Your brother mentioned something about Director Weir being indisposed? Where is she?"

"That interfering woman will no longer be of concern to us. My dear brother assured me he would deal with her before taking care of you."

Rodney clicked his fingers and finally spoke. "Ah, so you admit he was gunning for Sheppard. In other words it was self-defence. I expect many of these people will verify that." He said pointing to the small gathering of curious onlookers up on the balcony and steps. He was disappointed to see no one in agreement.

"Rodney, please stay out of this." By the strange looks that suddenly crossed everyone's faces, John realised that the other Sheppard probably never called McKay by his first name. Now he wished that he could take it back but it was too late. He looked up at the people. "You know, I think it's time we told them the truth. Don't you, Rodney?"

"If we really must, although it could upset the balance. I'm not sure interfering won't..."

Albina's screech echoed nearly as loud as the gunshots had been. "Oh for goodness sake, will you just shut up, McKay!"

Rodney went to say something but the woman had swung around to take aim at him. John couldn't allow her to kill his best friend and as much as he hated shooting someone in the back, he pulled the trigger just as Ronon used his gun. John's shot was aimed low to take out her leg. Ronon didn't care. The deadly red beam took her fully in the back. Her body landed not far from her brother.

oOo

The people of Atlantis were in shock. Their whole world turned upside down. They feared Genii reprisals now that Kolya and his sister were dead. Another big shock came when Elizabeth Weir's body was found. She was still in her bed and appeared to be sleeping peacefully...but it was the sleep of death. As yet no one knew the true cause but everyone suspected poison. In the past all heads would have turned to the Supreme Commander, but those in the gateroom had heard Kolya and his words had been quickly passed on down through the grapevine.

Then there was the equally shocking news that the two men they believed to be McKay and Sheppard were from another reality. That news travelled even faster until the whole of Atlantis knew. Many believed it to be true, especially the scientists. While others doubted such as thing was possible. On the other hand it would explain the unusual behaviour of the dreaded Supreme Commander. Although McKay seemed much the same to them, other than the fact that he had spent an unusual amount of time caring for the man he professed to hate.

The first thing John did after Albina's death was to gather as many of the more senior personnel for a quick meeting in the conference room. He still intended to leave today but these people needed a little help to put them on the right road, which would hopefully lead to a better situation for them. It was a job made more difficult because even after the truth was out they still seemed afraid of him and slightly distrustful. He really couldn't blame them.

It took a while but by the end John was a little more confident that they would be okay. At least there were no Genii on Atlantis to contend with other than Koyla's body guard and he had surrender without a fight after his boss's death. It also seemed that Cowan wouldn't be too upset over Kolya's death either. Evidence found in a communiqué on Weir's computer showed that she hadn't been lying when the Genii leader had requested Kolya's removal.

So all was well, at least for the time being. And it was agreed that if Supreme Commander should ever return, then he faced the promise of imprisonment. However, for John there was still the problem of using the Stargate. When they learnt of what John faced, many asked him to stay. They argued that he could replace their unwanted and evil Sheppard because they now saw that this man was nothing like him. He could lead them in the coming difficult adjustment period. Help them try and re-establish contact with Earth, even though many still believed the planet to be gone.

John quickly declined, telling them that he needed to get back to his reality. He needed to face whatever the problem was because if he stayed, every time the Gate activated he would risk being swallowed up anyway. The people of Atlantis, all sixty seven of them, finally understood and agreed to hold elections to choose a new leader or maybe form some sort of council as quickly as possible.

So as far as John was concerned they could finally leave. He beckoned to Rodney and they began to gather up the few things they'd be taking with them. However before they could say their goodbyes, Carson Beckett moved forward and cleared his throat.

"Ouch, I really don't know how to word what I want to tell you but before you leave maybe you could try to put one wee small problem to rights. Well actually it's not such a small problem. You see I have the strongest known ATA gene around here and when we first arrived, Atlantis used to hum to me." Beckett looked slightly embarrassed. "Well that's what it sounded like to me. I think I was the only one who heard it though."

John nodded. "I understand what you mean and I'm well aware of the fact that the city seems lifeless. So can you tell me why she doesn't hum anymore?" he asked before rubbing his forehead, although not really conscious of doing it.

Although he wasn't an MD, Carson recognised the gesture. "You should ask Marie or Biro for some medication for that headache, Colonel."

"It's not that bad."

"Oh, so you do have one thing in common with our Sheppard then and that's stubbornness. Now where were we? Oh yes, to tell you the truth I have no bloody idea why she stopped humming but it happened about the same time that Albina woman came to the city. I think she scared her away."

John looked confused. "What do you want us to do about it then? I mean maybe now that Albina's dead the city will come out of her shell."

Carson looked doubtful. "Aye, but maybe she'll need a little coaxing. I've already tried sitting in the control chair but she didn't respond. I was kind of hoping you could try, Colonel, because according to McKay here you have the strongest gene of us all."

John turned to Rodney, who had reminded remarkably quiet throughout. "What to do think, Rodney? I guess we could try before leaving but I'm not promising any success."

"Yes, yes, but we haven't really got time to mess around if we want to leave before nightfall on that planet." Rodney reminded him.

John sighed. Although he wanted to get the whole going through the Gate business over and done with, he replied. "It's already getting a little late, so maybe we should delay matters until tomorrow morning, then it will be around midday on the planet. That's assuming its daytime cycle is the same as in our reality. Whenever we leave, we certainly wouldn't want to risk running into those creatures in the dark."

Rodney nodded his agreement. "You're right it is getting a little late." He then focused his attention on Zelenka and fired a stream of questions at he until he was satisfied that waking the city was a viable proposition. Although they didn't have a fully charged ZPM it did seem that they had enough power to interact with the city via the chair.

An hour later they arrived in the chair room accompanied by Carson, Teyla and Ronon. It was designed in much the same way as theirs with the chair dominating the centre. John approached it cautiously wondering if his problems with this reality could somehow prevent him from using the chair.

He turned to Rodney. "Are you sure about this?"

Rodney could see how scared he was. "We'll get you out at the first sign of trouble. And it should be fine because you've already interacted with the city when you used the transporter system. You're the only one to have done so apparently."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, they didn't even know the system existed. Now get in the chair and wake her up so we can all go for dinner. I'm starving already."

John was glad someone was because his appetite was practically none existent. Probably due to his apprehension and nerves. "You'll get your meal in a minute, Rodney," he muttered as he sat himself down and reclined the chair. Then he tried calling to the city that wasn't his. She woke reluctantly telling him she was suffering and whoever he was, he didn't belong in this reality.

John thought to her. "Tell me something new."

oOo

John stood before the Stargate flanked by Rodney and Ronon on his left and Teyla on his right. They were supportive and silence. Even though John had on Sheppard's uniform again this morning, he felt protected somehow. Especially as he now had his own P90 held firmly in his hands and he'd made doubly sure Rodney had his at the ready too, just in case those creatures should attack.

He turned one final time to exchange a quick smile with the audience gather behind them on the stairs or the balcony. It seemed most of Atlantis had turned out for this final goodbye.

John turned back to face the Stargate and waited for activation. As he did so, the events of the last sixteen hours came to mind. Atlantis now hummed happy in his head and John noticed that even Carson Beckett wore a smile.

The city was now well and truly on the road to recovery thanks to Rodney with a little input from himself. Beckett hadn't been too far wrong when he speculated that Albina may have scared the city somehow. Of course, she wouldn't have just stood there and told the city to get lost. And she probably never knew that the city had a conscious presence anyway but a Genii scientist must have designed the machine they found in her room. A machine probably meant for monitoring purposes, although there hadn't been time to find out of sure. It really didn't matter anyway because whatever the machine's purpose had been, for the city it had been very disruptive indeed. The constant and very high frequency emitted by the device had been like Chinese water torture for her. So in order to save her sanity, Atlantis had partially shut down. Consequentially she had appeared silent to John, Carson and anyone else with a powerful enough gene but at the same time she had to keep certain standard everyday functions like power distribution and plumbing, up and running. For the city it had been hell. She had been only too grateful when John had managed to contact her through the control chair and finally get the machine shut down.

Luckily for this expedition standard functions had been enough to date but Rodney had been very disturbed to learn that they had no shields for the Stargate or the city as a whole. Never had done so both Rodney and John had told them just how dangerous that could be. Zelenka had immediately promised to put that right just as soon as he could. He also admitted that it would be of great help if his colleague, the other Doctor McKay, were to return soon. Of course that depended on what they managed to learn on the planet.

As for his own problem, his apprehension had still caused him a sleepless night, especially after the city had said he must return to his own reality as soon as possible because something in this one was trying to wipe him out. Atlantis was sad when she couldn't explain why as there was no information in her databanks. Although very puzzling, it seemed the same situation didn't apply to Rodney but they had no time to find out why.

The chevrons started to activate, breaking into John's thoughts. He held his breath as the wormhole began to establish. This close up, the sensation of disembodiment became very intense indeed. Worse than ever. Only once had it felt anywhere nearly as bad and that was during the time he had saved Torren from the forming vortex.

Yet he knew he needed to walk into the blue puddle but he froze and couldn't move. A voice whispered in his ear encouraging him...it was Rodney's. A hand landed on his shoulder and by the strength of it, it had to be Ronon's. A soft hand slipped into his and urged him on...Teyla.

And together they moved with him into the blue and beyond.

tbc

* * *

_Evil cliffy I know but I'll up-date as quickly as possible._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Finding McKay

They emerged on the other side into a blue skied landscape as flat as Holland but without the lush green grass and plentiful trees. In fact, it looked dry, rocky and sandy much like any semi-desert back on Earth. The odd tree or low-lying bush did occasionally break the monotony but that was about all. Despite that it still smelt sweet after the sometimes stifling atmosphere of Atlantis.

Rodney turned to face John to comment on the landscape being about the same as in their reality. To tell him everything would be all right, only to feel the blood his drain from his face, "No, no, no! Sheppard, if you're hiding somewhere that's not funny!"

Then Rodney realised how stupid that sounded because there simply wasn't any place for him to hide. It also wasn't the kind of thing Sheppard would have done. It had been his own desperate need to explain why John wasn't there. That left only one explanation. John was gone, really gone. The damn Stargate had swallowed him up as if he didn't exist and now Rodney was faced with finding out why, plus the task of getting himself home. Because now it looked like he would be going…alone. Home to face Teyla and everyone back on Atlantis...to tell them that Sheppard was gone for good this time. Lost in the void. _No…he wouldn't think about that._ It was just too much.

Rodney suddenly felt like screaming at the top of his lungs and kicking the evil Stargate for swallowing his friend. Then a small hand of comfort landed on his arm and a pair of wet, sad eyes met his. "I am so sorry," said Teyla. Her words sounded sincere, they grounded him back to rationality.

Rodney swallowed back a gulp and pulled himself together. "Yes, well there has to be an explanation and I intend to find it."

"If anyone can do it, you can." So this Teyla wasn't so different after all.

Ronon turned to the DHD. His hand hovered over to the buttons. "I'll dial back to Atlantis see if he's still there."

"No!" Rodney yelled. "We mustn't use the Gate back to Atlantis at the moment because if Sheppard is stored in the buffer it could wipe him out."

Ronon quickly moved his hand away. "Yeah okay but we'll need to get back to Atlantis sometime and you need to get home."

Rodney looked despondent because he knew what Ronon had said was true. "I know that but we'll try to work things out first. Now we need to find the Ancient lab." Rodney didn't wait for a reply as he pulled out a map the other McKay's had made and walked off. His legs may have felt like lead and his heart may have been broken but his determination was back.

The lab was actually not that far from the Stargate. But being covered in years of undergrowth it had been difficult to distinguish at first. However a small cleared section probably made by the other McKay stood out like a sore thumb. Ronon agreed to stay and guard outside while Rodney and Teyla entered through a doorway that responded immediately to Rodney's ATA gene. The sight that greeted them was well…nothing but chaos. Rubble and machine bits littered everywhere and dust, layers upon layers of it. The place stank to high heaven as if something had died in there. It was so bad that Rodney began gag and wonder if this really was the right place. He covered his nose and endeavoured to get the reflex under control, nearly jumping out of his skin when male voice suddenly broke the silence. It seemed to come as if out of nowhere.

"Oh, thank God, someone has found me at last. My supplies have just about run out and I daren't go out for fear of being eaten alive." Then a dirty, bedraggled looking figure stumbled from behind the biggest pile of rubble and Rodney came face to face with himself. At least someone that looked remarkably like him. The man seemed to lean forward and squint. "Teyla is that you?"

"Rodney!" Teyla dropped every precaution and ran into the man's arms. The reunion seemed heartfelt. She eventually pulled away and asked the question that Rodney also wanted to know. "What happened here and why did you not return home to us?"

Rodney found it strange that his counterpart hadn't acknowledged his presence yet. At the very least he should have been surprised by it. The answer came a moment later when his double rumbled in a low tone. "Things went so very wrong. The machine I thought would transport Sheppard to a far off planet shorted out. It zapped him with a powerful bolt, which killed him outright before overloading and causing all the damage you must be witnessing in here." He moved his arms in a general circle.

Teyla looked puzzled and alarmed. "What do you mean by that?"

"My eyes, I can't see very well at the moment. The machine emitted a light so bright I think it's damaged my retinas. I'm hoping Dr. Biro and her team will be able to help me. At the moment all I can see is murky grey shapes. Although it is slowly getting better, thank goodness."

Now when Rodney looked at his double he could see him squinting again, trying his hardest to focus. Rodney coughed and quietly introduced himself before explaining his problem and what the machine had caused. To give him his dues, the other McKay took it quite well and with a stumbling effort showed him what remained of the device.

There wasn't much. Worst of all was the shock Rodney got when he looked closer and suddenly came face to face with the gruesome reminder of a friend lost as Sheppard B's blank eyes stared up at him from his bloated, decaying body. _So that was what that awful smell was._ Rodney covered his mouth again and quickly stumbled outside to get some fresh air. Teyla helped her partner to follow him.

Once outside, McKay allowed Rodney a few minutes to calm down before murmuring. "We need to leave this place. It isn't safe. The _Veloraptors_ may return."

"Veloraptors?" Teyla asked. Rodney knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes, yes, extremely vicious creatures that reminded me of something I once saw in a Spielberg movie. Strangely I never had a problem with them until Sheppard came to the planet with me. They attacked shortly after we arrived and we barely made it to the lab in one piece. I'd never seen Sheppard so shaken-up before. Then shortly after that...well, he died anyway. Although I didn't actively seek his death, at least we are free of him at last. So that's one good reason to celebrate."

Teyla nodded, forgetting her McKay couldn't see the gesture. The news should have gladdened her, yet somehow it made her feel sad because of the loss of the other Sheppard. She squeezed her partner's hand. "When we return to Atlantis we will have plenty to talk about because there have been some big changes in the last day or so. They are changes that came about mainly because of Rodney's friend. He was another version of John Sheppard but was so unlike the one we knew. He was a good man and now he has been lost. We do not know why." She went on to explain what had happened to John with some input from Rodney but he mostly let her do the talking for once, mainly because he was still unnerved.

Rodney's double turned to face him, even if he didn't quite hit the target. "I'm so sorry about your loss. And I'm sorry about the shock you got back in the lab. If I had known, I would have tried to remove the body but I was afraid of the creatures attacking if I left the door open for too long. And his body on the outside would have attracted more of them to the vicinity of the lab. If you can stand to go back inside for a moment, we will try to figure out what may have gone wrong."

Rodney should have agreed. He should have been full of hope and yet he had a sinking feeling the machine was beyond repair. Beyond giving them any answers. He was totally screwed, stuck in a reality with none of his people and only a memory of a friend that could now be lost in the void. But when he really thought about it, he had the better deal. He could just imagine John urging him on. Telling him to fix the damn thing, right now. And suddenly his depression began to lift. It may be a hopeless gesture but he owed it to John to at least try.

He slowly nodded and then remembered that his double couldn't see him. "Two geniuses are better than one, huh."

"Oh yes, I'm always telling Director Weir that I'm more capable than Zelenka but she still keeps him in charge." McKay grumbled as Teyla prepared to help him back inside the lab.

Ronon grunted. "So Sheppard's really dead?" Teyla nodded. Ronon acknowledged it but kept his gratification to a minimum in respect for the other Sheppard now lost. "Okay, I'll stay out here and keep an eye out for those…things."

The other two started to move off but Rodney turned to Ronon. "The minute you sense any of those creatures don't play hero and try to kill them all with that gun of yours or your bare hands. Believe me, we had firsthand experience and they are very, very dangerous." Ronon simply gave him a nod in reply.

oOo

They did move Sheppard's body over to the other side of the lab and cover it with rubble before approaching the machine. It had been a very unpleasant task indeed.

However just like Rodney feared, when he looked at the machine it seemed like a hopeless gesture. The thing didn't even have any power and reconnecting it would take a genius as half the crystals were shattered or appeared blackened. Rodney got to work anyway but he kept thinking about John and what he might be going through right now. Was he stuck in the Stargate's buffer like Teal'c had been at one time or was he floating in a sea of nothingness stuck between realities much like Rodney feared? If anything, Rodney hoped it was the former. At least John would be unaware of that.

The broken shards and dirt made the working conditions appalling. The smell alone made Rodney's stomach turn constantly and by the time he'd finished an hour or so later, his fingers were smeared with blood. But at least the machine now had a small amount of power. Unfortunately only a few controls were lit-up, although one appeared to be a buffer of some kind.

Rodney had no idea what use that would be until Teyla's hand gently pushed his aside. She gave a short description of what she saw to her McKay, and then he said. "From what Teyla has just described you must have the transporter buffer working again. I believe it was supposed to work like any other beaming technology only over a far greater distance. It was that lever that I activated when Sheppard was standing on the transmitter platform."

"And where is the transmitter platform now?" Rodney asked, as if he didn't know. McKay whispered something to Teyla and she pointed in the general direction of a flattish buckled looking platform. Of course it had been where Sheppard's body had lain. "Oh, just great." Rodney muttered.

"I guess it's pretty damaged? Well, we don't need the transporter anyway. We just need to reopen a rift back to your own reality, Dr. McKay."

_And probably lose John._ Rodney didn't voice that, instead he said. "Yes, yes, but if we all return together chances are you'll end up in my reality instead of your own."

McKay nodded. "That is why you must go ahead and use the Gate before us. We will then disengage the wormhole, reconnect and speak to Atlantis. Hopefully it will be our own and you won't be there."

"And for John?"

"I'm afraid there is nothing much you can do for him because we simply don't know what went wrong and why he had the trouble you've described. I can only guess it was because his counterpart was dead and somehow this reality wanted to wipe him out too. Maybe if you manage to return to your reality he will follow you. That's if he is still alive."

_He has to be. _"I hope you're right because there are some people in my reality who would be heartbroken if I return without him."

"Including you." Teyla added softly, it wasn't a question. "What you did back on our Atlantis to keep him safe from our doctors and even myself was admirable. I believe he is more like a brother to you."

Rodney didn't really know what to say to that. He didn't do sentimentality. "We've worked together for over six years now. I'm on his team and we've been through a lot together, I guess you could say we are close. So we'd better make this work."

Teyla and McKay nodded. And then with Teyla's help, Rodney got to work with his double on what they hoped would be the solution to get him back home. To rig the transporter control until it caused an overload and with any luck that should create another rift in the space/time continuum, which hopefully got Rodney back to his universe and not an entirely different one.

About three hours later, Rodney stood before the Stargate ready to leave. Ronon was one pace behind him acting as his bodyguard in case the creatures should attack. He had said his goodbyes to Teyla and McKay who had remained at the lab ready to trigger the overload. They had timed it as best they could, hopefully giving Rodney enough time to get away before they attempted to return home. Rodney knew this could go horribly wrong and he'd end up in yet another reality or it didn't work at all and he'd be stuck on an Atlantis with two of him and no John. He preferred the scenario where he got back to his Atlantis to find John waiting for him.

A sadder thought still was that by dialling the Gate, Rodney could be condemning John to death. But did he really have any choice? There was no way he or the others could stay on this dry and dangerous planet forever, and no matter what someone would eventually use the Stargate if it hadn't already happened from Atlantis's end. And he also didn't have any equipment to investigate further. So it was no wonder that Rodney's hand literally shook as he dialled the Gate after he determine that the time was right. At least he hoped the other McKay had set the overload in motion.

A sigh of relief passed through Rodney's lips as the same strange flash of blue ignited the DHD for just a second or two so things looked hopeful. It felt like an eternity before the signal came to send his IDC. Thankfully Rodney still had his GDO on him. He quickly sent his code and waited with baited breath for the reply.

"Dr. McKay! Good to hear your voice. We've been really worried about you both. Shield's lowered, so you and the Colonel can come on through now."

Rodney felt a lump in his throat as Sheppard obviously wasn't there. He knew his eyes were none too dry as he turned to Ronon to say goodbye. They shook hands and he even received a hug from the big man. Some of the wetness was caused by joy, some by sorrow that he would be going home alone.

Wishing Ronon well, Rodney slowly walked into the blue puddle to face a possible further without his best friend.

tbc

* * *

_Things aren't looking too rosy are they. Hope you didn't find the pervious chapter too predicable? Had to get rid of Kolya somehow. Love those reviews so please keep them coming. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – All Hope Gone

Rodney had wanted more than anything in the universe for John to be waiting for him on the other side but he already knew that he wasn't. It was a disappointment made worse when he stepped into the gate room to a sea of expectant faces. Faces that fell when they realised Sheppard wasn't behind him. The Stargate loudly disengaged before anyone could ask where the Colonel was. For Rodney it seemed like a final blow, while the others looked on, apprehensive and uncertain.

Woolsey slowly stepped up to him, his own doubt showing. Almost as if he was stunned to see Rodney alive. "Welcome home, Dr. McKay. Would you like to explain where you were these past fourteen days, and where Colonel Sheppard is?" Then suddenly realising how shattered Rodney looked, he quickly added, "You look as if you need to sit down, so in my office please and then report to the infirmary for a full check-up."

Rodney nodded and began to move towards the stairs, grateful for the chance to go somewhere more private where his emotional turmoil wouldn't be on public display. A few minutes later, he sank into a leather chair and sighed at the relief it gave to his aching back. He took a deep breath and began to relate the whole sorry affair to the small gathering Woolsey had allowed.

At the end of his report Woolsey looked as devastated as the others in the room. It was as if the prospect of losing the Colonel was more than he could bear. Maybe it was the way Sheppard had gone that had upset the Atlantis leader so. Or maybe the fact he would have to deal with a new military leader. "Then there is no chance he will return?" Woolsey whispered.

Rodney gulped and shook his head. Seeing Teyla sitting across from him was difficult. She was trying so hard to be brave but the sorrow in her eyes was heartbreaking. Teyla had lost so much in the past year. Firstly Kanaan who had been killed during a Wraith attack and now John was lost to her too.

Ronon's answer was to pace. A big distraction really but that was his way of showing emotion. Major Lorne looked as if the floor boards had opened under him, probably because he had lost the best CO he'd ever had and had no idea what the future may have in store for him.

Apart from Ronon's pacing footsteps, the silence was stifling until Woolsey cleared his throat. "We sent out several search teams to M5S 779. One team took a Jumper while the rest went by foot. It turned out to be a wise decision because DHD was no longer functioning. Dr. Zelenka took a look at it but declared the repair beyond his ability at that time. Something about a crystal he had never seen before and needing time to find a replacement. Anyway…"

Rodney raised his hand. "Hmmm...if that's so it could mean the DHD control crystal was damaged shortly after I dialled the Gate. It's a wonder Sheppard made it off the planet at all. Hopefully the same damage hasn't occurred in the alternate reality after I left."

"If it did does that mean the other McKay, Teyla and Ronon would be unable to dial out on their M5S 779?" Woolsey wanted to know.

Rodney shook his head. "For a while maybe but we made contingency plans. They should be okay because after a period of six hours a jumper would have been sent to investigate. So they should be back on their Atlantis by now if all went according to plan."

Woolsey nodded. "Anyway where was I? Oh yes, after a thorough search of the surrounding area only patches of dried blood were found. Naturally it had us concerned until analysis confirmed that the blood belonged to creatures closely related to the_ Eoraptor_ of Earth's late Triassic period."

Woolsey paused for a moment looking thoughtful. "Of course we now know that the blood patches were caused by you and the Colonel killing the creatures in order to escape. Anyway, it was decided to return to the planet just in case you were holed-up somewhere and unable to move. Unfortunately during the search some of our people also ran into trouble with the raptors. Quite a battle ensued, which resulted in the death of a large number of the creatures and several of our people returned with some pretty bad injuries. No one died, thankfully, but Corporal Jenkins has been sent back to Earth after losing a leg. They did however find the lab where you were supposed to be going. Unfortunately that proved to be empty too."

Rodney suddenly perked up. "Were there any Ancient machines still intact by any chance?"

Woolsey looked over to Lorne who shook his head. "Sorry, doc, we found nothing much other than broken equipment and rubble. It looked like a bomb had hit the place, although the outside walls were still completely intact."

Rodney grumbled, all hope finally gone. "So someone may have already tried using a similar machine at one time. Probably with the same result, although it obviously didn't destroy the control crystal otherwise I wouldn't have been able to dial out. Yet another Ancient hiccup."

"You believe the machine in the other reality could have caused the rift?" asked Woolsey.

Annoyed by the question, Rodney glared at him. "Yes, yes, already explained all that." His face suddenly lit-up when someone brought him a big mug of coffee...at long last. He held the beverage reverently under his nose and inhaled the strong aroma, feeling slightly better for the first time in what felt like weeks. No doubt things would be different from now on but the coffee reminded him that some pleasures in life still remained. And although he didn't like think of it, he had to accept that John was gone for good.

Rodney gulped down the lump that formed in his throat with the aid of a sip of java. When he found his voice again, he said. "Let me finish this and I'll go straight to the infirmary." At least he'd get to see Jennifer again. He'd been a little disappointed when she hadn't turned up to welcome him back home but there was probably a very good explanation for that, like she was in the middle of an operation or something.

Woolsey simply nodded his head.

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – A situation from Hell.

The coffee had been wonderful and Rodney couldn't wait for the next cup but first the infirmary beckoned. He bid Woolsey goodbye and without a further word ambled off in the right direction. It was good to see the familiar sights. Chuck and Amelia working in the control room and others he couldn't always put a name to. Some faces had been missing from the other reality and some had not because like Chuck they had been here since the beginning.

Yes, he was home, really home or...was he? Suddenly a cold feeling swept through his bones and a Rodney style panic attack threatened to engulf him. _What if this wasn't his Atlantis? _Yet_ w_hat proof did he have that he wasn't home? Nothing really other then the fact that Jennifer hadn't come to Woolsey's office to welcome him back. That was hardly proof that he was somewhere else. Nevertheless, doubt and panic still crept in because well...he was Rodney and it seemed only right given the circumstances he'd been in, and given the loss of his friend. The level headed one who usually grounded him back down to Earth whenever doubts came rushing into his brilliant brain. Then the memory of John began to ground him again because he was panicking for no good reason and no real proof that anything was wrong.

He still needed to put the doubts to rest, so a quick trip to his room before the infirmary was in order. The likelihood of any other McKay having installed an Earth made bathtub in his quarters was well...not very big, was it? At least he hoped so.

His room seemed much the same, seemed exactly as he had left it two weeks ago. Bathtub there – check. Diplomas on the wall - check. Pictures on the cupboard - check. Special orthopaedic mattress on the bed - check. But where were Jennifer's things? Although they didn't actively live together, she did have a small amount of personal items like shampoo in the bathroom for those overnight visits. They weren't there.

No Jennifer added up to another reality and he began to panic again. _What was he going to do if he was stuck in another reality?_ Then the door chime sounded breaking into his panicky thoughts.

He answered it reluctantly to see a familiar face. "Oh, Dr. Ko!"

Marie looked at him and frowned. "As much as I would like the title, Dr. McKay. I never got around to studying for my doctors degree before joining the Atlantis expedition."

"Oh, so you're just a head nurse then?"

Marie went from confused to annoyance. "There is nothing wrong with that profession, Dr. McKay. In fact, if I remember rightly I have saved your skin on several occasions." Then she calmed down a bit because well this was McKay and he had been through a traumatic event and the loss of the Colonel according to the grapevine. "I'm only here because Dr. Keller was growing concerned, so she sent me along to check on you as we expected to see you in the infirmary by now. Dr. Keller is unable to come herself at the present time because she is currently dealing with a severely injured patient in post-op. One we've just spent the past six hours sawing back together again."

"So Jennifer is here?"

"Of course, where else would she be?"

Rodney ran his hand through his hair feeling really stupid for once. "Just a little confused for a moment there. I'll come to the infirmary now."

Marie looked relieved. She'd get no arguments out of him this time. "I was so sorry to hear about the Colonel."

Rodney simply nodded. What more could he say?

oOo

Flash back – M5S 779 shortly after the overload that sent Rodney home.

The Stargate slurped and released Sheppard like a cat ejecting a fur ball. The sudden movement caught him by surprise and he nearly lost his balance because his bad leg couldn't take his full weight. He stumbled and somehow managed to lurch over to the DHD. Not very elegant but at least he didn't fall flat on his face.

For some reason he felt like shit, as if he'd just run a marathon. Slouched against the DHD, he fought to get his breathing back under control. It took a while but once he felt marginally better, John straightened up and looked around. He soon recognised the planet as the one where they were supposed to be going, M5S something or other. His brain just didn't seem to be working very well at the moment. At least the planet looked similar to the one in his reality, the one where the creatures had attacked him and Rodney a week or so ago. Thankfully there appeared to be no creatures at the moment. In fact, the place seemed pretty deserted. So where were the others?

"Rodney!" He shouted, hoping his friend was just a little ways off. Silence greeted him. John began to feel uneasy as there was no sign of the scientist or alternate Teyla and Ronon. "Oh just great. Now where did they go," he muttered to himself. Then he thought, maybe the lab? They must have gone straight there but why hadn't they waited for him?

Something felt off and it wasn't just the way his bones ached really badly. John sensed it. He had no idea where he'd landed exactly other than a planet that looked very much like the other one. But which reality was he in? The one where he'd been, his own, or? Then a not so pleasant thought struck. What if this was an entirely different reality? How did he know that he hadn't just travelled to another universe? It sure as hell felt like it. The whole conundrum whirled around his head making the headache ten times worse. He just couldn't think straight.

John waited a moment longer and then tried calling Rodney's name again, just to be certain. Nothing. He suddenly felt cold, very scared and very, very lonely. It kind of reminded him of the time he ended up 48000 years in the future.

That only left one more thing to do. He turned back to the DHD and tried dialling Atlantis, only to find the thing wasn't working. John could have wept and on top of it all, he thought he saw movement in the bushes.

oOo

John sensed them watching him, silent, just waiting for the right moment to attack. Although he was pretty sure they were the very same creatures who had attacked before, somehow they seemed far more cautious about approaching this time around. However that didn't stop him from holding the P90 close to his chest ready to shoot anything that moved.

It had been a gamble moving away from the Gate but with the DHD useless because someone had thoughtfully removed one of the control crystals, he had no way of contacting Atlantis. So John really had no choice, he had to find a place of hole up. Hopefully a place secure from the raptors and with at least a source of water. Wishful thinking as such a place probably didn't exist.

When he caught glimpse of a solid looking mound of stone covered in vegetation after only a short walk his hopes began to lift. John quickened his pace, well as fast as he could go on his bad leg, and headed for the old ruin. As he drew near he held his P90 steady, being extra vigilant just in case of an unexpected attack from behind the building. By the time he reached the thankfully solid looking structure, he was panting for breath. _Need to get back into some serious training. _He quickly searched shrub hidden walls and soon found a doorway. It looked Ancient in design with the usual door control to one side. John guessed the building was probably the laboratory they'd been looking for. Needing to get inside quickly for shelter from both the creatures and the blazing hot sun, he swiped his hand over the control and prayed. It took a few moments and some distinctive creaking sounds but the door eventually moved aside.

John's face fell when he saw the state of the interior. What was once a lovely tiled floor now looked cracked and covered with a large amount of rubble. There was a bad smell too and he wondered who had died in there. Most disappointingly there was also no a sign of Rodney or the others. John called out anyway just in case his friend was hiding somewhere. Total silence greeted him. Feeling lonelier than ever, John turned and looked for a door control. He needed to get the door secured before he could start a search of the place, not that it looked that big. If he couldn't get the door closed or find some source of water, then he was in even bigger trouble.

Thankfully, John managed to secure the door after a little effort. As soon as he did some of the wall lighting came on. Not much but it added to the meagre light that filtered through several small shafts placed high up on the walls. At least now he had enough light to start his search. The consoles and machines were no longer intact and appeared not to share any of the juice that powered the lights. Although that could simply be a matter of finding the on switch. There had to be a power source somewhere, probably near depletion if other labs were anything to go by. Unless of course the lighting was driven by some form of solar energy, in which case it was probably going to get very dark in here later on.

Frustrated, he moved over to a pile of rubble near another pretty trashed machine and got a shock when he saw a hand sticking out. Although unpleasant, he carefully removed the rubble from around the corpse. The body appeared decomposed, almost reduced to a skeleton. On closer inspection, John noticed that the victim had obviously died from some form of chest wound. Almost as if he'd been caught in a blast of some kind. And despite there being a small amount of flesh still clinging to the bones, he decided that the body had been here longer than it looked. Maybe it had been well persevered by the very dry, almost stifling atmosphere in the lab. From the remnants of clothing it looked like the victim could have been Genii. It wouldn't be the first time they had interfered and got into trouble.

Coming up empty handed after a thorough search, John slowly sank down the smooth wall to sit in the dirt. He lowered his head onto his hands and began to wonder if he will end up in the same state as the corpse. It looked grim. He had no food, only small canteen of water and no way of communicating. On top of that, he couldn't venture outside for fear of being attacked.

Nope as Rodney would so elegantly put it, he was well and truly screwed.

tbc

* * *

_So now we know John is still alive but can he survive? Keep those reviews coming please. _


	17. Chapter 17

_I want to clarify things for Sara who has been kind enough to review every chapter so far. Unfortunately as a guest so I couldn't reply to her personally. The event where John was ejected from the Stargate was flashback to just after Rodney dialled back home from the other reality. Confusing I know but the two events took place almost simultaneously. Hope that helps to understand matters and h__ope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 17 – We're not doing that!

Atlantis some days after Rodney's return.

Teyla gently folded a blue shirt and packed it into a box near several others already filled with a host of things that John had owned. All his belongings because no one was ready to read his testimony yet and no one wanted to have a memento until things were one hundred percent clear that John was gone for good.

Boxes that would go into storage and eventually to be shipped back to Earth when the appropriate time arrived. Mr. Woolsey had informed the IOA and Stargate command almost immediately and they in turn had declared John MIA. As such there would be no official memorial until a reasonable time had passed. Much had been the same for Elizabeth.

The door to John's quarters whooshed open and Ronon stepped inside. "Hey, you don't have to do this alone, you know."

Teyla wiped away a stray tear before turning to face the Satedan. "I know but I feel I owe it to John. He has done so much for me it is the very least I can do. Besides, I believe he would not have been comfortable with anyone else touching his private things...other than us I mean, his team." She quickly amended seeing the look of hurt upon Ronon's face.

"Yeah. All the same it must be extra hard for you. Me and Rodney would have helped if you had only asked."

"Thank you, Ronon. You may help me with the larger things." Teyla returned to folding another shirt. "I seem to have done this far too often in the past few years. Somehow I always knew that one day I could be doing it for John." She hesitated for moment to wipe away yet another tear. "But this does not seem right somehow. I do not believe he is truly gone. I am only doing this because Mr. Woolsey felt we needed to clear his quarters for the next commander I suppose."

Ronon sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. "Why do you feel like that? I mean Sheppard not being gone."

"I cannot explain it but I believe John is not dead. That one day he will return to us, to me." She had nothing more to say on the subject because it was too difficult to explain, she simply whispered. "I loved him and I was a fool never to tell him so."

Ronon nodded and pulled her close. "It's okay to let go, you know. You haven't cried properly yet."

"No, I have not," she whispered. Then suddenly her motions seemed to overwhelm her. She burst into tears and buried her head on his chest. Ronon was kind of relieved. At least she was showing her grief now.

He stayed with her until she calmed down. It took a while but eventually she straightened up and grabbed one of John's cotton hankies to wipe her eyes. "Better now." Ronon asked.

Teyla nodded. "If John is really gone it will take me a while to get over my grief. He has been such an integrate part of my life for so long now, it will be hard to live without his comforting presence."

"Yeah, same here. Never had a brother but Sheppard came pretty close."

Teyla tried to smile but the tears threatened again. She cleared her throat to push them back. Ronon really didn't need to see her waterworks yet again. Although her voice was slightly shaky she changed the subject. "Jennifer came to me yesterday wanted to know if Rodney seemed extra up-tight or if it was just her imagination. Seems he is still unsure if he is in the right reality. He keeps checking on things. Apparently his problem arose because Rodney felt that Jennifer should have come to Woolsey's office to greet him when he first returned. She has explained to him over and over again that she was in the middle of a six hour operation. Then he got uptight about the fact Jennifer had removed her things from his quarters. Once again she explained that she needed them because her other toiletries had run out and the Daedalus is not due in for another two weeks."

"Yeah, he does seem kind of edgy but that's just McKay. Guess he's missing Sheppard too."

Teyla swallowed back another lump and resumed the packing. She had something else to tell Ronon which he probably wouldn't like, so she came right out with it. "I will be leaving Atlantis in a few days time."

Ronon surprised her when he simply nodded and murmured. "Guessed as much. Will it be for long?"

"I do not know yet. I really have nothing more to keep me here." When another slightly hurt look crossed Ronon's face, she added. "Other than you and Rodney of course, but the heart of the team is gone. Things could never be the same again. I also feel that Torren needs the company of his own people and other children. Not that there are many at the moment but that should all change now that things are more settled. I might stay a number of years but it really all depends what the future holds and if the Wraith begin to gain strength again. Of course, I will come back to visit from time to time."

"Yeah, we'll hold you to that."

oOo

"Dr. McKay, may I have a word with you please."

Rodney turned at the sound of the rather pleasant female voice. He recognised her but couldn't place her name. "And you are?"

She looked a little peeved by the question."Dr. Alison Cross from the biology department. The palaeontologist remember?"

"Oh yes, the expert we didn't really need."

Alison felt her irritation go up a notch. She knew all about McKay and his attitude towards the softer sciences, which was a little baffling seeing as he had dated a botanist and was currently dating the CMO. But Alison was made of sterner stuff being British and all.

With a stiff upper lip, she held her head high and totally ignored his question. "I thought you might be of some help seeing as you've had firsthand experience with the creatures on M5S 779."

"Hmmm...you could say that." Rodney sighed he really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. "So what about it?"

"Well, I can't very well go directly to Mr. Woolsey." She stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Oh, this is difficult…you see all we have to go on is the blood results, Major Lorne's description and some badly shot photos of the creatures. We know the creature is a distant relative of the Eoraptor_. _Although from what the Major described it seems to be far more aggressive and maybe slightly bigger than Earth's variety was. Not that we know what the creatures were truly like. No humans around to record it back then. I…."

"Yes, yes, all very interesting but I really don't have…"

"Please, Dr. McKay, hear me out." Again Rodney sighed heavily and nodded. "Naturally our department is very keen for more information. Those creatures could help us to understand Earth's evolution far better. They predate anything…"

Rodney was growing impatient, so he interrupted again. "What do you really want?"

_Oh very direct._ "If possible a live example." There it was, the moment of truth. Alison cringed and waited for his outburst. She didn't have long to wait.

"What! Are you crazy? I'll have you know those raptor things can tear the very flesh from your bones and you want to put a team in danger just to capture one? Poor Corporal what's his name has already lost a leg."

_Oh, god, when he put it that way it did sound kind of dangerous._ However, Alison ignored it and pleaded further. "I understand the problems but surely we could stun one from a Jumper and secure it in a very strong cage."

Rodney looked at her. She really seemed genuine in her request. It didn't matter though because there was no way he would sanction such a thing and he was sure Woolsey would back him up. "It's just too dangerous and most certainly not worth putting people at risk just to study the thing. Sheppard was nearly kil…." Rodney stopped and gulped.

"I'm truly sorry about the Colonel but it wasn't those creatures that killed him." By the thunderous look on McKay's face, Alison suddenly realised how thoughtless her comment had been. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to mention that. It's just...I'm upset that the opportunity to study an Eoraptor will slip through my fingers. It's not every day we find something related to a creature that lived 230 million years ago. Please forgive me." With that she started to walk away.

Rodney rubbed his eyes. There was moisture there. He must be tired. "Alright, I'll speak to Mr. Woolsey but I'm sure he'll say no."

Alison turned and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, doctor. And I'm truly sorry for your loss. The Colonel was a good man. He made us all feel secure and he will be sadly missed."

Rodney nodded and quickly walked away so she couldn't see his wet eyes. He had a lunch date with Jennifer so that should take his mind off things.

oOo

He was dry as a crisp. Hadn't had water for at least ten hours now. Not since the last of his small canteen had run out. Thank goodness he'd had that small supply with him otherwise he'd be in big, big trouble already. Not that he wasn't already in deep shit. If he didn't find moisture soon, he'd definitely end up like his companion. And he was hungry, not having eaten in days. It was slowly depleting what little strength he had left. Just like the moisture problem, if he didn't find something to eat real soon he wouldn't have the ability to run like hell from whatever tried to eat him. Although the idea left him feeling very apprehensive, John decided he had no choice but to venture outside.

He guessed it was day time because although the lighting still gave off a dim glow, it really did get much darker in the lab once the sun went down. It had taken a few days to work out the cycle but thanks to his trusty watch, John now knew that the days here lasted approximately eight hours, at least at this time of year. Although he knew for sure that he probably wouldn't survive long enough to find out if the planet had seasons or not. Not unless his luck changed and the monsters all migrated to give him a chance to put his survival training into practice. That wasn't likely to happen anytime soon so there was nothing for it, time to go venture outside.

Plucking up the courage, he stood up and started to move towards the door. Halfway there something caught his attention. He hadn't noticed it before but one of the lights reflected off something imbedded in one of the broken consoles. On further investigation, he found it to be a control crystal of some kind. At least that's what it looked like to his untrained eye. It seemed intact. So out of pure curiosity, he picked it up and popped it into his pocket. Actually he'd been kind of glad of Sheppard's awful clothing now. The thick and heavy leather had kept him warm throughout the long and colder nights, although he was sure it wasn't going to be quite so comfortable outside in the heat.

He opened the door and a blast of heat assaulted him. This was going to be uncomfortable but he stepped beyond the building and looked around. It seemed quiet at the moment, although that didn't mean the creatures weren't there. Firstly, he needed to find a source of water and hope that it was drinkable. Unfortunately, he had no purification tablets or means to boil the water, at least not at the moment. John knew he could make a fire close to the building but he had nothing to contain the water in other than his canteen and that was made of plastic. And of course his biggest problem would be the need for vigilance at all times. Not easy building a fire while clutching a P90 for dear life and at the same time trying to see all around him while watching the kindling for sign of a glow.

Nope, he needed to find some open water. So holding his P90 ready John let out a long sigh and started to walk back towards the Stargate. As he did so he scanned the landscape for any signs of a watering hole or riverbed. There were none. The air was stiflingly hot and sticky even though the sun was fairly low in the sky. After only fifteen minutes his heavy clothing began to cling and weigh him down. The ground looked as dry as his throat and John guessed it hadn't rained in weeks.

The flat landscape was broken only by the occasional rocky outcrop, not so good for cover if needed. Here and there, shrub-like bushes dotted the scene. Most only came up to John's chest but for a short biped, the thick and colourful foliage provided plenty of cover. An occasional tall tree stood among the bushes towering over the land. Their trunks appeared to be smooth and perfectly straight. Not much use for climbing in case of an emergency then. For instance, when a pack of hungry raptors were on your tail. It left John feeling very vulnerable indeed and totally exposed. He spotted a cactus not far from the Stargate and wondered if he could exact some water and maybe eat the flesh, if it was of the right type of course. He dug into his survival training memory and tried to picture the cacti that were edible.

It had certainly been a while since his training. Yet John could still see the rugged face of instructor Thomas McGee glaring at him with the Arizona landscape in the background. '_If you want to survive out here, Sheppard, then you'd better get those pampered city boy ideals out of your head. There ain't no fancy hotels out here.' _

He guessed even McGee wouldn't have dreamt of alien planets with prehistoric life forms trying to eat him. But John was grateful nevertheless because he was pretty sure the cacti before him was related to edible Hedgehog family. At least, he sure as hell hoped so otherwise he could be in even bigger trouble. Unfortunately the cactus didn't have any fruit on it at the present time so he'd have to eat the flesh. He quickly bent and extracted the knife he had on his belt, thankful to at least have that with him. Not being too mindful of the spines because of the need for speed, he cut off the top and sliced down the sides until he eventually had a cucumber sized chunk cut free. Bringing it to his already chapped lips, he took a small bite. It tasted okay, maybe a bit sour. He quickly cut some more to take back to the lab to be squeezed out using a cloth to extract the water, if he could find anything suitable. And only then if he couldn't find a better source of water.

John grew even more cautious as he neared a rocky outcrop some twenty metres from the DHD. It was here that the creatures first attacked him and Rodney. If this was the same planet. Luckily so far, he hadn't seen any sign of the raptor things but that didn't mean they weren't there. Watching, patiently waiting for the right moment to attack. Somehow, he would have felt safer walking through a Hive ship than this place.

The Stargate seemed so out of place in this eerie and terribly lonely planet. Only the occasional distant noise indicated any life at all. Maybe this was what Earth had looked like millions of years ago. Yet why had the Ancients put a laboratory here? It was a total mystery because it just seemed so odd. And even though ten thousand years had gone by, John guessed the planets evolution hadn't changed that much. Not if Earth's history was anything to go by. It usually took millions of years or an asteroid to change all that. So it must have been the discovery of a particular element of some kind that had lured them here.

He checked to see if the coast was clear before carefully trying the DHD once again because well…you never know. Disappointingly like before nothing happened. Then on the off chance, he inserted the crystal from the lab. It fitted into place all right but that was about it. _Well it was worth a try._ Something made him leave it in place, probably because of the need for speed. John hastily retraced his steps back to the lab. It would be nightfall soon and he had no intention of staying out after dark.

Tomorrow was another day and he planned to go off in another direction, although he intended to keep the lab never that far away. He tried to stay positive. Even though he hadn't found any real water today, logically there had be a watering hole somewhere? After all the raptors needed to drink.

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Not a drop to Drink

Rodney's coffee beaker sat near his hand totally drained of its contents. It was his third one already this morning and they hadn't helped one bit. Goodness knows, he'd slept so badly the night before and his back was telling in no mean terms that it wasn't happy with him. Yet here he was, bent over his laptop trying his hardest to study some Professors theory or other on alternate realities. He wasn't even sure what it was about.

"Ah, Rodney, there you are!"

"Not now, Radek. Busy, busy, busy. Whatever it is, it can wait."

Radek pushed up his glasses and approached anyway. He peered over Rodney's shoulder. "What are you studying? Looks like some form of gibberish to me."

"Well it would, wouldn't it? Genius at work here."

Radek called upon his infinite patience. "Well, would you like to enlighten the, hloupý člověk? And tell me what is it about then?"

Rodney had no idea what the Czechish meant and quite frankly he couldn't care less. However, he did try to explain. "I...err...um..." That's all he managed to get out before hunching his shoulders in defeat. That hurt his back. He hissed a breathy ouch. "Okay, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I can't concentrate. I keep thinking what if he's really floating in infinite nothingness, stuck between realities. I was supposed to help him and I can't even figure out why the machine should have torn a hole between the realities in the first place. It was a miracle I got back and Sheppard should have been with me."

Radek pushed his glasses up once more. "Yes, he should have been but you cannot do this to yourself. The Colonel would not have wanted you to mope around like this."

Rodney carried on as if he hadn't heard Radek. "There's just no logical explanation to it."

"Rodney, sometimes things happen that we just cannot always find an explanation for. Whatever that machine did, it was enough to open a rift just like the time on Earth when in another reality a Wraith managed to open a similar rift, causing all sorts of problems for us. Yes."

"Yes, and Sheppard was willing to blow himself up to save us all." Rodney turned to look directly at his fellow scientist. "I hate to say this but I hope he's dead."

"Rodney?"

"I mean dead rather than aware and floating in...nothingness."

Radek nodded, causing his glasses to slip down once more. He hastily pushed them up. "Yes, of course that would be…horrible. Now the reason I wished to speak to you is because I have found a control crystal for the DHD on M5S 779. What I initially thought was a difficult type of crystal turned out to be the usual standard sort. It was only because the thing had been so badly damaged by the short-out that it changed its appearance completely."

Rodney thought for a minute. "Hmmm...I wonder why that one got so badly damaged, after we used it I might add, and not the one on the alternate M5S 779 during the first overload."

"It is fortunate for you that it did not get destroyed, otherwise you may have had trouble getting back." Rodney nodded at the truth in those words but said nothing. Radek continued. "Anyway the crystal is now ready to re-install."

"What!" Rodney shook his head. "What's with this wanting to go back there? Only the other day I had some dinosaur lady wanting a live example of that raptor thing and now you want to re-install the crystal into the DHD. Hello, planet not safe."

"And that is why we need to get the DHD working again. If some poor unfortunate soul were to go there and find they cannot get back. It would be very bad for them. Not?"

"Not our problem."

"Why do you say that? It could have just as easily been you and Colonel Sheppard stuck on the planet. While I might agree with not capturing a live raptor, despite the fact Dr. Cross is quite upset over the matter. I do not think a short excursion in a Jumper to repair the DHD would be of any great danger to us."

Rodney stared at his empty coffee beaker. He could do with another. "Woolsey has already agreed with me that it's just too hazardous to venture onto that planet again. It's quite feasible that there are other even more dangerous creatures lurking about. Apparently Woolsey has spoken to Dr. Gloss and even she admitted that in all likelihood there could be something like a...um..._Saurosuchus_ roaming the planet. Ancestor of the crocodile apparently. They were bigger and far more furious, ate the little guys for dinner."

Is funny how Rodney could get the dinosaur's name right and not that of the lovely Britishpalaeontologist, Radek thought as he looked at Rodney with a worried frown. "Then I would say that is all the more reason to fix the DHD."

"Someday, Radek, maybe someday. Right now I'm going for an early lunch. I'm starving."

oOo

How many days now had he been sitting here in this filthy hideout surrounded by a hostile landscape? He'd lost all sense of time but by the feel of his beard, John knew it must be many days now. So many days with nothing to do other than attempt to survive and he was growing weaker and weaker by the hour. _And_ _so sick, so very sick._

No food, no water other than the cacti juice that was probably making him sicker still. _Don't forget the_ _berries John._ He had found them, blue and juicy looking, on a low lying bush. And against all rules he had tried them anyway. The cramps that followed had made him curl-up for hours in total agony until his body had purged itself. Thereby losing even more precious liquid. _Don't forget the muddy water John_. He knew he shouldn't have drunk any of that. Instructor McGee would have been furious but desperation will drive any man to take desperate measures. He paid the price with yet more stomach cramps.

So here he was, days later and about to give up. _Yep…John Sheppard had had enough._ He'd really had enough. Whatever he'd done to the Universe, make that universes, they had won. He would join the dead guy over there and together they would haunt the wastes of this godforsaken planet.

How he wished McKay had never discovered it in the database. Never insisted they look into the lab mentioned therein and never with just the two of them. Okay, so Ronon and Teyla had both been offworld at the time. Then again, they would have been caught up in the adventure from hell. For that John was truly thankful. Thankful that the woman he loved and the friend more like a brother were still safe. And Rodney? Hopefully he had made it back to Atlantis and their reality. He had to be safe and sound, and John had the feeling that he was. Safe…yes, they were safe and he was done for.

John didn't have his sunglasses and his eyesight had gotten bad. Blurry from too much glaring sunlight while watching for movement and not enough moisture to keep them lubricated. And plenty of movement there had been, but surprisingly the creatures had kept away. John didn't know why. Maybe they recognised his gun and were afraid of it, which spoke of intelligence.

Even his hearing was starting to play him up. Sometimes he could hear imaginary voices telling him to wait. He'd even heard the corpse talk to him the other day but that could have been the berries. Now his mind was going along with the rest of him because he could hear water. The element he so longed for…that his body craved for.

It was muffled but sounded like it came from outside. _Outside John, where creatures roamed, waiting for you to die._ He could just imagine McKay's comment to that - not much of a meal for them then. Water…how he longed for just a drop. _Did he give up or go back to the stagnant pond?_ Water…that's all he could think of. Rushing, gushing, swimming, surfing on it. A city surrounded by it. Atlantis…where water was free and plentiful. How he longed for it. Longed to see the Ancient city just one more time.

Then with nobody to witness his despair except maybe the dead guy, John lowered his head to cry waterless tears.

oOo

He must have passed out because he came to with a jolt, feeling even worse than he did before. His head pounded and his throat burnt. _Is this what slow death actually feels like?_ If it was, John hoped he died soon because it was truly awful.

Although he had no idea how long he'd been out, the sound in his ears still persisted. The noise that sounded like running water. It took a while for his numb brain to slowly register the fact that it really could be water and not just his over-active fixation on it. It took a great deal of effort using all his willpower but he managed to crawl on hands and knees over the rubble littered floor, adding more cuts and bruises to his already abused limbs. Using strength he really didn't have, he managed to prise the door open just a gap and crawl a little ways out into a dark soggy night. To be hit by the hardest, largest raindrops he'd ever felt. He laughed out loud to the elements and rolled onto his back, opening his mouth to greedily suck in the moisture. Heaven, now he was in heaven.

John lay there until he knew he'd had enough. Then reality started to sink in. The rain would be a short reprieve, and unless this was the start of the rainy season, it would soon dry up again. John had no means of storing the precious liquid and no doubt the dry ground would soak it up like a sponge. So apart from the stagnant, muddy hole, he'd be back to square one. And he really didn't have strength to walk that far anymore.

There was nothing for it, now soaking wet and for the first time in days feeling really cold, John crawled back into the shelter to join his dead friend. And just in time too, as he forced the door closed, he felt hot breath on his hand and heard the snap of a jaw.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – End in sight

"Mr. Woolsey, may I have a word please."

Richard looked up from the rather unpleasant report before him, grateful for an excuse not to sign it. At least not yet, he would have to eventually. "Yes of course, Dr. Zelenka. Please sit down." The little Czech gratefully took the seat before adjusting his glasses. Richard noted he looked bone weary and agitated. "So what can I do for you?"

"I have not been sleeping very well I'm afraid. Before you ask it has nothing to do with my health." He paused making a clenching hand gesture. "It is more worry and concern."

"What about? Has it something to do with Atlantis?" Which was Richard's first concern.

"No, no, it is more like I feel it is wrong that we have left the Gate on M5S 779 porouchaný…err…kaput. Not usable. I keep picturing some poor soul trapped because they are unable to dial DHD. I speak to Dr. McKay about it some time ago now. He think it not important. However, I do."

Woolsey looked thoughtful, the fact that Zelenka's English had deteriorated somewhat spoke of just how concerned he was. "Hmmm…it really has you worried doesn't it? I'm afraid it's partly my fault. Because of what happened out there I order Dr. McKay to blacklist the planet. That effectively blocked the biology department from demanding a live specimen. In view of all the injuries that were occurred during the rescue mission, I deemed the planet far too dangerous." Woolsey sighed. "But you could be right. Just because we blacklisted the place doesn't mean that others have."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. With your permission I would like to replace the control crystal as soon as possible."

Woolsey nodded. "All right. If you can persuade a team to go with you then I'll sanction it. Of course you will need to go by Jumper."

"Yes, yes, thank you." With that Radek left, a much relieved man.

It took Radek approximately two hours to find a team willing to take him. Although somewhat reluctant most agreed it was the right thing to do. In the end, Major Lorne said he'd pilot with his team and Ronon as escorts. The mission got underway one hour later to coincide with the hottest time of the day on M5S 779. It was hoped being midday the creatures would be resting in the shade.

They emerged into the bright sunlight and Lorne carefully set the Jumper down as near to the DHD as he could.

"Right, let's get this over and done with as quickly as possible. Reynolds, you stay with the Jumper and on the lookout from the hatchway. I'll guard the doc and the rest of you stay alert and close by." With that Lorne moved into the back and carefully lowered the hatch. P90 held ready, he ventured out onto the sandy ground. Here and there Evan could see what looked like patches of slightly damp ground. He couldn't remember seeing those before.

The others quickly followed and Ronon observed. "Looks like it rained here. I would say a good few hours ago now." Everyone nodded but made no other comment.

Radek hastily moved over to the DHD and bent down to insert the replacement control crystal. "What the?"

Lorne stood at his shoulder. "What is it, doc?"

Radek straightened up. He held another crystal in his left hand. "I cannot explain why this should be in the empty slot. I mean, I removed the broken crystal weeks ago and now another one appears. Although it looks slightly wrong. You don't suppose?" He stopped and looked around the landscape.

"That a dino placed it in there."

Radek looked confused. Lorne's humour completely lost on him. "No, no, of course not. I meant maybe someone is actually on the planet and attempted to repair the Gate."

Lorne turned and looked across the flat, seemingly lifeless landscape. "Doesn't seem likely." Although in the distance he thought he heard some unearthly noises like a low roaring.

"Well, how do you explain it then?" Then Radek heard the same noises, they were growing louder. His face went quite pale.

"I have no idea, doc. Just mend the DHD so we can all go home. I have a bad feeling about this place."

Radek nodded and hastily bent to insert the replacement crystal.

oOo

They were outside the door. John could hear them screaming...roaring their frustration. Scrapping on walls and the door trying to peel back his protective shelter like a cat trying to open a tin of sardines. He hoped the Ancients had built the structure strong enough…otherwise...but then his death would come quicker, wouldn't it? So maybe not such a bad thing. Although, he had no desire to lose his life to a set of flesh tearing, snapping jaws. That would be a terrifying end and more pain than he could bear.

If only they would go away. Leave him in peace...leave him to sleep and maybe finally slip away. Even though he felt marginally better thanks to the rain, it was only a matter of time before his desperate thirst returned. And because of the monsters there was no way he could go outside, not even to the muddy, stagnant hole.

Of course that was a defeatist attitude and certainly not normal for him. But hunger, thirst, desperation and pain can wear a person down until even one as determined and supposedly strong as him gave up. Although John was sure that if he had any strength left, he would open the door just wide enough to let off a burst of fire from his P90. But the memory of his first encounter still stuck in his mind and the thought of those wicked, curved claws pulling back the door put him off even making the effort.

So John lowered his head and tried to sleep. He wanted to dream of happier times. Of his team, of his people and of a city made of shining towers where he walked free and respected because he was their military commander. To dream of Teyla, her beautiful smile and gentle understanding. Of a little boy he would have loved to have been his.

But how can one sleep when the noise grew even louder. It sounded like screaming, raucous roaring. They were banging, crashing, growling...

What are they doing? Flinging themselves at the structure, trying to break it down?"Don't you know who I am?" he tried to shout but it came out as a pathetic croak. "Obviously not." He finished with a mutter.

oOo

"So let us try the Gate shall we? Just to make sure." Radek said as he straightened from replacing the right crystal.

"Okay, doc. Everyone stand clear, we're about to dial home." The major warned as he checked that his people were all accounted for. Then he noticed one was missing. "Where's Ronon?"

"Over here." Ronon called from behind the Jumper. "Inspecting the ground. Someone's been here."

Somehow Lorne wasn't at all surprised. "Footprints?"

Ronon came from behind the Jumper and joined him by the DHD. "Nope. Someone cut into a cactus, obviously for moisture by the looks of it."

Lorne couldn't believe anyone could survive here, yet alone want to live in this desolate place. "Could be the creatures have done the damaged." Ronon simply shook his head and stood still listening.

"So someone was here." Radek whispered not noticing the Satedan's quiet contemplation. "Then it is good that I have replaced the crystal. I will now dial the Gate." Lorne nodded and Radek punched in the glyphs for home. The wormhole engaged and Radek sent through his IDC. He was taking to Chuck when a thunderous roar seemly came out of nowhere. The very ground seemed to shake and Radek nearly dropped his radio. He froze. "Oh my, what was that?"

Lorne acted quickly. "Everyone back in the Jumper, now! And shut the Gate down, doc."

Radek went to do it but it was too late. Before they could even blink an eye, two creatures came running straight for the Stargate. One was an Eoraptor being chased by a massive and even more vicious looking creature. It didn't even stop to consider other potential and probably easier prey. It was solely focused on the Eoraptor, which was running for dear life and heading straight for the event horizon. Maybe it thought to escape that way.

Lorne screamed into the radio as the dinosaurs both disappeared into the wormhole, the massive, slightly slower one being several paces behind the Eoraptor. "Atlantis, raise the shield! Now!"

Ronon let out a loud growl of frustration. He hadn't even been able to get off a shot.

Well trained, Chuck did just that but it was too late to stop the small Eoraptor getting through. The gateroom erupted into chaos as a moment later, the creature suddenly realised it was in a new environment and instinct kicked in. The small dino turned on its heel and tried to find its way back out of this strange place.

There were screams of shoot the blasted thing but surprisingly it was McKay who shouted. "No, no! Try to stun it if you can!"

Luckily, Corporal Maynard kept a Wraith stunner handy at all times and quickly took aim, catching the creature fully in the side from his position up on the balcony. It took two shots but eventually the animal went down.

"Well that should make the dino lady happy." Rodney muttered to himself as he carefully descended the stairs and approached the unconscious animal, which was now surrounded by well armed Marines.

Up on the balcony, Woolsey nodded. "Get it secured pleased and inform the biology department. Are the away team still in contact?" he asked the controllers.

"Yes, sir." Chuck replied.

Woolsey moved to his Chuck's station. "Major Lorne what's your status?"

"We're fine and all secure in the Jumper. And Atlantis?"

"Unfortunately, we didn't manage to raise the shield in time but the creature has been subdued."

Lorne sounded relieved. "Only one?"

"Yes, Major. Should there be more?"

"Err...yeah, the second one was a different type altogether. Really big, dangerous looking thing. Seems you raised the shield just in time to stop it. Good thing too as it may have been more difficult to subdue. We're closing the Gate down now and will return shortly."

"Very well, Major. Be careful and see you all soon. Woolsey out."

The Gate closed down and Lorne got ready to power up the Jumper. "Okay everyone take your seats. Gates working again, so let's go home."

Radek didn't take a seat, instead he quickly moved up front. "But what if there really is someone out there?"

From his place behind the co-pilot, Ronon added his thoughts. "Yeah, we can't just leave without taking a quick look around."

Lorne didn't look too happy. "There could be more of those things out there and it could take hours to search for anyone."

Although Radek didn't like to think about that, he continued his plea anyway. "I do not believe they would have gone too far from the Stargate. As we know there is no shelter in this area other than the old laboratory, which is nearby. At least we should go back there and take another look around."

"Okay, you could be right. That shouldn't take too long I guess. Sit down, doc, we're taking off." Lorne raised the Jumper into the air and headed the short distance to the structure.

oOo

It had gone very quiet outside, so now John could sleep at last and dream. At least that's what he hoped for. However a few minutes later, a loud rumbling sound startled him out of his doze. He was getting really annoyed. "I said I wanted to sleep." Again John's voice sounded like a frog or something really weird. He didn't care, he just wanted to dream.

tbc

* * *

_Well just one more Chapter to go, hopefully at the weekend. Please keep those reviews coming. And many thanks for your continuing support. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Never take water for granted again

Lorne landed the Jumper as close to the structure as possible. P90 held at the ready, he quickly exited with Radek and Ronon after commanding the others to stay and guard. There were signs of a fight everywhere. Broken bushes, disturbed ground, patches of blood and even a few body parts littered the area just beyond the Ancient lab.

"So this could be where our runaway pair originated." Lorne commented as he moved over to the structure's doorway.

Ronon's dreadlocks moved up and down as he agreed. "Yep, there's been one hell of a fight here. Don't see any creatures around at the moment, but that doesn't mean they're not in the near."

Both relieved and worried by that comment, Radek pushed his glasses up as if it would give him better focus. He didn't like this place. "Yes, yes, good thing they are not here. I just hope if anyone is inside they are still all right."

"Yeah, well we're about to find out." Lorne answered. Holding his P90 at the ready, he slid the door open and stepped inside.

John heard the door creek and complained. "I said I wanted to sleep." It came out as a near silent whisper. Then his foggy brain registered just what that noise could mean and his heart nearly stopped. The raptors things had found him. Maybe if he kept perfectly still they wouldn't notice him sitting in the dusty corner. Or maybe he should just try to kill them all. He attempted to raise his P90 but even that proved too much. He just didn't have the strength left in his arms. Why did he care anyway? Okay it will be a very painful death but it should be over quickly. So he waited for the end.

"Hey, the lights are on." Ronon commented.

"Yeah, they weren't on the last time we were here." Lorne agreed.

While the others discussed the lights, Radek bravely moved forward. Over in one corner he had seen a large pile of disturbed rubble that looked like an attempt to build a wall. Normally he didn't like carrying a gun but the major had insisted that he take a stunner. Now he clutched it for dear life as he cautiously peeked over the top of the rubble. "Oh, my goodness! Over here people!"

John blinked. _Raptors don't talk._ And that sounded an awfully lot like. "Radek?"

A scramble of feet followed and bodies pressing close. "Are you alright, sir?" _Stupid question_. Of course the colonel wasn't all right. Hell, he looked terrible. It concerned Lorne.

John didn't try to answer as he felt someone scoop him into their arms and begin to talk. "We need to get out of here and get him home, ASAP." _Ronon._ And knowing that John relaxed and let himself drift, feeling safer than he had done in weeks.

Lorne nodded then tapped his radio. He listened for a minute then gave an answer. "Understood, Reynolds, but we've found the Colonel and will be bringing him out shortly. He's in a bad state, so standby and be ready to fend off the creatures." Lorne then turned to the others. "Reynolds has just reported that the creatures are closing in from all sides."

It seemed the eoraptors' caution had completely deserted them. Many had been drawn to the area by the battle some of their kind had had with the large Saurosuchus. Now they were anxious to scavenge what was left so they tried to approach, ignoring their fear of the humans and their weapons. They snapped and growled, and even though a number of them fell under a hail of bullets, they continued to advance.

The sound of constant gunfire accompanied Ronon and the others as they made a mad dash across the short space toward the Jumper. They entered breathing hard and in the nick of time too. Just as Reynolds closed the hatch, the creatures had them completely surrounded. One had even made it as far as the hatchway. Its severed hand lay in a pool of blood at his feet. Reynolds quickly covered it with a cloth as he certainly couldn't risk opening the hatch to throw it back out.

They could hear the creatures trying to jump onto the ship. Their scratching sounded eerily loud against the thankfully strong metal. Lorne ignored them as he quickly fell into the pilot seat. With no time for a pre-flight check, he raised the Jumper and was airborne within thirty seconds. He glanced out of the view screen and could see a number of bodies now littering the ground. They were being quickly devoured by the others. Maybe they were as hungry as the human in the back, who was now thankfully on his way home.

Lorne approached the Gate and dialled the Jumper's DHD. "Atlantis base. Low the shield we're coming home. Have a medical team standing by."

"I knew they shouldn't have gone." McKay's voice was heard to mutter in the background.

Woolsey ignored him. "What's the nature of the injury and who is it?"

"Severe dehydration and starvation…" They didn't hear the rest of Lorne's message as the transmission cut off.

Woolsey and McKay exchanged a quick look of concern but thankfully, the Jumper emerged a moment later and started its ascent into the bay. They wasted no time going up there too.

Marie moved away from the operating table and trapped her earpiece. She listened for a moment before informing Dr. Keller of the emergency. However, as Jenny was in the middle of performing an appendectomy, she couldn't attend. "Tell them to get Dr. Marston to meet the Jumper and I want to be kept informed." Marie nodded and relayed the message. "Wonder who it is." Jennifer thought out loud.

The Jumper settled in its usual spot and Reynolds quickly lowered the hatch. Anxious to get help for his CO as the man didn't look too good at all, despite Ronon's best efforts.

After laying Sheppard on one of the back benches, Ronon had done what he could in the short space of time. He'd even managed to get some water into John but he was uncertain as to how much Sheppard should have in his current condition. Even in his weakened state, John had tried to grab the canteen back while muttering water, water, over and over again. Although Ronon had felt bad, he'd had no problem keeping it away from his friend.

Now John tried to grab it again. "Easy Sheppard. You'll get more in a minute when the med team arrive."

John lifted a feeble hand and lightly brushed it against one of Ronon's dreadlocks. "Ronon? Really you…not…other one?"

"Yeah, it's me." Ronon turned to see how far along they were and was relieved to see the med team had entered the Jumper. He moved aside allowing Dr. Marston to approach.

Sheppard's reaction had them all alarmed. Even as weak as he was, he pulled away from the doctor and started to lash out. "Don't let Marston take care of me!"

The doctor looked shocked. The colonel had never had a problem with him before. Ronon stepped in and grabbed John's arms. "Hey, Sheppard. He's just here to help you. Now lay still and let them fix you up, buddy."

Thankfully, John finally surrendered to his weakness and promptly passed out. Marston and his staff quickly got to work fixing IV's and other paraphernalia. It didn't take long before they shifted Sheppard onto a gurney and wheeled him outside to the shocked expression of Rodney McKay, whose mouth hung open wide.

After the med team and their patient had disappeared through the door, Rodney turned to Ronon. "Where, what, how?"

Ronon sighed. Sometimes McKay could be as succinct as him. "We found him on the planet. Been there for days or could be weeks by the look of things. Don't ask how. You'll have to get that from him."

Rodney suddenly felt so terribly guilty. He had tried to block them going back to the planet at every turn. He rubbed his forehead to ease the growing tension. "Oh god, of course, why didn't I think of it before? The Gate must have kept him in its buffer until I caused the second overload and then sent him to the planet we originally dialled in our reality. Although I have no idea how that was possible, sometimes the laws of physics just don't apply. Now he'll probably never speak to me again and I wouldn't blame him. And after all I'd done to help him out on the other Atlantis. They hated him there you know."

Ronon's hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. "Yeah, you already told us and well that's history now. At least we've got him back and he'll recover, I'm sure."

Woolsey stepped up with a large smile on his face. "Indeed. Now I can tell the SGC to cancel their replacement for the Colonel."

Rodney and Ronon looked baffled, this was the first they'd heard of it. "And whom did they have in mind?" Rodney asked.

"Oh, you would not have liked it at all. Colonel Ellis was be reassigned to us."

"Oh, thank god Sheppard's back!" Rodney's relief could be heard as far as the control room.

oOo

The smell of antiseptics assaulted his nose as he was dumped on a hard examination table. Fear swept though John's senses. They had him in that damn infirmary again. Why? His leg didn't hurt too much so why was he here? To hell with it, he wasn't staying here any longer. He tried to get up but a hand pushed him back down. It took them little effort to keep him pinned but he fought them anyway.

"Colonel, please calm down. We need to get this heavy clothing off you and start another IV." Marston's voice again. That caused John to struggle even harder but he was so damn weak.

Then a new voice came onto the scene, one he knew very well. "Sheppard, you need to calm down. You're severely dehydrated and just losing more precious moisture by thrashing about so much. If you carry on like this you'll give yourself a heart attack, so let them do their thing."

"Rodney?"

"Yes, yes it's me."

John let himself relax just a little. At least his friend was here now to keep the wolves at bay. "Don't let them hurt me again," he pleaded. Then he heard Rodney whisper that he wouldn't before succumbing to the darkness.

Dr. Marston turned to McKay with puzzled look. Rodney shook his head. "You don't want to know. Let's just say in the other reality, Marston hated Sheppard so much that he did things that caused our John a great deal of pain. Once he realizes that you're not him things should get back to normal."

"Alright, I sure hope so."

Then Jennifer finally turned up and the omitted a gasp of surprise. "Sheppard's alive?"

Rodney turned to her with a smile. "More lives than a cat."

She returned his smile "You can say that again and I'll get the details later but right now I need to help Tom. And can someone please information Dr. Beckett. He's currently down in the research lab and wouldn't have heard the news."

"I'll do it." Rodney murmured, only too happy to get out of the place he wasn't so keen on, unless it was him that was injured, of course.

oOo

Ronon stood before the Gate ready to greet his Athosian friend. She certainly hadn't wasted anytime once the message that Sheppard was alive had reached her. The Stargate slurped and Teyla emerged clutching her little boy.

She immediately went over to greet Ronon in traditional Athosian fashion. "So I was right."

Ronon grinned. "Yep, you must have a six sense for these things. He's been a little confused but the docs say that's due to heat exhaustion and other things."

"How is he now?"

"Getting there. Should be back to normal in a few days time."

Teyla was relieved to hear that. "Looks like I will be coming back to Atlantis earlier than I anticipated."

"So you'll be staying with us then?"

"If John is all right and he accepts my…. Well, let us wait and see how things work out. However right now I need to see him. I need to reassure myself that he is truly back with us."

oOo

It took a few days for John to recover but recover he did. With lots of loving care, good food, good drugs, perfect friendship and plenty of water. Once he realised that he was safely back on his Atlantis things did settle down. He'd even apologised to Tom Marston and together they'd had a good laugh about it.

Now he appreciated his first evening of freedom after being released from Jenny's care. She would be joining them later for a celebratory meal, though at the moment it was just him and his team. They relaxed together in his own comfortable quarters, surrounded by his own familiar things. Johnny Cash looked down at him, his surf board stood waiting for the right wave and the golf bag stood well...unused. _Still need to build that course._ Yet most important of all were the people around him. His team, his real team. He sat back and soaked in the sight of them as they talked about mundane events or squabbled about who would get the last donut.

A small smile crossed John's face as he remembered Teyla's joy at seeing him again. After checking they weren't being watched, she had taken him by surprised by kissing him lovingly on the lips. The shock had made John wonder if he really was in the right reality but then she had told him how she had left Atlantis and all because he wasn't there. Now John was sure she felt more towards him than just friendship. He'd have to see how that goes. Then there had been Torren's squeal of delight as he climbed up on the bed and had thrown his arms around his neck before his mother could stop him. It had hurt a little, but John hadn't minded. It had been one small price to pay for a child's love.

And despite Rodney's worries, John had told him there was nothing to forgive. There was no way he could have predicted that outcome. And he had thanked him once again for all that he had done to keep him safe on the other Atlantis.

Rodney approached him now and sat himself next to his chair. "You're awfully quiet. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Rodney. Couldn't be better." Rodney looked relieved but John sensed something still troubled him. "You ok?"

"Yes, yes, it's just… Ah this is stupid but how do we know this is our reality and not some other?"

John rolled his eyes. Jenny had told him about Rodney's problem. Then he closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. Atlantis sung to him, his Atlantis and John was sure. "We're home, Rodney."

"You're sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure. Ronon's got hair hasn't he?"

Ronon looked up at the mention of his name. "What's that about my hair?"

John laughed. "Didn't Rodney tell you about the other Ronon being completely bald?"

"Oh yeah that. Not happening here. Love my dreadlocks."

"Yeah, you keep your dreadlocks, Chewie. Anyway, Rodney, I can assure you this is our Atlantis. I feel things are right, you know about the city connection and all that." John didn't like to say too much in front of Teyla and Ronon as they didn't know the full extent of his link.

Rodney nodded in understanding and relaxed for the first time in weeks. "Good to be home huh?"

John nodded. "You have no idea. I'm only too grateful the other Sheppard never arrived here to cause any problems."

"Yes, that may have caused a few headaches. I'm telling you it gave me more than a shock when I saw his corpse."

"I can imagine. It's not very pleasant seeing a dead person, must have been even harder seeing someone who looked like me." John pondered for a moment. "I wouldn't have liked to have come face to face with him either, dead or alive. Bad enough dealing with that alien crystal generated dream Sheppard but one made of flesh and blood would have been another ball game entirely. Would have been very difficult because there was no way I could have shot another me." John shuddered at the thought and changed the subject. "Anymore theories as to why it happened?"

"What? Why Sheppard ended up as a corpse, I've already told you that."

John sighed. "No. I meant us landing up in another universe."

"Alternate reality, Colonel, and no I haven't worked it out yet because the Ancients once again failed to make notes on their advanced beaming technology other than it can beam you across the galaxy type of thing. Doesn't mention any problems but it sounds like something Janus might have had a hand in developing. Anyway whatever caused the rift, it turned into quite an adventure, didn't it."

"I wouldn't call it an adventure but it sure as hell makes me appreciate what we've got here. Even with Woolsey in charge." They all laughed at that. "And I'll never ever take water for granted again." They all agreed on that.

John exchanged a shy smile with Teyla which she lovingly returned. So different from the other Teyla but he was glad that McKay had been returned to her safely and they were free from the other tyrants. Yep…it was sure good to be back. John just hoped he never had to live through anything like that again. You could keep all the other realities, universes, whatever. He was more than happy in this one.

And although he had reassured Rodney, he still had one more thing to say. He glanced above his bed. "Hey! How come Johnny Cash has a moustache?"

Rodney turned worried eyes to the poster. When his heart calmed down, he glared. "I'll get you for that, Sheppard!"

Anyone passing the colonel's quarters right then would have heard raucous laughter. The team were back and whole.

The End

* * *

_Well that's it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review or follow it. Much appreciated. And I would love to hear your final comments. _


End file.
